


The Harmonizer

by SukiKiuro



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All kind of references in general, But they make sense for the main character, Gen, Humour, It follows the main story with changes, It slowly gets better... I think, M/M, Many geek references, Multi, Some situations don't make sense so please bear with it, The Main Character is a bit crazy, crazyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 75,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukiKiuro/pseuds/SukiKiuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Temens and his two older siblings come to stay in Beacon Hills after moving several times. The teenager, oblivious to the supernatural things and with a traumatic past behind his back, makes new friends and tries to have a good time. The town hides many secrets and even Roy hides many aswell such as his mysterious ability to know the feelings and emotions of people by just being near them. After a series of shocking murders and events, a hooded man starts to invade his dreams to warn him about the upcoming events.</p><p>But not everything is horribly deadly since there is space for good things like friends, boyfriends and characteristic crazyness that defines Roy personality, all mixed with humorous and serious stuff. What a chaotic combination.</p><p>This story starts from season 1 episode 3 onwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Student

It was a long day of car driving. Roy was trying not to puke concentrating on the images running by the car window.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yes, is Beacon Hills near yet?"

"Just about 15 minutes or so. Are you nervous dwarf?"

"No."

The driving seat was occupied by his older brother Adam, a man in his 30s working as a programmer in a random bank which name Roy always forgets. The other seat was for the middle sister Lauren, working as an archaeologist. Since Beacon Hills has recently discovered some archaeological items of great value and the fact that the town has a museum, it was almost like they were destined to go there. In fact, before Roy ever knew about the job coincidence, he already pointed that he was interested in that town, but he was unable to express how. Either way, they managed to arrive at town at late evening. Fortunately they expected this and arranged a hotel room since the furniture would arrive at their new home the next day.

There were no problems with the rooms and Roy was glad that the stomachache didn't ruin their dinner. All three siblings were eating and having a happy fun time discussing how they would conquer the city within 3 days. Of course that wasn't their plans and they wouldn't imagine that the days to come would welcome them with life-changing events.

The next day promised to be a busy one. Roy and Lauren had to go to school and the museum respectively and Adam had to wait in their new home to welcome the moving truck. After her sister left the bathroom, he occupied it so he could shower really quickly and prepare himself mentally for the ordeal to come. The three of them departed after wishing good luck to each other and left.

Roy feared that his first day would be a horrible one. On one hand he was awfully shy and had a bad time making new friends, thing that happened multiple times since their siblings (especially Lauren's) job needed them to move a lot. So there were no actual friends in his life. And in the other hand it was the schedule problem. The three siblings arrived in town a couple of days after school started so he was the newest kid to be late to the school in terms of school days. In other words, he was screwed.

Going by bike was unexpectedly tiring since he was at the other point of the town and he needed to look at his phone multiple times to avoid getting lost on the way to school. He sighed in relief when he reached it. The overwhelming sea of students leaving their cars, bikes or other means of traveling and entering school was ironically reassuring just because there were so many students they would never notice that there was a total stranger wannabe student right in front of them. He parked his bike and proceeded to enter the high school.

When Roy went inside he remembered a horrific truth. He didn't know where the principal office was.

"... Well... It could be worse... it could be raining."

The options were to ask or to explore or to die, and he was not giving up on life just yet. The new student went in an exploration mission. While he was walking through the corridors full of people, he managed to feel some of their emotions. He had that… kind of ability. He could sense any kind of emotion that the people around him were feeling. If they were happy, angry or sad, even if they tried to hide it, he will know. Of course he thought about this "ability" of his thoroughly and came to the conclusion that he was more empathic than anyone else that he met during his life.

The fact was that it was not the time to remember old times, so he just focused on the present and actually found the principal's office. Knocked on the door and came in. Roy explained the situation to the principal who was impressively kind and understanding. Afterwards, the principal handed Roy his schedule after searching on his files and offered to show him the way to his classroom.

A very regular classroom he said to himself, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. One step into the class and he felt something very peculiar. But before he could know what it was, the principal started talking.

"Hello students, I introduce you to a new student, Roy Temens. Be respectful and welcome him, now, if you'll excuse me."

The principal left the classroom and he left the new student who was staring at all of those eyes pointing at him. It was always non pleasant to join as a new addition to anything in this world. There are always rumors, giggles, whispers and all kind of social behavior that made Roy hate society from time to time.

"Well then "Roy" sit over there, behind Isaac."

The teacher pointed out to an empty seat behind a blonde guy so he went there and left his bag on the floor. Properly seated and at the beginning of a new class of Economics, his "not so favorite" subject, he looked around the class with the purpose of memorizing their faces. When he looked at his left side, he encountered a girl who was staring at him with a smile in her lips. She waved her hand at him and when she tried to talk to him, the teacher, also known as Coach, began his class.

The free time began after the English class. Roy took his things and when he tried to get out of the classroom he was intercepted by the girl from before.

"Hi, I'm Allison; I was the newest student before you came in."

"Oh... Erm... Hello, I'm Roy... Nice to meet you."

They shaked hands and the boy noticed how her feelings were between happiness and a kind of annoyance. Was it because of him? He resented that.

"I was wondering if you would like to eat with us. We can get to know each other better."

"O-oh, right... If there is no problem..."

"Then it's settled!"

And lunch time happened. Roy was seating with Allison, a popular stereotype girl call Lydia, another popular of the other gender called Jackson, and two boys called Scott and Stiles. He still had to know their names and his priority right now was to overcome his shyness in time.

"So Roy, Where were you before you moved here?" Asked Stiles while he was devouring his lunch like there was no tomorrow.

"Erm... I was in Boston, and before that Los Angeles. I move quite a lot."

Allison entered the conversation.

"I move a lot too because of my father's job. I thought I was the only one."

"Now we are two I suppose, but we think that we will stay here for a long time so I have time to adapt."

"Same here."

Suddenly he noticed a feeling of hatred and jealousy. He raised his head and looked at the source of the negative emotions. It was not hard at all to point out where was it coming from since it was Jackson and Scott. It would seem Jackson hated Scott a lot. The mystery was why.

"Are you alright Roy?"

Roy snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Allison.

"Yeah yeah, what were you saying again?"

"I was asking what are your parent's job"

"... I rather not talk about that" Said in a low voice.

Everyone, except for Lydia and Jackson stared at Roy with a perplex look. He looked at the corner of the room and quickly change the subject to favorite series and movies. Stiles and Roy catch up pretty fast and were discussing how Star Wars was amazing and recommending it to the rest of the audience.

"I can't believe we are actually hanging out with these twerps" Jackson said with an annoying face. Roy was going to reply but reconsidered that he didn't deserve the time so he paid him with the silence treatment since Scott kept his mouth shut and Stiles reminded him they were human beings with feelings. After having a fairly good time lunching with them and ending the classes. Roy only had to worry about having stamina enough to ride his bike to his new home.

Just when he was taking his bike he sensed something strong. He looked at his surroundings with a feeling of uneasiness and finally saw it. In the distance he could have sworn to see a person watching. But watching what or who? He turned around and saw Scott and Stiles talking with gloomy faces and, for one second, thought it was them who that man was watching. Unfortunately for him and his curiosity, the man was no longer there.

Roy decided to leave the matter be, after all, probably it had nothing to do with anything. Even so, he couldn't get that sensation off his head. Finally he reached his new home, a humble house with two flats and a medium size garden at the backyard. He felt really happy when he saw it. Rushing to the door and entering through it he didn't wait a second to look at every corner with excitement.

"It's amazing."

"I know right? I chose it for a reason."

Adam got out of the kitchen with a bunch of knives in his hands trying to look like a serial killer.

"... Was everything ok Adam?"

"Of course, I was here to ensure that, your things are in your room upstairs, you just have to unpack it. Have fun with that."

And ending the conversation, he went to the kitchen again. For what Roy could smell, it was Italian food. He walked up the stairs and entered his new room. It had the essential to live: Wardrobe, bed, window, table and chair and plenty of space to put his things.

"Perfect."

He unpacked some of his things before he heard the main door opening. Roy ran to the first floor and saw his sister standing and observing her surroundings just as his younger brother did.

"This is wonderful. I think I will kick you out and live here all by myself."

"You love us too much for that sis."

"I am reconsidering it right now."

Both brothers laughed hard getting the oldest brother attention.

"Dwarves, it's time for dinner."

"Yay!"

Spaghetti with sausages was the menu of the night and such was devoured by the family. They shared their first experience of their days. Lauren had a good day at the museum examining and helping the staff with some of their new items. Adam took all the boxes and put them in their respective rooms and had enough time to go to the bank and introduce himself to his new co-workers and Roy talked about how he already made friends and how economics and chemistry hated him. He omitted the parts of the feeling sensor as he called it because he liked to have something to himself that no other human being knew about him.

After cleaning the table and washing the dishes he unpacked the rest of the things and decided to leave for tomorrow the part of organizing his stuff due to having to finish his homework for tomorrow. After a while pretending to have a headache looking with horror at the Economics homework and finishing it without puking, he had a shower and went to bed with the image of the man at the distance fading from his memory to become a dull but frightening nightmare involving people killed and Dr. Who saving the day by changing the polarity.

The next day he will discover that someone was attacked inside a bus.


	2. Mysteries Unsolved

The blankets were wrapping Roy in such a way that he was lucky enough to get out with all his limbs in place. After the struggle that nearly costs him his life, he went to dress himself with the first clothes he saw. A blue shirt, a white T-shirt under it with a pair of jeans and white trainers. Finishing with his clothes, he went to the bathroom to wash his face. Looking at his face he wondered about what happened the other day with that random person. Why was it so important? He realized he had better things to do like not combing his hair due to him being lazy and actually liking his random hairstyle "made on bed". Obviously his dark short hair agreed with this fact proved by his fight with gravity all day and ultimately winning the match.

"Dwarf! Get here and have breakfast before I make you MY breakfast."

"Brothers, you have to love them." Said to himself before going downstairs.

The three siblings reunited at the kitchen where the alchemy made by the coffee, toasts and orange juice was being mixed with family humor.

"I want toasts!"

"I want to be rich!"

"I want to ditch you and marry a famous British Actor!"

The display of broken and funny dreams was interrupted by the clock. Everyone left the house in a hurry at the same time almost blocking the entrance and went to their respective places in their vehicles. Roy was halfway to school when he saw in the distance someone resembling Scott. Taking his chances he cycled faster to catch up with him until he was to his side.

"Hey Scott!"

"Roy! What's up?"

"Going to class like a good student willing to learn, and you?"

"I would say the same thing but it wouldn't be true."

They laughed and continued the journey talking about school stuff until they arrived and Stiles joined the conversation.

"You can't believe what happened."

The arrival of police cars and their subsequent policemen going elsewhere proved Stiles wasn't joking around.

"And well? What happened?" Roy urged him to talk.

"They found a body in a school bus; he was... apparently attacked by a mountain lion."

That made Scott very nervous. Roy looked at him when he noticed the sensation of alert concerned.

"Is something wrong Scott? Don't tell me you are afraid of a mountain lion?"

"N-no, not at all actually."

Lying is also something he could sense, and of course he knew he was lying. But at the same way he understood the reason. He is a man and as such he has to pretend to have everything under control and that means not to be scared by anything. Hypocrites.

"I better hurry; I don't want to miss any minute of chemistry class. If I do, I won't understand how I can make blood disappear without leaving any trace."

The startled faces on both of them was satisfying enough to leave them be and actually go to class with a disturbing grin.

There he encountered Allison and Lydia talking about possible plans to do at night with their boyfriends and since he didn't want to be a candleholder nor see a fight to show who is the manlier between Scott and Jackson, Roy decided to only wave at them and leave them be with their romantic plans.

Instead of going straight to his seat, he went to the window and looked at the police in the bus. The fact that a person was inside a bus and that a mountain lion really entered after them to attack him was, in his humble opinion, ridiculous.

Before he continued with his train of thought, teacher Harris arrived earlier and told the students to sit down, open the books and turn to page 394. At first he thought that they were at the dungeons of Hogwarts and Harris was actually professor Snape. When he obeyed and read said pages Roy was not able to understand a thing even if he read it several times and made him enter into a state of panic until the person next to him corrected his error.

"Page 39, not 394."

He blushed as his companion turned his book to that page becoming more readable for a dumb chemistry student as he was.

"T-thanks, it would seem I prefer Snape to Harris for teacher."

The student laughed and readied his hand for a handshake.

"Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Danny"

Roy froze for a moment. He remembered him from seeing him in class but he didn't notice until now that he was right next to him.

"H-hi, I-I'm Roy"

After shaking hands they both saw that the teacher was staring at them which is a clear signal of the next message: If you keep being distracted I'm gonna kick you out. And as such, they complied.

The class was going as normal before a student jumped out of their seat and screamed: They are carrying a body!

Of course everyone did the right thing and did not succumb to the curiosit-

"Oh god! It's a body!"

"Is he alive or dead?"

"I think it's moving!"

"Roy? Why are you talking to yourself?"

Everyone was looking through the window to see the scene. Stiles, on the contrary, stared at his friend with a combination of fear and fun as Roy was saying those things out loud. Roy just ignored him and continued looking at the scene. Suddenly he sensed something strong, something he didn't experience or sensed in such a pure way: Extreme Fear. At that moment the supposedly dead body moved and screamed trying desperately to run away from the ambulance crew in vain. The strong feeling had invaded Roy in such a way that all his body was trembling uncontrollably. Stiles noticed this and went near him preoccupied.

"Buddy? Are you alright?"

Allison and Scott were startled for what they heard from Stiles and joined him with concern.

"What happens? Are you feeling ill?"

Roy couldn't answer. A few seconds later he felt that he was unable to control himself and ran away from the classroom with all their fellow students staring at the scene while Harris tried unsuccessfully to stop him.

Screams and shouts of a man filled his ears. He ran and ran until he arrived at the locker room of the lacrosse team since it was nearer than the bathrooms. He fell to the ground and started shaking with more intensity. An image of two red eyes was constantly forming in his mind and he could also hear occasional groans and a howl. It was so real he thought he was going to die right now at the hands of… an animal?

"Roy! Roy! Snap out of it!"

Scott arrived at the door and saw Roy on the floor. He got in front of him and tried to calm him by stopping the shake but it was no use. He got up and looked around for something that could help him but to no avail so he tried a very primitive but sometimes useful solution. A couple slaps to the face finally did the trick. Roy stopped shaking and afterwards he was swearing Scott for hitting him.

"W-well, what did you want me to do? I didn't know how to stop it"

"I'm going to murder you in such a way that even if they catch me, they will give me a trophy for originality!"

Scott backed off just in case he was serious about his murderous intention but after a few moments Roy got up with a bit of difficulty and supported himself on a basin.

"What happened Roy?"

"I-I don't know, it was almost like I... I..."

Even if he was still in a state of shock, a light bulb managed to turn on inside his brain. What if what happened was that he somehow empathized with that man and experienced the same feelings he had at that time? That would certainly explain the situation and just raised more questions. How is he able to do that? Did he trigger something by seeing the scene or was just a passive process? Scott looked at him worried that he was going on a panic attack again.

"It was nothing, well, it was something, but that something is now under control, I think."

His plans didn't involve telling anyone about his ability since he always think that if it becomes known to everyone, he will be dumped in a mental hospital or something along those lines.

"Thanks for helping but I'm fine, really."

His friend didn't feel very convinced about that but he was willing to accept that for now.

"If you say so, let's go back to class."

"... I'm SO eager to come back to CHEMISTRY I think I'm going to cry!"

Scott laughed at that and led the way being "oblivious" to the truth that he was really crying.

After school, he put his things in his bag and was ready to go when he saw Scott and Stiles going to the locker room. He quickly caught up with them and asked them about something that was bugging him off since he started in this high school.

"What the hell is Lacrosse?"

This question was welcome with Stiles performing a face palm and Scott dropping his bag on the floor. Several seconds later Roy found himself grabbed from his arms and dragged outside and left there like he was a dog waiting for his master to come out of the "not allowing dogs" supermarket.

"Idiots"

He waited for a couple of minutes and his patience was rewarded with the team going out for training. He just stared with a neutral face a bit of the training and resisted the urge to shout: FOOTBALL IS MANLIER THAN THIS CRAP. But he resisted for his own health and sake.

A while had to pass in order for him to "tolerate" this sport and wishing for something amazing to actually happen. He could see Allison and Lydia seated below him and thanked that they didn't notice him.

"I'm boooored."

Doing something more productive than watching a bunch of teenagers trying to ram each other in order to score with a stick was now a priority, and as such, was going to be fulfilled. Roy sneaked out of there and ended up in the crime scene. Curiosity piqued, he balanced the probability of getting caught and it was high, but the punishment would easily be a lecture. With a transgression of the law in mind, he sneaked to just outside of the bus. When the policeman wasn't looking, he entered and saw the scene.

Blood almost everywhere near the end of the bus, a few seats were violently cut and one of them were pulled out of the floor of the bus and thrown to the middle section. This was no mountain lion case at all.

"Hey you!"

Suddenly he was dragged out of the bus by the force of the law. A random policeman grabbed his arm tight and began questioning him. In that situation he was still recovering of the jump scare and was trembling while trying to catch a bit of breath but it would seem that the policeman didn't notice it and continued with his way of work until something weird happened.

He let go of his arm. Roy saw him questioning the reason behind that but the answer was right in front of him. The policeman was shaking like he couldn't control it. He dropped his gun and tried to get a hold of himself. Roy was going to help but it seemed that the sound of the dropped gun alerted the others in duty. With regret he left the crime scene praying that the man didn't remember or recognize him later on.

Cycling away from school he finally had a chance to put in order his thoughts. It would seem that empathy worked in a way that he couldn't predict. The fact that he felt it in his own flesh the same suffering which that man endured after the attack is proof enough of that. But what the hell happened to that policeman? He couldn't be as empathic as he was... right?

"Argh! This is so giving me a headache. If only I could get some more info."

The youngest brother reached his home the first. He had the house for himself for quite a time and he took the chance to investigate more on the matter. The problem is that he had virtually nothing to work on. The newspapers don't talk about the incident because it happened at night and now is when they are investigating it. And he wasn't going to sneak in the Sheriff's office to get some info. Never.

"Frustrating, frustrating as watching lacrosse."

He rubbed his head multiple times thinking with no results. There must be a way to know what really happened. But he is not an officer and in reality what would he achieve if he actually found something? He can't just lend it over to the police without consequences and if they cannot solve the crime why can he? A pretty average student? The translation to all that negative thinking led to a definite conclusion: I give up. Reality crushed him and the only way he knew to recover from such pain was watching the television and praying that there was a comedy program going on.

Reality had in mind a bit of a mental torture so when he turned the TV on he saw on the news the report of the investigation.

"... I hate coincidences."

Willingly accepting his punishment he convinced himself to watch the entire thing so he could leave it be and focus on homework and study.

"The victim is now recovering in Beacon Hills Hospital in a stable condition and the police are waiting to question him about the incident.

"... No, no and no! I'm not going there! I won't! I'm not an investigator and I'm not a prodigy who has been shrinked to a child form by a criminal mafia!"

~A few minutes later~

"I should consider hiring a psychologist or something."

He was inside the hospital. Considering it was indeed a hospital, it was full of people moving around and doing medical business. New territory to explore with guardian trolls disguised as hospital staff trying to stop him. It's a risk he is willing to take. Or at least that was the idea until he turns around the corner and saw Scott trying to hide behind a newspaper.

"You have to be kidding me."

Scott put aside the newspaper surprised about the encounter.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same you know."

"My mother works here."

That smart teenager was not going to leave this place triumphant.

"Well, I'm going to check on the victim of the bus incident and make sure that it wasn't a mountain lion."

"Wait what?"

"Exactly."

Without letting him time to keep the conversation he eavesdropped a conversation between two nurses that hinted where was the victim's room and sneaked in there. Roy was fortunate because of two facts. First he found the victim on his first try. And second he managed to convince Scott to be with him with his erratic and non explaining behavior.

The man was behind a curtain. Putting it aside showed a man sleeping in his bed with bad looking wounds all over his body. Scott was approaching slowly to the injured man while Roy was looking at his wounds. Could it be claws?

"Mr. Myers? Are you awake?"

Roy wanted to kill him in that instant, he grabbed his arm and tried to shut him up, but he woke him up first. This Mr. Myers looked at them with a mix of surprise, fear and insecurity but suddenly he started screaming. All the equipment were making noise and soon a nurse came in.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out. NOW!"

They ran away from the room and left the hospital only to stay in its surroundings.

"Great Scott, now we know that he is scared of teenagers."

"Not now Roy."

He remained silent for a moment and started dialing a number on his phone.

"Ok, great, ignore me. At least I don't scream when I look at you. It would be funny to randomly scream at people like they were going to attac-"

When he noticed what words left his mouth, Scott already left on his bike. It couldn't be like that. Maybe Mr. Myers was screaming because he had a nightmare or still thinks he is in danger or because…

"It's not ethic at all that I suspect a friend, since it's impossible for him to do what he supposedly did. You know, he doesn't have claws to tear apart a man and a bus and I'm not even talking about the strength to throw a bus seat a considerable distance."

But he was afraid when the incident occurred and also when he mentioned the mountain lion, without mentioning the recent events.

"It can't be a coincidence right? After all, a coincidence led me here. I have to prove my theory somehow… If only I had the chance to follow him."

It was already too late. Scott was no longer visible and at night it was dangerous to go alone without any kind of sword or defense. Retreating to fight another day, he returned home.

Adam and Lauren were in the dining room discussing about something without relevance so he left them there and went straight to bed.

"Tomorrow I will do the homework I didn't do today and at the same time I will discover the truth behind all of this mess."

He lied to himself. He knew he could not solve anything at the moment and he only had vague hints that made no sense at all with the facts he knew.

That night he dreamt about a world full of possibilities, a world that did not obey human logic and all was plausible. Waking up from such dream only pissed him off.

"Even my subconscious hates me. Way to go Temens... Way to go."


	3. Unexpected Events

That morning was filled with joy and happiness. But Roy didn't feel like that and sensing that other people were smiling, walking along the streets with their reasons only brought him the urge to go in a killing spree. Psychopath requirements? Checked. Fortunately for him, his brother and sister went to work sooner than usual leaving him a note to make sure he knows.

"At least they left toasts ready."

After eating and get his things ready, he was a few steps from reaching the door outside when someone used the doorbell. That was weird. He opened the door and saw a totally unexpected duet.

"Scott? Stiles? What the he- What?"

Too perplexed to keep questioning how the hell they knew where he is living. They started talking.

"Hey buddy, you left your notebook on one of the benches yesterday."

Stiles handed him a notebook. The one he was using to describe everything on his surroundings because it was more entertaining than lacrosse.

"Oh... thanks I guess."

He grabbed it and put it inside his bag while making a sound of a "Pop" typical of adventure games.

"Now that we gave you back your notebook… want a ride to school?"

It's a trap. It's a trap. Roy, don't be stupid, it's a trap.

"B-but I... after school I have to go back... somehow, I rather take my bike."

"No problem man, we can put it in the back and then get it out when we arrive."

"... That's what happens when you don't make your testament."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah yeah, if you don't mind..."

And so they were inside Stiles jeep. Roy was counting how many times he was going to haunt them when he becomes a ghost while the other two were quiet until Stiles broke the silence.

"So Roy."

Oh crap crap crap crap.

"What do you think about what happened at the bus?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"I could say the same for you two "buddies"."

They stared at each other a bit frightened and Stiles continued with the conversation.

"Liars? We're not liars. I don't lie."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"You don't have to be so defensive you know?"

"If you actually tell me what is really happening I wouldn't be defensive."

"We don't know anything. At all. Not at all."

"And there you go again."

"We just want to know what you think! It's the only amazing thing that happened lately and we want to discuss how it could happen."

Roy looked at them both. Of course he knew there was something fishy involving those two but they seemed good guys, the kind of guys that don't kill people and destroys buses. And he prayed that they weren't the kind of people to kill those ones who could pose a threat to their evil Scooby Doo plans.

"Ok fine."

He told them about his discoveries. How he managed to get inside the bus and looked at the mess omitting the part of the shaking policeman. He also shared with them his thoughts about why he discarded the theory of the mountain lion.

"Then what do you think it was?" Asked Scott.

"Who knows? I don't think it was a human being but a regular animal doesn't convince me either. A bear could do everything except grabbing a bus seat and throw it like a mini Hulk would."

"A Hulk?"

Stiles and Roy were truly disappointed with him for obvious reasons.

"And how about you? What do you know?"

"Remember Mr. Myers? He had… succumbed to his wounds."

"Poor soul."

And to think that the last memory of him was a screaming one. It was indeed very sad. The three teens didn't talk for a bit, probably minding their own business. Scott was thinking on a date with Allison, Stiles on how the hell are they going to survive this mess and Roy was thinking about claws.

"... WAIT A MINUTE!" Roy yelled making everyone jump off their seats.

Stiles stopped the jeep instantly with its subsequent freaking out mode activated.

"What's wrong?!"

"Maybe our killer is a professional cosplayer that dresses himself as a bear and kills their victims with his fake claws!"

"... You know what Roy? Shut up for the rest of the day. Seriously. Just... shut up."

Roy looked through the window sad and lonely, faking it of course, trying to make up a plan for killing them both without getting caught.

"Maybe if I use black magic..."

And they arrived at school. Before they went out the jeep, both teens asked Roy to not mention the topic with anyone else.

"You sure are weird. Besides, if you don't believe me in the cosplayer thing why would them?"

"Just be quiet about it. We don't know what would happen if someone like you wanted to investigate this as well." Stiles put extra emphasis on: Like you. Annoyed about the thought of them not approving him to investigate he left the car, grabbed his bike and left without leaving them a choice to reason with him.

"Really? After sharing what I discovered now they insinuate that… that… Well, someone like me? Like I was a pest or something? They can burn in hell, I don't need their permission for ANYTHING."

And with that attitude he entered school making some of the students to step aside of his path. The reason was not the angry face; instead it was that they don't want to stay near someone who speaks to themselves.

He opened the door and irrupted at the class in such a way that everyone inside jumped almost at the same time. Danny, who was talking to Jackson and other friends, approached Roy as he was sitting in his chair.

"You seem pissed."

"I wonder how the hell you noticed." Replied full of sarcasm.

Without looking at him he started to grab his history book. Danny then sat on the chair next to him despite Jackson's glare.

"If you want to talk…"

Roy closes his book and hit himself with it on the forehead. He was very close to crying and the last thing he needed is to everyone to know that he is especially sensitive. He got up and walked fast towards the door without noticing that the hated duet was coming inside. The crash between Scott and Roy sent the latest to the ground and Scott to his friends arms. If the situation was different, Roy would be laughing at them and implying that they were destined to be with each other. But it was quite the opposite. Tears started to come out of his eyes and the damage was done so he got up and ran away to the bathrooms without looking back.

Roy stumbled into the bathroom and washed his face at the sink. Memories of his childhood were invading his mind making him cry even more. Every time he entered a new school, sooner or later they find out that he cries very easily and he knew that students are like kids, they only care about having fun without thinking that they are hurting other people's feelings. After a couple of minute which were an eternity for him, he managed to wipe out all his tears and evidence off his face.

"Next time I will only throw a fireball into the class and leave the country before the police catches me."

Now the worst part was going inside the classroom again and try to cope up with the stares and laughs of everyone. Instead he got a friendly Allison waiting outside the bathroom.

"Are you ok? I heard you crying."

The one thing he needed: Pity.

"I'm fine. I'm just... stressed."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't throw shit on your boyfriend when you're present..."

"Scott? What did he do?"

"Well... I don't want to talk about it..." 

"C'mon, you'll feel better afterwards, you can trust me" Allison stated with her smile. Roy once again used his sleeve to clean his eyes. This can't get worse... right?

"Well... it's a stupid reason but... you remember what happened with that man in the bus right?"

She nodded with concern in her eyes. Roy started telling her about how he sneaked in the bus, its state, and how he thinks it was not a mountain lion.

"That's not the best course of action I would have used."

"That's why I'm the strange one. The problem comes when THOSE TWO come to MY HOUSE to give me back a notebook I forgot and asked about what I had discovered. And then they say that i can't tell anyone implying that i'm some kind of nosy guy that shouts nonsense to everyone in the vicinity." He was starting to shout with anger and, after the rant, he lowered his voice in shame. He shouldn't let it get the best of him. Fortunately, Allison continued like nothing happened.

"Why would they be interested in that? And how did they know you knew something?"

"... About that..."

He proceeded to explain how Scott and him met in the hospital and checked the victim with its consequences.

"Why was he there?"

"He said his mother worked there."

The school bell began to ring indicating the beginning of the classes.

"We should get going."

Allison agreed much to her disappoint. Just when they were going to enter the classroom, Roy turned to face her and warned her.

"I'm not anyone to tell you this but... Scott... I'm not going to say that he is not trust worthy but he has secrets he is trying to hide from everyone. Be careful with him."

He entered the classroom ignoring everyone on sight and sitting down. It promised to be a long, hard day.

Roy was snoozing on his table after his English teacher left. After a while a hand touched his shoulder making jump instantly.

"IT'S A TRAP!"

He screamed before the hand's owner could do anything to stop it.

"Easy Roy, It's lunch time."

He looked at the speaker only to discover that it is Danny. He rubbed his head and almost fell off his chair trying to get up. Fortunately for him, Danny had quick reflexes and grabbed his arm and saved him from the Game Over screen.

"Wow, my leg is a bit dumb. I don't even know how much I slept."

"Around five minutes I presume."

"That's a lot, for a mosquito."

"Do you mind if I accompany you?"

"... Where again?"

"School Cafeteria"

"Oh, sure, I guess."

They walked to the cafeteria, got their lunch and sit down in a random solitary table.

"Feeling better?"

"Better? You could say that."

He raised his head and saw his friend group along with Jackson talking.

"I wonder if I could get a headshot on that head from here with a batarang."

"You could, but then it would return to you and he would know who his attacker was."

"Fair point. If I was Batman with enough time to prepare, trust me, he would never know."

"I would, and my silence is not cheap." Danny grinned after that sentence.

"I'm Batman, I'm as rich as Scrouge McDuck. Speak your price."

"It depends on if I'm right about you or not."

Roy was smirking until that last statement. Was he a spy sent by those two dummies? Was he James Bond in disguising himself as a handsome teenager? Or in fact he was an alien that knows about his wizardry secrets and wants to own them in order to rule the universe?

"W-W-Well, what do you mean by that?"

Nervous mode activated.

"I have sensed this vibes about you but it is unclear if you're my type or I'm yours."

No, No, No. Absolutely no. It has been weeks since he first entered this school. He was not handsome or had charisma. He was just an eccentric geek that thinks that maturing is for people who didn't like their childhood. Yeah, he was onto guys, fact he didn't mention because it was no one's business. Does a radar really exist or what? His has been broken for centuries. Hell, he didn't even look forward to having a boyfriend yet. How is he going to put booby traps on his house in order to prevent dummies from entering? In reality he cou-

"Roy?"

"Wh- what?"

"I'm... sorry if I made you feel uncomf-"

"No! It was not lik- Yes it was!. You can't just expect to throw a bomb and don't think about the casualties!"

"... What casualties?"

"Well, yes, I like men, but we merely know each other."

"We can arrange for that."

"Sorry, but i don't th- excuse me?"

Danny approached the table and hence to Roy, making him no less nervous as he was already shaking.

"As it seems you are anxious about this. How about we get to know each other better and then decide?"

"..."

"... So?"

"Wait a minute, I need to think"

But everything in his head at that moment was Popcorn.

"... With seven conditions."

"... I'm listening."

Roy accommodated himself at the chair smirking like a good businessman.

"First, not declaring this as date. I have it already with me crying in front of everyone. I don't need any more rumors, not until I'm comfortable with this."

"And the others?"

"... I forgot."

Danny started laughing, which made Roy's body to loosen up and stabilize. He maintains control through humor and fun. Or at least he tries it.

"Friends then?"

Danny put his hand in position of shaking.

"We'll see about that Danny."

And both shook hands and continued eating until the next row of classes.

Nothing strange happened. And now without lies. All went awkward but oddly happy because using sweet was too cheesy for him to use. From time to time both of them would look at each other and made a funny gesture with hands or funny faces, getting a smile or a quiet laugh in response.

Classes ended, leaving every student free until they decided to do homework or to return the next day. For Roy who had a long and intensive day, he only longed for a fast trip to his bed. He said goodbye to Danny filling his heart with cheesiness enough to make a thousand pizzas and left the classroom fast. The reason behind that is to avoid any contact with those "twerps" as Jackson likes to say. Before leaving school, he felt the urge of the nature and hurried to the closest bathroom.

When he left he found out that there were no souls in the corridor. A bit too much horror movie material for his taste. He turned around to go to the exit and found a guy. A young man who was a couple years older than him perhaps? He was wearing a leather jacket and dark denim jeans. And from what he could observe, he had this painful look in his face. Reluctantly to what any other teenager would do in a horror movie, he approached him slowly but steady.

"Can I help you?"

"Y-yes, where is Scott McCall?"

Scott? He really has some weird friends.

"Since school finished a while ago, he probably is heading back home." He was going to regret the next words but he was supposed to be friendlier with friend's friends.

"If you have any message or something maybe I could-"

"I need to see him, now."

He was hurt? That was the impression but it was really that? His movements were like he has a fever or something alike.

"Give me a moment then."

He brought up his phone and started dialing his number. That knowledge was given to him by accident. He spent a lot of time with Allison and her phone had that number in display too many times for him to remember. The other phone picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Where are you Scott?"

"Roy? There is som-"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The shout left Scott a bit dizzy but he did manage to say he was at the entrance. Before he could keep up with the conversation, Roy hanged up.

"He is in the entrance, do you want me to-"

When he turned around he saw no one. He vanished in thin air. He swore that if he encounters more ghosts, he would call the Ghostbusters. Confused from the event, he left the school looking but not finding anyone worth remembering at the entrance or it's vicinity.

He rode his bike back home and found both siblings having a happy chat about their jobs.

"Hey dwarf, how was your day?"

"Tiring, very tiring, I think I'll study, do my homework and go straight to bed."

"Ok, if you need anything go get it."

Roy raised his arm in agreement and entered his room. He jumped on the bed and hugged his pillow for about half an hour, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. His head was a mess of thoughts and What ifs.

"C'mon Roy, you have to do some homework or else Harris is going to bath you in Sulfuric Acid."

With no mood but a sense of moral obligation he pushed himself to do his school tasks with average results, but that had to do the trick for today.

"Dinner is ready Dwarf!"

"Coming!"

Salad was the menu and salad was eaten. Discussing politics and how everything was going so far in their lives, Roy remembered them that he has soon the parent teacher conference and told his brother and sister.

"We will have to suffice since…" He looked at his sister for a moment and continued speaking. "Well, I hope you are doing fine dwarf."

"I'm doing well actually. I've been doing my homework and stuff."

"Great, because your older brother was not the smartest of the pack."

"Guilty!"

Laughing was a daily activity that Roy loved and treasured since the accident where their parents died. It was and still is hard for them but he will always know that if they stick together, everything will go fine.

That night he dreamt about a hospital morgue. He was looking at the bodies lined up, faceless except for one. His own body was there. Fearful and trembling he put aside the sheet.

He woke up grabbing his left arm trying not to scream due to the pain, crying hard until it wore off. He took off his t-shirt and looked at his arm only to find nothing, only a sensation of having sensed that in another person.


	4. Entangled

"I need coffee."

Roy and Adam went into the kitchen like they were real zombies. Clear signs of insomnia on their eyes and slow as a snail. Lauren, on the other hand, was eating her breakfast listening to the radio.

"You should go to bed early."

"We did."

"I meant Adam. Playing videogames all night it's not allowed unless it's weekend!"

"It was a hard dungeon and everyone knows that if someone throws my cousin at a TV to murder her I'm going to do anything in my hand to save her."

"Save me Adam! I need this orange juice or I will die!"

"I think we already have your coffin ready."

"Screw you."

Daily humor at its best. Suddenly they went from happy fun time to concern and worry time. The reason was the broadcasting news.

"A man has died in the local video store. The evidence gathered by the police suggests that the victim was attacked by a mountain lion."

"You have to be kidding me."

And the opening sequence came out.

After a few minutes listening to the radio for more information, Lauren lectures the other two brothers for being slow and urges them to hurry before they get late.

Roy had already everything in order and before he opened the door to leave Lauren calls him.

"Yes sis?"

"After school I will call you so you get back home."

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, an animal one. I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself."

"Wait wha-"

"Now go, you're late!"

And Lauren closed the door on his face. He felt the urge to inhale, close his mouth, and exhale the oxygen back through his nose to revert them to their original form. He took his bike and headed to school.

"What the hell? First I just want to kill those two for trying to cover up my incredible investigation and then someone is killed by a "mountain lion"? So much for originality and cleverness."

"Hey."

"And what about my sister? Why this now? Just because of this mountain lion? From what I know, she doesn't know about handling wild animals and she didn't write about animals and how to find them… yet."

"Roy…"

"What I am supposed to do with Danny? I mean, yeah, I like him. But all of this so sudden is going to get me to the mental hospital I swear. Maybe if I use a Tardis or a Delorean…"

"Roy!"

"IT'S A TRAP!"

Roy yelled when he noticed Scott was biking alongside him. He just prayed he didn't get anything at all.

"I don't talk to you."

"So you talk to yourself."

Now thinking about a murderous intention towards him wasn't so bad in theory after all.

"I… just wanted to apologize." Said Scott in a low and slow tone.

"OH REALLY?"

Scott was startled from that sudden shout. He was still training not to jump from Roy's awkward and erratic behavior from time to time. Roy, after all these years, still doesn't know how to handle them.

"GEE I WONDER WHY!"

"Could you please keep it down?"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"Because you are drawing everyone's attention!"

Roy realized too late that they were already at the entrance of school. He didn't even remember getting off his bike and walking with Scott.

"I'm troubled." Said Roy ignoring all the eyes looking directly at him.

"Why? What's troubling you?"

"You, mountain lion, PTC, how to get away with murder, Danny, all of you hiding secrets."

"Hold on a sec… Danny?"

"Scott, you may have a lot of talents, perceiving the important worries of the people around you escapes from that category."

He opened his locker and put some books in there. His thoughts exactly are: If you're not going to let me into your little tree house, don't bother talking to me.

"What tree house?"

"Curses, foiled again by my own mind." Maybe he should stop saying his thoughts.

"… You know I have trouble understanding you right?"

"I'm the first on the line…"

He closed the locker and hit it with his head a few times softly but soundly leaving Scott in a dilemma on what to do. His prayers were listened.

"I would want to know why you are so concerned about the animal attacks." He looked at Scott with a tired yet painful face.

"I… I just want to know if it's a problem of confidence or a life of death matter or if you don't like my presence." Continued speaking.

Scott put his hand on his shoulder trying to explain and comfort him.

"It's not like we don't like you, you are not the problem. It's just that… it's… hard to explain."

"Like it was some fantastic creature that did that? A werewolf or a behemoth or even Cerberus?"

His eyes widened for a brief moment at the mention of a werewolf. Unfortunately for Roy, he was too tired and unfocused to notice that.

"N-No, it's more like… can't you just trust me?" Scott was lost in words and pleaded for his understanding. He was taking a high risk since he didn't know how Roy could react. But it would be much worse if he knew the truth.

"… Ok, fine, I trust you."

"Thanks. Really, it's better this way."

"Yeah… whatever."

Roy took off and headed for chemistry with Scott just beside him. He knew that he was looking at him preoccupied, but it didn't matter. For him, all that was happening was external to him. Nobody wanted him in their affairs and was understandable. But the lack of confidence or trust was getting the best of him. Was high school ruled by the law of the jungle? He hoped not.

He sat on his usual seat next to… who was it again? And just immediately after Stiles entered, the wannabe Professor Snape arrived at the scene.

"Students, I'm going to test your teamwork aptitudes since maybe your independent abilities to pass chemistry don't make the cut, which I think they don't. You are accustomed to do projects on pairs. If two heads think better than one and Stilinski only counts as half, let's see what three can. I have prepared a list for this."

Roy was fearing what would happen. Of course he was going to be paired with Jackson and Lydia. He didn't have anything against Lydia, at least not at the same level of Jackson. He was a twerp. Just when he was planning how to avoid doing laundry which involved alligators and using a hipster's scarf he noticed something peculiar.

"Jackson, if you need to leave the class for whatever reason, tell me."

Harris was concerned about Jackson? Roy turned his head to gossip but he was caught by the teacher.

"Maybe I should reconsider thinking that knowledge can be found in your head Mr. Temens."

He abstained from responding. There are times for answering with the truth. This was not that time.

"Let's see if Danny can actually teach you and Stilinski to behave yourselves in class."

"Wait what?"

"Move before I change your partner for a more suitable one… like the principal."

A glups could be heard from Roy. Stiles and Danny joined his sides and he was at the edge of a panic attack. The world was against him that day or what?

Stiles just looked at him with a: Well, we are stuck together face and Danny was grinning filled with happiness and Roy could already feel that the pizza had already too much cheese for him to bear.

"Hey Roy." Started Danny.

"H-Hi…"

"How was your way back home?"

"Really weird, I encountered this guy at the school…"

"You want me to really reconsider your pairing right Mr. Temens?"

Harris' face was just immediately in front of him. That situation only asked for one kind of solution. He grabbed two of his thickest books and put it vertically on both of his sides with the purpose of evading visual contact with Danny and Stiles.

It would seem that his action pleased him since he smiled more than when he teased some of his students so he turned around and began writing on his blackboard.

"Focus Roy, focus."

"You do that Mr. Temens, in silence."

"Sir yes sir."

Everyone was going to start laughing but they instead looked surprised at Harris who was grinning in such a way that someone with common sense would have called the police for a potential psychopath on the loose. Roy's commitment to his subject was something he didn't have in years.

This was shown when Roy put all his attention on the class and whenever he had a trouble understanding a concept or how to calculate the amount of solute, Harris would explain it without sarcasm, irony or making fun of him. After the class Stiles was in front of Roy on his knees asking.

"How did you do it? Tell me your secrets."

"… You wished I wished to know how it happened too; I'm as confused as everyone in this classroom."

"Like, seriously, he is like the only person in this world that has a black hole instead of a heart and you destroyed that theory completely. Like PLUSH."

Roy laughed nervously, not because of Stiles, that was kinda funny, he was nervous due to that man on his left. Danny had put his hand on his leg for quite a while ago and the sensation didn't fade out.

"Yeah well, we all thought that from Snape and you know how it ended." Replied Stiles with a goofy tone.

"Really? I thought I was the only one that called Harris Snape!"

"No, he did it too on his first class with him." Said Danny as he entered the conversation. Soon Allison and Scott joined it as well.

"Roy, you are incredible! It's like when you tame a violent pet!"

"As I said, I don't know how I did that. Maybe I pushed the correct buttons, I don't know."

Everyone was happily talking and laughing around him. He quickly wiped out a tear coming from his eye with his shirt. Their mood was contagious and he was happy to be part of it after a long time he didn't want it to end.

"We have to go to English class."

"Then let's join the party and defeat the forces of evil!"

"Yeah, because the teacher is a boss we can TOTALLY defeat with our underlevel."

Stiles and Roy laughed leaving the rest of the companions out of the humor only understandable by gamers. Entering the class, they found out that the teacher was early that day and was preparing to begin the class not letting them to continue with their friendly conversation.

During class, Roy had an awkward feeling. Like someone was anxious about someone else but not in his vicinity. Roy looked through the window and saw someone very familiar staring, or was it observing?. Observing who? He kept staring at him and felt something else. Was it surprise? How come?

"Roy, do you know the answer?"

"Huh?"

Roy looked at the teacher and saw at the blackboard a bunch of words who sounded similar to another words in other languages.

"Can you repeat the question please?"

"Yes, How would you translate the word Pan in spanish?"

"Like Pan meaning bread in English or Pan meaning "sartén" in spanish?"

"Both works. Excellent, now Isaac, how about...?"

The teacher moved her attention to Isaac letting Roy look outside still with his heart beating fast due to eluding a trap. But that person was there no more. He looked around and saw Scott looking at the window too, only leaving him to the question: Coincidence or Conspiracy? He decided to try his luck after class, now, he had to stay calm while Danny turned around and smiled at him. Damn, he had to adapt fast to this situation or he would have a heart attack.

He liked him. That's a fact. But it's also a fact that he didn't know how to behave as a boyfriend. Hell, it was the first time someone had a love interest with him. How there was not a manual for this kind of thing? The movies and series always show that this relationships are always cheesy and perfect until something or someone screws it up. Everything was written on the script but this is real life. There is no script. There is no hope.

"Roy, class just ended."

"YEAH I KNEW THAT."

Roy left the classroom in a hurry without letting anyone to catch up with him not even remembering which class he had now. He just found himself at the gym all alone and perfect for a musical.

"Not going to sing. If there were mirrors here they would shatter at the exact time I say I'm going to sing."

He sighed loudly and headed to the door he came in when suddenly he froze in front of the door. The source of the same anxious he felt before but with a hint of threat was just behind him. He turned around only to find himself at the floor a few meters away from the exit door. SlightlycConfused he got up and searched for the cause with no results. He was not dreaming right? He felt an arm grabbing his shoulder and throwing him... right?

In less than a second his body moved by itself rolling to the side. His mind, on the other hand, didn't know how that happened. The answer to the puzzle was just a second away from him. He looked at a man, a man he saw just the other day, standing where he was a moment ago in a way that hinted he was going to grab someone. And that someone was him.

"W-what are you doing? Who are you?!"

"I could ask the same. What are you?"

Roy blinked a few times trying to understand the question. What is he? What the hell is he blabbering about?

"What am I? A student at this school?"

He looked annoyed. Really annoyed. The threat feeling was intensifying and Roy didn't like that. He had to get away from there and fast. But the exit was at running distance and he could have sworn that he was not faster than that guy.

"I will ask you one more time. Who are you?"

"I'm Roy, Roy Temens. So what's your name?"

"Not of your business."

"Oh great, no manners in this world."

He was getting pissed, slowly walking towards him and Roy answering by walking backwards at the same speed. Maybe he could get some time talking to him?

"Y-You're Scott's friend right? Why did you want to talk to him in such a hurry?"

"What are you?"

Keep doing it, you're getting near the door.

"You were quite anxious yesterday. Did something happen?"

The man instinctively covered his left arm by keeping it behind him putting his other arm forward in the process and Roy widened his eyes. Could it be that the pain he had felt at night after the nightmare was the same one as that guy's from yesterday? It can't be. It was just a coincidence and a connection he made without proof. But what could he do? He tried it even if it was worthless.

"You got hurt on your left arm yesterday right?"

He got a huge response. He froze and got paler keeping his eyes focused on Roy who was not expecting it to work at all. He knew he just pushed the right button with raw luck but that wasn't going to last long. The danger was palpable and his patience was running short. Without thinking he turned around and got to the exit and crossed the door. He didn't try to look behind but instead he found himself focusing his attention on his feels. He was more receptive to what was happening around him. The feels and emotions of the students were more precise.

With no apparent reason, he focused on one sensation and tracked it source. He went into the classroom and found Scott and Allison in a very romantic situation involving a hug and a kiss. Of course they stared at the newcomer.

"... I would ask if I interrupted something but that's obviously the case."

"Yep" Said Allison.

"Sorry, I'll just go."

"Thanks."

He went through the door and started thinking about if they had no class until lunch when the situation he had just left alive punched him in the face. So he entered the classroom again interrupting their romantic time.

"Now what?" Asked Scott annoyed treating Roy like he would treat Stiles in that same situation.

"I just remembered that your friend just stalked me and presumably attacked me at the gym."

"What?" Both of the lovers asked.

"You know, that guy that was asking about you yesterday. He just followed me to the gym and kept asking me who I was."

Scott paled the same way that guy did. Maybe it was genetic? Allison looked at her boyfriend demanding an answer and Roy smiled for that.

"How should I know? Besides I barely know him."

"Yeah, and someone who barely knows you asks where were you while he was hurt?"

"Wait, he was hurt?" Allison stepped aside from Allison and approached Roy to hear him more clearly.

"Yes, his left arm actually." Roy answered with confidence. Scott was standing there quiet but nervous.

"Scott?" Allison was growing impatient and both boys could feel it.

"Well... the thing is... that... you know... Derek likes you."

Allison shouted a What?! While Roy only thought that he finally knew his name without hearing the other part of the sentence.

"When he found me yesterday, he told me that... well... he fell in love with you."

Allison and Roy's faces had the same degree of: WHAT?!. Of course Scott was lying but he was lucky that Roy was utterly surprised that the only thing he sensed was a bit of oddity out of Scott. Roy walked through the class towards the door denying it.

"What? No, NO! No. Nonono. How about no?"

Opened the door, said a final NO and closed it only to open it again after a few seconds showing only his arm and hand pointing at Scott and yelling NO one more time. Allison, who found herself with so many thoughts that couldn't talk, just left Scott there alone in the classroom. A deep sighed was heard afterwards.

After a fun and awkward lunch time where you could find death stares and complexity faces, the rest of the classes went smoothly and finally the school day reached it's ending. Roy was preparing for a dash towards the exit when Danny interfered with his escape plans.

"Hey, want to watch the training? I'd like someone to root for me."

"Who roots on a training?"

"You should see Lydia."

Now how to say no to the most boring sport next to golf. Maybe he could use the sister plan and say he was expected to go straight home. It was plausible and understandable without making him the bad guy. Yep. He was decided to go with that foolproof plan.

"Yes, of course I will watch the training."

Idiot. But how could you say no with that man standing in front of him? Sometimes he wondered if hormones existed only to make humans seem and feel stupid. At the bleachers with his notebook opened up to the last entry of his I have better things to do than watch this crappy training sport and started writing.

After a while the players entered the field. He raised his head and identified Scott, Jackson, Stiles, Isaac and the handsome Danny. Really, the only two good things that lacrosse had was Danny and gear mixed up. Without noticing he found himself looking expectantly at the training game, not staring apart from Danny.

"Roy! I thought you went straight home."

Allison and Lydia joined his party and sat next to him, snapping him out of the hypnotic boyfriend.

"Oh, hi. I was... giving moral support."

"It's not a real match" Said Lydia making Roy feel stupid.

"Yeah, but if your morale is already low on training, I don't want to know what happens in an actual match." Quickly made up.

"Hmm" Lydia didn't answer that and instead raised a banner which says: Jackson we love you!

"Great... slogan... I think."

"It is amazing indeed. I'm practicing for the next match, right Allison?"

She nodded and started looking at Scott and so did Roy but not for the same reasons. He was angry, but not at the same level of angry as the other players. Maybe it was Jackson teasing him? At that point Scott scored a goal and Allison raised her arm waving at him which was responded with the same fashion.

"Strange yet curious."

"What is strange and curious?"

"Nothing, nothing, just talking to myself."

A few minutes later all the players started unpacking to go shower and leave the school. Roy was going down the bleachers and encountered Danny who was waiting for him.

"How was I?"

"Great, great, I loved how you... um... scored."

"I was the goalkeeper."

"...Really? I wasn't paying attention to anything else that wasn't you."

It's official, hormones make you say the truth in such a way that leaves you feeling like a teenager from TV.

"I'm flattered. After showering would you want to go out and do something?"

He was actually going to shout yes but then he remembered that he was supposed to wait for his sister call to return home.

"I have to pass, I have family business to attend when I get home."

"Then how about tomorrow?"

"Erm..."

He was again nervous. That was considered a date or only friends getting to know each other?

"I-I can't say for sure now. A-Ask me tomorrow."

"Ok, then..."

Roy froze in place at the scene that happened. Danny approached him and leaned his face towards his. He could feel his breath and a smell of aftershave that made Roy sniff it. It was a heady smell and Danny noticed it. He was near him, almost skin to skin. And his warm and sweet lips met his cheek. The explosion of feelings made his mental system to overload and suffered the infamous blue screen of death.

"See you tomorrow."

Danny left the field and Roy was trying desperately to reboot the system but the 404 error always showed up saying that social behaviour was not found leading him to reboot it several times. After an eternity, he finally managed to move and breath normally.

He looked around nervously. He didn't know how much time it passed since the... the... THAT. There was still light but it didn't tell him what time was it. His mind didn't function as always since it took him a few minutes to actually acknowledge that he had his phone.

It would seem he was stuck in that same position for about 30 or 40 minutes. At least nobody noticed, or that is what he told himself. He sighed in relief when he opened the phone to check the time and he didn't find a single call from his sister or anyone.

"That means Lauren didn't arrived at home yet."

With that in mind he walked fast out of there. He went into the school and crossed a few corridors when he suddenly heard some talking, almost a yelling. He recognized the voices and the call of the gossip was too charming for him to ignored. He tracked the voices to the locker room and spied with his ear trying to catch the conversation.

"Are you mad Scott? What the hell were you thinking?!" Roy widened his eyes at the sound of who called himself Derek. He was talking to Scott but why?

"If you didn't attack him nothing would have happened!"

"I told you he was not just an average student, he is something else!"

"Ok guys, how about we relax for one minute?" Stiles suggested much to Roy's beliefs. Now he had to add one more victim for the murder attempt.

"No Stiles, this is serious. With the hunters here and the Alpha killing people we can't ignore another threat!" Derek yelled obviously pissed.

"Another threat? Roy may be awkward, eccentric and a bit crazy, but threat?"

"Stiles, He is not human!"

"He seems human for me."

"Then what is he Derek?"

"I don't know yet, but..."

Then Roy was in real danger. His phone began ringing with a picture of her sister displaying on the screen. No thinking, no reasoning, and definitely no plan devising. If this was a cartoon, there would be a silhouette made of smoke where he was standing.

He didn't look back, even if he heard the door open with fury just at the time he turned around the corner. He didn't hear any footsteps behind him but that didn't stop him. He went through the final door and found himself outside the school. He took his bike and rode away in fear.

After some time he calmed enough to realize he hung up his sister and proceeded to call her.

"Did I got you at a bad time?"

"Sorry Sis, didn't mean to hung you, I was... occupied."

"Nah, don't worry. I called because there were problems at work and I have to work extra hours for at least two or three days so don't wait for me at home."

"That sucks."

"I know, I already told Adam so no need to tell him again, anyway, I have to get back to work."

"Ok sis, take care!"

"Bye bye!"

He put his phone on his pocket and continued cycling until he got home. He was surprised he didn't see Adam when he spotted a note on the kitchen which says that he was going to buy some groceries. Roy decided to use the time alone to have a cold and long shower. There was a lot of information in his head and it didn't make any sense.

"Oddly enough, Danny isn't the first of the problems. First I find myself being attacked by zomb- I mean, this guy called Derek, attacked out of the blue I may add and he kept asking me who I was or some shit like that. Then Danny being... being..."

He was blushing so much that he wondered if he was using cold or hot water.

"NEVERMIND, Scott apparently lied to me saying Derek fell in love with me. Seriously, what kind of excuse is that? Although he was quite han- NO. The important thing is that I eavesdropped them and they were saying something about hunters, Alphas and something about me not being human."

"Well, I'm a bit awkward, eccentric and you could say a bit crazy, but saying that I was not human was rather rude!" He found funny that he quoted Stiles without realizing it. Either way he was staying under the water for too long and hurried out of the shower.

His brother didn't arrive yet so he decided to finish his homework and study chemistry before the exams come up. Chemistry alongside Economics were his least favorite subjects and he was trying his best not to failing them in the future.

"If I study hard now, I won't have to study it later."

He told himself in order to keep his spirits up while he was fighting maths and dissolutions. An hour later he heard the door opening and Adam yelling: We're home Dwarf!

Roy ran downstairs and saw Adam and Lauren.

"Oh, you ran into each other?"

"You could say that. It's your turn to cook dwarf."

"... Ok?"

"Don't worry Roy, I'll help." Lauren offered but after seeing her tired face Roy rejected the offer.

"You are tired, get some rest and I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Lauren gave him a comprehensive smile and headed towards the sofa. The two brothers heard her sister falling on it and hided their laughter. Roy didn't have the knowledge or the ability that their brother and sister had so he went for something easy and tasty. He prepared some french fries with sausages and eggs finding himself attacked by the oil twice.

"I-It's done! I think..."

The two members of the family came and were pleased by the sight of the food. Even if the three siblings were tired from their respective work, they talked happily and with energy through dinner until it ended when the older siblings went to their bed straight away after biding the youngest one a good night.

He as well was tired as hell and, as his brother and sister did, he went straight to bed longing in his thoughts that he was not human.

That night he dreamt that he was chased by dogs through the woods until he came across a great and bad cared mansion and entered there. He woke up with an angry face thinking: Last time I play Resident Evil, even though I didn't play it... yet...

And he fell asleep again.


	5. Connections

Roy woke up with the urge of using a rocket launcher to defeat an evil monster but that faded away fast when he saw the hour. He put on a long gray T-shirt and a blue shirt. A pair of black jeans and white trainers. Ready to chase baddies and to run away from psychopaths. He went downstairs and found no one there except for a note. They had early work to do and left without him.

He didn't start organizing the info he had about the recent events yet and he knew that it would give him a headache. He finished with his toasts and orange juice and left the house on his bike. After some minutes of riding a concept came out of his mind which, somehow, explained all the strange things happening to him.

"Role-play."

Everything was an act and those three were in an adventure to eradicate evil in a live role-play. In anyone else's mind that would mean nonsense. It was ridiculous and stupid and of course was not the explanation for what was happening. On the other hand, Roy's mind had to try to explain those strange events as quickly as possible in order to prevent another system overload. So his mind accepted the Role-play theory until his brain could resist the fact that something more dangerous and fantastic was happening surrounding him and time was running short for him to discover everything.

His thoughts led him to school. Some of his fellow students greeted him only to be answered by unspoken thoughts. He sat on his chair and with his eyes closed he wandered in a world formed by his desires, beliefs and knowledge.

Some eerie feeling was in the air, making him feel uneasy to the extent he opened his eyes. What he saw was not the classroom. The blackboards and tables were changed to a road at night. It was surrounded by trees of the same type and the floor could not be seen by the mantle of leaves. The wind was striking the woods making them creek. Roy looked around him several times and had contradictory feelings. On one hand he was at peace. The wind touching his skin and hair and the environmental sound with no human noise was like a hidden paradise. But on the other hand, at the same time, he had this sense of restlessness and insecurity. The thought that something bad was going to happen didn't leave his mind even if he tried hard to keep it away.

"Accept the past..."

He turned around to his speaker. It was a hooded man of his same height and his hood was covering it's face. His voice was distorted in such a way it gave him the creeps to listen to it.

"So you can face the future..."

"Where am I? Who are you?"

But he started fading away in the form of autumn leaves. He blinked a few times before he was again alone in such a place. Roy closed his eyes trying to picture the essence of that place. Somehow he knew that place but his mind failed at bringing back when or how.

He then heard something else. Like a ruckus made by many people. The wind ceased to blow and when he opened his eyes he found himself at the classroom. What he actually saw was a grayish brown surface shadowed by his own face. He raised his head and saw the Coach entering the room and sitting down on his chair. Yawning he looked at both sides. On his left was Allison who was talking to Lydia and on his right someone barely known. His name was Matt? The only thing he knew about him is that he always had a camera. Roy turned around and saw Danny staring forward, smiling at Roy when he noticed him. These days have been crazy and someone smiling at him made him forget all the bad things. Especially if it was Danny. Especially Danny.

"Temens."

Roy turned to see the Coach staring at him that made his face turn paler.

"If you stop looking at your... friend, Would you "kindly" start up with the reading you had for today?"

"Y-Yes Coach."

After the first couple of classes, lunch time happened at the cafeteria. On the usual table were Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Danny and him. It was kind of odd when you think about it. In that table there were two people who just don't get along at all. A pair of lovers. An impossible romance between the popular and the geek. Two pairs of best friends. The wannabe lover pair and the crazy who somehow manage to get along with all the inhabitants of that table.

"So there is nothing else except for lacrosse in this high school?" Asked Roy with an innocent but at the same time annoyed reason about the fact of lacrosse even existing.

"Not at all, you have more extracurricular activities to do such as music, theater, basketball, art and a bit more."

Roy sighed in relief. Not EVERYTHING was lacrosse.

"But Beacon's High is known by their lacrosse team." Added Jackson with satisfaction on his face.

If Roy would have been raising his arm in triumph, after what Jackson said, it would be lowered in shame and defeat.

"That's why we put so much effort in lacrosse. We want to go pro."

In his imagination, he was puking at every lacrosse player. Not Danny, but especially Jackson. And maybe not Stiles. But again on Jackson. Five times.

"You haven't played lacrosse in other schools right?" Danny asked much to Roy's dismay.

"No, I didn't even know what it was until I came here." Roy took the chance to look with hatred at Scott and Stiles who smiled nervously and kept eating.

"So you didn't see a real match of good ol' lacrosse." Jackson said with a smirk. If Roy was in lacrosse, he would change his face hitting it with the stick.

"It's not one of my priorities."

"And what are your priorities except rooting for the most important thing in this high school?" Jackson inquired looking for the moment to tease him. Roy took a notebook from his bag and displayed it open for the table to see. It was a diagram with connecting dots about...

"Clue?!" Everyone said loudly surprised.

"I think the baddy is the butler, with the ice pick, in the kitchen."

He got up and pointed his finger towards Scott who froze in shock for all the surrealism of the situation.

"You are the murderer!"

"What? Why are you pointing at me?"

"Because you killed him!"

Jackson got up and left the table annoyed and saying that he really was an idiot.

"Hey! I resent that! That's why you were the waitress!" Roy sat down with a fake angry face and put his notebook inside the bag again. Scott was petrified, Stiles was giving a nervous laughter, Lydia just looked other way, Allison found it funny and was laughing and Danny took a closer look at the notebook before his owner took it back.

"So you play Clue?" Asked Danny with that hated gorgeous smile.

"N-Not quite, I tend to use games or other things to put some order about what happens in my life." Roy looked both ways several times obviously nervous. It was an idiotic thing to say, even if it was the truth. He was not the average student at all. He was the crazy one.

"I played Clue too when I was younger, I was really bad at it."

"I like mental games more than physical ones. I am bad at sports and found myself having fun with the chess clubs." He said that with a sad tone. Danny, apparently, noticed that and came up with a horrible idea. Roy thought that it would go like awesome in theory and kind of a mess in practice.

"How about we all hang out together? I bet that you haven't explore the city yet."

"W-W-Well, I know where the grocery store is?"

Everyone except Lydia laughed without malice but even then, he was not accustomed to that kind of situation and he expected the worst. Aliens.

"I have an idea!" Said an enthusiastic Allison. "How about we show him the town and then we watch a movie? My house is free!."

"I like it! I join!" Said an also enthusiastic Danny. God, if he keeps smiling like that Roy will get diabetes.

"Count me out" Said Lydia. Without saying more she got up and went after Jackson.

"That goes for the popular and most beautiful girl in school." Stiles looked at everyone and after the known glare they gave him, he tried distracting them from what he already said.

"Erm... I want to watch a movie too! Actually, I have this Star Wars franchise on DVD..." Stiles clearly agreed with the plan. At first Scott was not sure about it and then decided it was a good plan as well. Feeling cornered he answered with respect and a well mannered way.

"Did he just run away?" Said Stiles with wide eyes and with his mouth open in surprise. Scott and Allison looked at each other concerned while Danny got up and left the cafeteria slowly but steady. Leaving the rest of the students on the table perplexed about how it happened.

Roy was found by the latter trying to hide in a locker. In the middle of the laughter, Danny asked him what was he doing exactly.

"Erm... Finding Narnia."

"Inside a locker?"

"Maybe they didn't have enough budget to have a wardrobe?"

Both of them laughed a little.

"Don't you feel comfortable with us?"

"On the contrary, but It's hard to adapt. My life wasn't easy you know."

"You sure are strange."

"Being ordinary is boring." It started as a happy sentence but this was changed when he lowered his voice. Danny approached him and put his hands on his shoulders. It was a warm and soothing sensation.

"C-can I ask you something Danny?" Said a trembling Roy, gently putting his hands over his.

"Of course."

"Why... why me? There are other men that are mentally sane and better built. Why?" Roy was losing his voice trying to express his insecurities That was haunting him from the beginning of that "friendship" but he tried to kept it from his mind. But now it emerged when they found themselves alone.

Danny gently touch Roy's face which was getting more red. It was embarrassing and yet he didn't want to leave his gaze.

"Because I like how cute you are when you panic. Also I find you to be very funny. You are one of a kind."

After all this time, someone fell in love with him for the same reasons he was bullied. The irony was pleasant for him. Danny accepted him the way he is and his heart was filled with extreme happiness and joy.

"Did I convince you?" Asked Danny.

"... You could say so..."

"So do you want to go sight-seeing?"

"Sure. I'd love it."

Danny let go of Roy. He calmed down a lot and more than feeling embarrassed, he felt in peace with his emotions. He got an answer for his important question and he could relax.

"I remembered that you don't have my number" "Suddenly said Roy with a naturalness that nobody could have guessed that there had been an intimate scene between those two.

"That's true, let's exchange numbers." Both of them took their cellphones out and registered the other's number.

"We should go to the next class, lunch time will be over shortly.

"Yeah... we should.

Roy and Danny walked through the corridors together. Roy felt that Danny was happy and, as such, he was happy as well. In his mind a message popped up with the text: You leveled up!. Your self-control, cunning and empathy stats raised a bit. His highest stat was craziness and empathy and the lowest were physical condition and social behavior.

Seeing Danny as he was, he felt a bit of a complex about his body. He wasn't keen on sports and didn't care about being fit. He always thought that his ability reading other people's feelings was enough to survive in this hard world. Even though that thought was not connected to his growing complex, it distracted him long enough to find himself already in the classroom.

He sat down blandly waiting for the other students and teacher to come inside. Allison was the first to come alongside Jackson and Lydia. Except for Allison, the other two just sat down without a word for Roy, which was better for him. Allison instead sat next to him and apologized.

"Sorry If I made you feel uncomfortable in any way, seriously, if you don't want to come it's fi-"

"No, I want to go, I'm sorry. I just... needed to use the bathroom right away and couldn't afford the time to say it." The lie was indeed strong in this one.

"Oh, really?" Allison was blinking her eyes like he was surprised about that answer.

"But thanks, I really want to see town and have fun with all of you." Said a smiling Roy.

"Good! Then let's meet after school and decide our route."

"Perfect."

Scott and Stiles entered the classroom soon afterwards and they were briefed about what to do, which was waiting at the entrance to discuss it. The teacher came in and after a few hours they were free. A few minutes later Allison and Roy were waiting at the entrance.

"What are they keeping so long?" Asked Allison impatiently.

"Didn't they have lacrosse training?" Wondered Roy which made Allison gasp.

"Oh no, they have training..."

Then Scott, Stiles and Danny came out through the entrance.

"Actually the coach said that he had to talk to Greenberg's parents ASAP so there is no training." Pointed Danny out.

"Who is Greenberg?" Asked Roy trying to remember the faces of his fellow students.

"That is a question that religion nor science can't answer yet." Said Stiles with an ominous voice which made everyone laugh hard.

"So, how about we meet in one hour at Roy's grocery shop?" Suggested Danny with a hint of laugh which irritated Roy.

"First, it's not MY shop, second, if you dare mock me one more time with my scarce knowledge of this town I will kick your ass faster than you can say Quidditch!"

"Ok ok, so, where is that grocery shop anyway?"

"I think is near the mexican restaurant where they have this giant Taco displayed with neon."

"Oh! That's actually near my house" Said Stiles. Scott nodded in agreement of knowing where it is and so did Allison.

"In one hour at the grocery shop then, see you later!" Danny waved at everyone before getting on his car and drive away.

"I should go too, I have to know where my parents leave and tell them of the plan, bye!" Allison did the same as Danny.

"So, yeah, I think I'll go get my Star Wars DVD before anyone suggest watching some crap like... I don't know... anything that is not Star Wars!" Roy laughed at the truth said by Stiles and saw him go away.

"Well Roy, we'll meet up in an hour... see you! "Scott went to get his bike and so did Roy. The rode together for a few minutes and then parted different ways. Shortly after Roy got home and no soul on sight.

"I better get ready... I shouldn't forget to put a note or something."

Roy took a post-it and wrote about his plans so his brother and sister knew what was he up to. Afterwards he went upstairs and showered quickly and changed his outfit. Looking at the mirror, he didn't remember the last time he wore that old jacket. A brown one with a hood with white cotton on the inside to keep the head warm. The rest of the outfit were denim trousers and black sneakers. He messed his hair with his hand until he saw fit. He had like half an hour left, well, a quarter counting the journey time, so he cleaned the kitchen's table and the kitchen counter.

When his mobile phone rang he jumped from the jumpscare. It was Danny saying that he was on his way. He left what he was doing, grabbed his keys and wallet and left the house. He didn't need to take the bike since the grocery shop was at walking distance. During his journey he put his headphones and listened to some vgm and wondered how awesome it would be to able to fast-travel like in some RPGs.

Roy reached his destination three minutes earlier and no sign of his friends arrival so he waited at the corner in order to spot them from any street. The first ones to arrive were the duet Scot-tiles.

"Hey buddy" Greeted Stiles with a waving Scott.

"Hi! I was worrying if any vampire or werewolf attacked you on your way here!" Roy joked laughing at his own fantasy. But they didn't find it so funny since Stiles only laughed nervously and Scott looked elsewhere with a faint anxious feeling. Was there a problem with vampires? Before he could ask them Allison arrived waving his hand at the distance.

"Hey! I'm sorry I'm late."

"You know you got here exactly at your hour right?"

"Oh really? I was talking to my dad and it seemed like an eternity to me."

"Is there a problem Allison?" Asked Scott.

"No, not at all. My parents are going to have dinner in a restaurant so we have the house for ourselves, only if you don't mind my aunt Kate wandering around. "Said Allison realizing her aunt's existence.

"No problem, I was wondering myself how your family is actually" Just when Roy finished his sentence, Danny arrived from behind nearly killing Roy with a heart attack.

"Sorry, I should have said something before spooking." Danny said without any sense of guilt.

"You are lucky I... I..." Roy started to blush raising question marks out of Allison and Scott. Stiles was too busy checking his Star Wars DVD on his bag to notice anything.

"Should we get moving?" Suggested Danny which was answered with a loud yes. The first stop was the music shop, a few minutes away from the grocery shop. In there Scott and Allison started listening through the same headphones and initiating romantic behavior. The three left were on the same aisle glancing through the discs and artists.

"What is your type of music?" Asked Stiles grabbing a disc of some unknown rock band.

"A mix I think? I prefer vgm but I don't dislike pop or rock. But the best genre for me is Jazz. I LOVE jazz." Said a hyped Roy imagining he was playing the saxophone in the middle of the shop. Fortunately they were the only ones, except for the owner, inside so there was no dignity loss.

Danny just looked at him being silly and smiled almost crashing with Stiles who was checking on the lovers from the distance. Soon after they were walking down the street to their next stop was the shopping center. Scott and Allison split up with the excuse of looking for clothes, women clothes. Stiles went straight into the game shop and Danny went to the sport's one . Roy was so tempted to follow Stiles that he had to balance the pros and cons of going with him or with Danny. The deciding winner was Danny for physical advantage. He entered the shop and looked for Danny who was, deduced by the goods near him, on the lacrosse area. Really, lacrosse is as boring as watching midgets.

"Hey, I was looking if there were any new gear." Said an enthusiastic Danny. Roy maybe chose the bad place to go and was soon regretting the decision.

"Oh... how... amazing... yeah..." He looked elsewhere in an attempt to run away from that horrible section. After a while of wandering around Stiles came inside with a long face.

"No new stock." Roy put his hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him while saying: Ea Ea.

"So, what are you lovebirds up to?"

Roy blinked several times, approaching his head dangerously near to Stiles'.

"Love... birds?" Stiles didn't back down a bit but instead bended himself backwards.

"Well, It is obvious that you and Danny are-"

He put a finger on his mouth and quickly grabbed him out of the shop. Outside he started questioning Stiles.

"It's not that evident right? I mean, It seems he likes me and I like him. Oh, I totally like him. But this is not a date! It's a friendly hang up with all my friends. What if he is thinking this is really a date with all of you being collateral damage? Oh my god, I'm not ready for this. Maybe I should faint or something to avo-"

Roy was going in circles and Stiles grabbed his arm before he counted the 13th cycle.

"First, breathe, breaaaaathe."

Roy reluctantly did as he said. He breathed a few times and found himself a bit calmer than before.

"Second, yes, it is a bit obvious, as obvious as that Superman is Clark Kent."

Stiles saw him rubbing his head nervous and desperate. He once again grabbed his arms and told him to calm down.

"That doesn't mean is bad. Seriously, if you guys like each other screw everything else!"

"But... But..."

"No buts!"

"... Butt..."

"Ok, forget what I just said." Roy started laughing, he loved word games way too much.

"Stiles, I'm not ready for this yet!" Changed his tone all of the sudden.

"Look at both of you! It's obvious it can work out" Tried to imbue Roy with his optimism.

"What should I do then? We are so different. Hell, I hate lacrosse!"

"You could fake you like it."

Roy just faked he was puking to show his opinion about that.

"Or... you could like it."

"... That doesn't make logical sense." Roy declared with a neutral face.

"I think that you don't like it because you haven't tried it."

"Hell no. Can't you see that I could actually fly away if the wind really tries right? I don't have the condition to survive against Jackson or Danny or even Scott!" The conversation was getting on his nerves and his moving hands uncontrollably was proof of that.

"Yeah, thanks for taking me into consideration and underestimate my strength..." Stiles looked down a bit sad. It was rude of him not to mention him, even if it wasn't entirely true.

"Sorry..."

"Well, it's true though... Anyway, you see Allison right? It doesn't have anything in common with that dumb head and watch them. Love is in the air." Both of them leaned their heads into the clothes shop and saw those two kissing over and aisle of woman underwear.

"... It still scares me Stiles."

"It should, maybe we will be able to see how they get kicked out of the shop for making out!"

"Stiles!"

"Sorry, sorry. But if you don't try it, maybe you will regret it."

That hit Roy like a flood. Maybe he was right and he should just try his best instead of focusing on his insecurities. He smiled at Stiles and hugged him making him go stiff due to the spontaneity of the move.

"Thanks Stiles."

"Y-Your welcome?" Just at that moment Scott and Allison were approaching them questioning themselves what happened for such an effusive hug. Roy let go of Stiles at the sight of those two and quickly said: Hug time! And hugged both Scott and Allison.

"Oh, thanks!" Said Allison with a mix of happiness and surprise. Scott just accepted his hug with a smile. Just as the Universe wanted, Danny got out of the shop as well so he had a free hug as well.

"What did I do?" Questioned Danny.

"Being awesome of course." Danny blushed a little making Stiles laugh quietly and Allison grab Scott's hand while saying an: Owwww.

"Well, if hug time is over, should we move on?"

"Yes!"

They walked the streets having fun and talking about school stuff. At some point Roy's phone started ringing. He told them to wait a minute and took it.

"Hello?"

"Dwarf? Are you ok?"

"Yes... something wrong?"

"No no, I saw your note. I called because I wanted to know if everything was alright."

"Yes... everything is alright... well, good, awesome, amazing, lovely."

"Ok ok, I get it."

"Something else?"

"Yes, I got a little gift for you from your sister. She said that it was time to give it to you."

"What is it?"

"Seeeeecreeet."

"I HATE YOU!" Everyone jumped at that yell and looked with concerned at Roy who was unpredictably laughing.

"And if you need a ride home call me. I noticed you didn't take your bike."

"Ok, thanks bro!"

"See you!"

"Bye!" He hung the phone and started explaining the yell to his friends.

"It sounds like you get along with each other, that's strange considering siblings are known to fight over everything." Said Stiles with a nodding Scott backing him up.

"It was like that many years ago but..." There was a sudden pause and then happily continued. "But now we depend on each other, we're a happy family."

"That's good to hear" Said Allison looking at her phone. "We should go straight to my house or else we won't have time for the movie." Everyone agreed. Since Allison and Stiles were the only ones who brought a car and Allison's house was a bit far for walking, they agreed to splitting up. The lovers would go on their own while the other two would go with Stiles. Inside the jeep, Danny sat on the copilot seat and Roy on the passenger's seat behind them.

"I like the smell of the jeep." Abruptly declared Roy putting Stiles in a state of feeling complimented or insulted.

"How so...?"

"I usually don't like car's smell since it gives me nausea. I often throw up."

Stiles gulped, worried about his jeep integrity. Danny, on the other hand turned around to check on him.

"Do you feel sick now?"

"No, I'm doing fine. It only happens at longer journeys. Fortunately buses, trains, metro or any public transportation are safe vehicles for me."

"That's a relief" Said Danny.

"Yes, a relief for my time with the mop."

"I resent that! Now watch as I unleash my Bad Breath!"

"NOOOOOO!" The three of them started laughing so hard they could see Scott and Allison looking back. Shortly after they managed to reach their destination. Allison's house.

"It's bigger than I thought, I like the decoration plants on the entrance, they sure seem fluffy enough to act as a cushion." Said Roy. Behind him, Scott was rubbing his head thinking that it was true it acts as such.

Everyone was waiting for Allison to open the door when it was opened from the inside by a woman.

"Hey Allison, I wanted to save you the time to use your keys." Stated the woman, presumably Allison's aunt, Kate, who was mentioned before.

"Guys, this is my aunt Kate, Kate, you already know Scott" He waved his hand and smiled with a hint of nervous due to him stealing a poison bullet from her bag to save Derek. And not to mention that Allison actually stole condoms from that bag too, which made the ending of that dinner worse than it was.

"This is Stiles." Answered by waving hands.

"Danny."

"How are you?"

"And Roy."

"It's a pleasure."

Kate looked at them as she was scanning for information and then proceeded to step aside the door.

"I really miss high school, now every guy is eye candy..."

"Kate!"

"If you need me I will be... on the house. Don't break anything!" As soon as she finished her sentence, she disappeared on one of the corridors of the house. Roy's first impression is that she was younger than he expected and that there was something off with her.

"If you would accompany me to the dining room" Allison asked with a singing voice and their guests complied. Everyone except Scott and Allison sat on one of the sofas making themselves comfortable.

"Stiles, can you prepare the DVD while I take care of the popcorn?"

"Sure! Leave it to me!"

"I will help you" Offered Scott to Allison who nodded and both of them went inside the kitchen.

"This house is beautiful. I really like the atmosphere here" Stated Roy standing up and looking closer to the pictures on the walls.

"Owww, I would take that as a compliment but I didn't choose it" Kate entered at the room with a glass of wine on hand.

"Oh... "Roy was loss at words at Kate's arrival.

"You are so cute when you are nervous, don't worry, I don't bite." Stiles, who was preparing the DVD jumped a bit at the mention of bite.

"Which film are you going to see? Tell me it's not a romantic one starring Jennifer Aniston or Sandra Bullock."

"Star Wars. Only romantic when needed and the rest filled with the Force!" Said Stiles enthusiastic. Roy noticed how Danny joined the conversation and the three of them were talking about the movie when he felt it. He fell on his knees due to the strength of the feeling. Who could have so much anger within them in order to put such a strain on him? It never happened before, not counting what happened with Mr Myers before he was taken to the hospital. He looked through the window and saw a pair of red eyes observing from the distance. This so much hatred. A few seconds later the three talkers noticed Roy on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Asked an approaching Danny while the other two stayed near him.

"... Do mountain lions have red eyes?" While Danny answered with a plain: I don't know. The feeling response Roy got from the other two was outstanding. Stiles was feeling fear while Kate was defiant. What the hell was happening?

"You three stay here, I will be back." Kate left the room in a hurry leaving the guests there. Roy looked back through the window but found nothing. The red eyes were gone. He stood up and heard Scott coming back and whispering something to Stiles. They were very nervous almost reaching panic levels. This was worth investigating so he approached them.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing, it's just that I was asking him if... he could give me a ride home after the movie." Said Scott backed up with a bunch of yes from Stiles.

"I can't believe you still lie. Nobody gets so panicked for having a ride home Scott!" He backed a bit in order to point him with his finger. At that time Allison arrived with the popcorn and saw the scene.

"What is going on?" Roy didn't want to involve Allison for some reason so he came up with a plausible lie.

"I was practicing my lawyer stance."

"Your what?" Said the three of them at the same time. So he made a demonstration of his lawyer abilities.

"Objection!"

Everyone, including Danny, went silent. Roy could have sworn that there was those cute little rolling plants from the desert rolling it's way through the dining room.

"...Ok fine, Stiles wanted to put Star Wars on chinese to laugh at us!" That ultimate lie dispersed the clouds of doubt Allison had and quickly changed his target to Stiles.

"Stiles!"

"Ok ok, I won't put it on chinese, I swear!" Decided to follow Roy's lie in order to protect themselves.

With the successful distraction, he used his death stare towards Scott making it clear that he wasn't done with them. He turned around and sat next to Danny waiting for the others to join them.

"You sure are a box full of surprises" Said Danny.

"I'm not the only one apparently" Declared Roy staring at those two. This was merely the beginning. Eventually everyone got comfortable on the sofa and pushed the play. Just when the soundtrack was going to start, Kate came in.

"Did I miss something?" Stiles put it on pause and everyone looked at her.

"No, want to join us?" Asked Allison with all her innocence, on the other hand, Scott was planning his escape if she said yes.

"Of course! Nobody can't get tired of Star Wars!" Everyone moved a bit to let Kate sit with them. The order of people on the sofa was: Danny, Roy, Stiles, Scott, Allison and Kate. During the film, there were all kind of situations. Critics towards the special effects by Stiles and Roy. Attempts of love interaction interrupted by a family member. Holding hands when an important scene was on display by Danny, Roy and Stiles. Successful attempts of being cheesy with Roy and Danny. Questions about the plot from Allison answered by Stiles and Kate and the fight for the bowls of popcorn which ended with Kate victorious. It was a fun movie time indeed.

"Other day we watch the next one!" Suggested Stiles all hyped up. Roy and Danny nodded with that plan.

"We should be on our way, it's already late." Said Scott in the name of the guests. Allison approached Scott and kissed him in a good bye way while the other three were thanking for the hospitality.

"You are welcome here. Do anyone need me to take them to their house? Roy right?." Roy looked at her. He had the feeling she asked him directly for a reason. A hunch he would call it.

"I was going to call my brother..."

"Nonsense, I will drive you home" Sentenced Kate giving Roy no option. Scott and Stiles looked at each other and said good bye. Danny joined them as well.

"See you tomorrow" Said Roy with a sad smile. He was answered on the same fashion and left with the other two. What Roy wouldn't know is that Stiles would interrogate Danny in a subtle way about Roy and their apparent love.

"Let me get my car. Where do you live?" Asked Kate at the distance. Roy answered loudly but didn't get a response. When he was wondering if he shouted enough when a klaxon sounded outside the house. Roy said good bye to Allison and headed outside. There she found Kate inside her car and telling him with her hand to get inside. After that they were on the road. Roy's house was not far so the journey didn't take a lot of time. Even so, Kate started asking questions.

"You all seem good friends, you arrived a few weeks ago right?" Roy was unsettled about that. Did so much time pass?

"Y-yes we did..."

"You must be frightened about the whole mountain lion stuff" She looked at him through the mirror at that terrified him a bit.

"N-Not really, in fact I don't think it was a mountain lion..."

That piqued her curiosity and Roy felt it. Maybe he had better faked ignorance about the case.

"How so? Everyone is saying it's a mountain lion."

"Well... it's just a hunch" He lied, but it seemed she was smarter and saw through it.

"Don't be shy, I admire youth's intelligence, I'm sure you found something that tickled you off right?" She was pushing the right buttons. Was she in the same situation or there was more to that?

"... The bus." He was going to regret this.

"The bus?" Inquired Kate.

"The bus driver was attacked by a mountain lion inside the bus. But it makes no sense at all. Stiles told me that there were no sights of these animals in a lot of years. Besides, the damages of the bus can't be explained by that hypothesis. No mountain lion can throw a bus seat."

"So it's something bigger?" Kate kept asking.

"Maybe, but I can't see a bear or anything like that making that mess either. And no human being could do that."

"Interesting... you seem smarter than your friends" Complimented Kate. She wanted more information and tried to appeal to his intelligence? Either way, it was working since he already said a lot of his thoughts.

"It's not like that..."

"Oh, you would like to know that those "red eyes" were actually a car that left their lights on. I checked." Lied Kate. Of course she was lying even if she tried to cover it with a smile. Everyone was in some kind of conspiracy and he knew nothing of anything. This was serious.

"It's good to hear" He kept lying. "Oh, my house is right over there." He pointed out. Kate nodded and proceeded to stop right on the entrance.

"Thanks for the ride. I appreciate it."

"No worries, Allison's friends are also my friends." That statement for some reason made him shiver. He tried to maintain calm and fake a smile which seemed to fool her.

"Well, if you need anything you can come by anytime. Good night!"

"Good night!"

He headed home without looking back. He had the feeling she was staring at his back with a rifle pointing to his head. He finally reached the doorknob and entered. He found their brother and sister talking about work stuff when they saw Roy coming in.

"Oh, hey!" Greeted Lauren.

"How did you get here? Did one of your friends give you a ride?" Asked Adam looking through the window.

"Not actually, Allison's aunt offered to bring me here." He opened the door to find Kate, still inside her car, talking on her mobile phone. She turned to see him and his brother and sister and waved her hand with a smile. That gave him another shiver.

"How kind of her." Said Lauren before heading there. Adam and Roy waited for her at the door. It would seem she wanted to thank her personally for the favor and the feelings did somehow confirmed this. Kate started the engine and took off leaving Lauren waving at her and heading again to her house.

"I offered her a cup of coffee but she declined."

"Maybe next time."

They closed the door and had a quick dinner since it was a bit late. They talked for a while and the gift topic came up.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Asked Roy remembering Adam's phone call.

"You will see it tomorrow, it will do no good to know now when you can't use it." Answered Lauren washing the dishes.

"Owww."

"That reminds me. Tomorrow wasn't the PTA day?" Asked Adam. Roy winced when that was mentioned. He didn't have optimistic endings for tomorrow.

"Y-yes it is..."

"I will tell my boss I have to leave sooner" Said Adam with Lauren adding a: me too, to the sentence.

"... I'm going to bed."

"Ok, Good night!"

Roy left the kitchen and went upstairs to his room letting himself fall on the bed. In one hand it was an AWESOME day. He hanged out with his friends. He somehow got used to Danny's presence and behavior. He knows more about the city and it's possibilities, how Star Wars is amazing with friends, especially friends like Stiles who knows their Force. And he secretly won a battle against Scott for a bowl of popcorn.

On the other hand, there were more conspiracies around and he didn't know anything yet. And the amount of players seemed to raise little by little. The worst of all? He was not part of them.

He was not going to save the world that night so he decided to leave his thoughts for tomorrow. He changed to his pajama and slept on his bed.

That night, against all the odds, he didn't remember what he dreamed. Instead, when he woke up in the middle of the night he could have sworn that he saw a pair of red eyes on his window, but when he blinked, they disappeared. Weird.


	6. Mountain Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect me to be fast at writing the chapters since these were already written a long time ago so after this one I will take my time to write them so be patient. Also I would like to ask for feedback in order to improve my story-telling skills and also to know about your thoughts about the story in general. Thanks for reading it and have fun!

It was a cloudy day. It threatened to rain but It would seem that the weather knew it was not a good day for a storm. Roy looked through his window, staring at the clouds. They were so fluffy. When he becomes a billionaire, he will have a room with only cotton inside so he could hug and puff whenever he wanted. Either way, he had to get ready for school. He took a quick shower and got dressed. It was an important day since he had that parent teacher counseling so he chose bold colors for the shirt and T-shirt, blue and dark red, and denim trousers with a pair of black trainers.

He looked at himself through the mirror. He was somehow different. He was going to say more mature but he started laughing. That was a good joke. But he imagined it was because he leveled up the other day. He messed his hair as always and headed downstairs. There he met with Lauren. It would seem that Adam left already.

"Sleepy head!" Greeted Lauren to his younger brother while she was preparing a coffee. She doesn't like coffee at all, but without it, she wouldn't be able to survive the day. So it was no wonder that she put a disgusting face whenever she sipped it.

"How did you sleep?" Asked Roy preparing his own breakfast.

"I slept well. The bad thing is that afterwards I have to get up" She laughed a bit and proceeded to continue suffering from the coffee. Roy was eating a pair of butter toasts when Lauren poked him at his head. He turned around and saw Lauren pointing to something leaning on the wall. It was like a tall stick of some sort, like those ones used in martial arts.

"Whaf if fat?" Asked Roy with his mouth full of toast. Lauren sighed in relief when she finished her coffee at last. She walked towards that stick and grabbed it. She came back to the table and lent it to Roy.

"This is the gift I was talking about yesterday" Said Lauren with an ominous voice. Roy looked at the stick and then to Lauren. Now he had a walking cane, only used for the elderly.

"Do I look that old?" Asked Roy without believing what he was seeing.

"It's not a walking cane!" He hit him weakly with the stick on the head in form of a joke.

"Aw!"

"It's a bo! Well, sort of. It's not your regular bo."

"A Bo? Like those from Bruce Lee?"

"Don't be idiotic! It's used in many martial arts around the world!"

"That only raises more questions you know?"

"You know how your brother and I know a bit of self-defense right?"

"... Yes?" Roy didn't know where is she going at.

"It's time you learn as well." Declared Lauren leaving Roy in a fake state of shock.

"Wait... WHAT?"

"You heard me, I won't allow that a member of this family doesn't know how to defend themselves when there is some sort of animal killing people around here!"

Roy sighed loudly. He already knew that it was not a mountain lion but he had yet to discover what was it in reality. The thought of Lauren concerned about his little brother getting eaten by some random animal was cute and unsettling at the same time. And the timing of this was indeed strange and bizarre. Was this part of the conspiracy or was a coincidence?

"Earth calling to Roy!"

"What?!"

"Here" She put the Bo in his hand, grabbing it as well and putting it on an horizontal state. Delicately but firmly pointed his index finger on a little button located near the middle of the stick and made Roy's finger push it. He stared at the Bo, watching it folding into three smaller sticks united by a flexible material.

"Whoa! How did it do that?" Asked Roy impressed for what he just saw. Lauren ignored him and put it inside his bag.

"Now don't be late" Before Roy could ask her more she went upstairs to get ready. That stick is really awesome! Where did she buy it though? He would ask her after school. He left his house and rode his bike to school. On the way there, he entertained himself by imagining possible situations where that Bo could be handy. Kicking Jackson's ass. Using it to stop a demon wall trying to press the hell out of him or even to rescue kitties off trees. He then realized that he did not have any idea of using that weapon so there was no practical use for it. Crap.

He entered school only to find Stiles looking under a trashcan. Roy approached him and asked him what was he doing.

"I'm trying to find Scott, he doesn't answer his phone or anything." Told him looking at his phone and calling him.

"Maybe he is sick?"

"Impossible, he came to school and then disappeared like a ninja." He put his phone on one of his pockets and kept searching for him aided by Roy. They looked at the bathrooms, locker rooms, classrooms but no trace of Scott.

"Why don't we ask Allison? It's her boyfriend after all..." Suggested Roy provoking an exasperation face on Stiles.

"Of course I did. Did you really think that I didn't take Allison in consideration? But of course she doesn't answer either" Stiles was in the border of a mass murder so Roy tried to find a reasonable explanation.

"Aliens."

"You are kidding me right?" It clearly wasn't helping.

"How about asking Lydia? She is Allison's best friend so she should know about her plans or whereabouts."

"She didn't come to school." Said a mildly depressed Stiles. It was because of the not coming to school or that she didn't notice him after all those years that he was in love with her? Too many questions and there were more important ones.

"How so? Is she ill?" Roy asked concerned about the news.

"In reality she isn't. She was one of the witnesses of the video store murder."

"Wait, WHAT?" Stiles said that so casually that he didn't realized that he dropped a bomb he shouldn't have drop.

"It really isn't important! I'm worried about Sc-"

"How the hell is not important if she saw the culprit? Do the police know who the hell is?" Roy started bombarding Stiles with questions. He clearly felt uneasy with the situation and tried to evade it by saying vague things.

"T-They have proof that is was a mountain li-"

"FILTH AND LIES!" He yelled making him jump.

"B-but they have pro-"

"Stiles! I always know when ANYONE lie to me and you are doing it EVERYTIME something about the murders arises!" He was aggressively approaching him with a pissed off face. It was the time of the confrontation and he was not going to be soft. Enough of bullshit conspiracies. Enough secrets about mountain lions and crime scenes. He had enough.

"W-well, it's bec-" He was backing up when he stumbled with the locker on his back. He felt like a cornered animal with an unstable individual as his predator.

"If you lie to me one more time I swear I will make you tell me the truth the hard and painful way!" Roy was reaching for his new weapon on his bag when the bell began to ring. Saved by the bell? Not until he had answers.

"Mr Temens and Mr Stilinski. Would you care to enter the classroom so you can do at least one productive thing in your life?"

The voice of Beacon Hills' own Professor Snape was heard on their back. Curses. Foiled again. He had to back up and obey, not before giving the same death stare he gave Scott yesterday. Inside was Danny waiting for his other two partners in chemistry. Just great. Since he ran into that info about the murders Roy made that his first priority so he wasn't going to distract with his love affairs or anything at all.

He sat down in the middle and Stiles reluctantly sat next to him. The chemistry class and the next ones were full of tension. On one hand Danny tried to be his friendly and cute self with Roy but he was busy trying to interrogate Stiles whenever he could only receiving the silent treatment. He was going insane with all these. He had to look for another source of information but Scott was not here and he discarded Allison's aunt for that. Suddenly, he connected dots.

He opened his notebook and began writing words and connecting them. First there was a murder on a bus caused by a mountain lion. The victim was a bus driver Scott knew. Scott and Stiles always know more things than they actually say. Then comes the video store murder, again by a mountain lion. This time there was a witness, Lydia Martin, but that didn't seem right. Lydia is not the type of person that goes alone to a video store to rent a random movie. She is too snob for that. Then it hit him.

Harris words to Jackson. It was because he knew he was involved with the video store incident! That's why he was so weird these days... So he was with Lydia maybe? And he saw the same as Lydia or even more! How could he get the information he has? That was the question. He looked at his left and found his solution. The handsome and yet best friend of Jackson: Danny.

Then lunch time happened. Stiles was calling Scott pissed about how he was not calling back after 17 calls or so, but that was not interesting for him. He took his food on a far table in order to avoid suspicious eyes or ears from other people. Then he waited until Danny came into the cafeteria. He looked around and found Roy waving at him so he grabbed his food and headed over with him.

"Hey!"

"Hi! How are you doing?" Asked Roy casually. He was not going to do an all-out attack, instead, he was going to do it slowly but steady.

"Fine, I was getting sleepy after English."

"I noticed, It is hard not to see you with your cute sleepy face" Roy said with a cheesy tone. He was going to appeal to his love to get a bit of information. He felt bad for what he was doing but after all those weeks... did so much time passed since he got here? It was all confusing... Anyway, he was decided to uncover everything, no matter the cost.

"Are you angry with Stiles?" Danny asked eating his potatoes. "You had this angry face whenever you looked at him."

"You could say that, It's not important." He then decided to change the subject abruptly.

"Have you seen Jackson? I noticed how he seems a bit odd. Is he sick or something?" Roy looked concerned, but in reality, he had this evil smile on his mind.

"He is just... stressed, you know, lacrosse, studies..." Danny felt a bit nervous. Roy noticed it and his right eye blinked at the sight of opportunity.

"It seems more than that you know. I'm a bit worried about him, even if he isn't really the friendliest person in history, he is still a fellow student and a friend's friend." He was feeling so evil he didn't even feel remorse, making him feel powerful.

"It's kind of you to worry, but as I said, he is doing fine" Danny was being a bit defensive without leaving his usual tone. Maybe if he used a different strategy...

"Lydia isn't herself either. Stiles told me she didn't even come to school today. Makes me wonder if there is nothing going on behind the curtains..." That final part made Danny sweat a bit. He was right on the spot, he just needed a final push. So he touched his hand, which made him look surprised at Roy.

"I would want to help them if I had the chance, they seem in pain and I'm sure they would appreciate a helping hand" He spoke those words and felt Danny loosen up. It would seem he had a gift for words.

"I don't think they want to talk after what happened to them..." Stated Danny preoccupied. "They had to see a dead man and how some sort of giant animal escaped the place. I'm sure it's not a pleasant view..." He got unexpected information. After all he was hoping for aliens abducting and getting people pregnant but there was a giant animal? That doesn't sound like a stray mountain lion at all. Maybe there was this kind of experiment and now there was an abomination on the loose.

"Roy?" Roy snapped out of his lucubrations and looked at Danny. Crap, he has to stop doing that in front of people.

"Sorry, I was imagining that kind of horror and it's indeed terrifying." He lied. Well, kinda. Of course it would be terrifying to see that scene in front of you. But that was not what was going on in his mind.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Stiles' dad and the police will catch that... thing." Danny tried to reassure Roy, holding the hand that was touching him before. Roy blushed a little. It was cute of him to try to comfort him. They looked at each other and Roy nearly forgets what was he trying to accomplish in the first place. The bell broke the magic.

"Before going. Do you have anything to do after school?" Asked Danny. Roy was surprised about the question. He wanted to do something the day after watching a movie with friends? Because it would seem that the next proposal only involved the two of them and that scared him shitless. But then he remembered that he had that PTC crap that evening.

"Sorry, have PTC and they want me to go in person." Excused himself. Of course that was in the late evening but he had in mind other plans involving discoveries without Indiana Jones.

"Oh, and before that you have things to do right?" Predicted Danny, which was nodded.

"Ok..." He was a bit sad. So Roy regretted his counter-proposal.

"Then how about we have a date tomorrow?" Abruptly proposed Roy.

REALLY? How can he be so direct at the worst times? The fact that not even Danny mentioned anything about a date or involving other people on the plan made Roy a bit desperate. He started to sweat when Danny, with a renowned smiled answered.

"That would be great! How about I pick you up at 5?"

"Y-yes! Sure!" Of course he didn't process anything that was being talked at that moment.

"Perfect! Now let's not miss class. Coach would kill us if we don't show up in time" Roy, that was beginning to reboot the system, was dragged along by Danny to class, being spied from the distance by Stiles who was, once again, trying to contact Scott to no avail. The rest of the classes went faster than Roy could predict, but that was because he found himself on cloud 9 staring at Danny planning his date. He had no idea of dates so he found himself recreating dates made by famous actors in romantic movies.

The classes ended and Roy was leaving the school gates with Danny without realizing what was happening in his surroundings. Danny approached his car and opened it.

"See you tomorrow!"

Roy just waved at him with a silly face until his car couldn't be seen on the distance. That was when the trance wore off and he started puffing and swearing in order to keep Danny's presence out of his mind. He had a job to do and he didn't have much time. He took his bike and rode it into the city. It didn't take much time to see the closed video store and the yellow paper or whatever it's called covering the whole building. His plan didn't involve getting inside and looking for clues. Time had passed since the murder and the police already got every clue they could find. No, entering there was a waste of time. Instead he looked around until he spotted it. A surveillance camera. Perfect. That means that there were footage of what happened.

But he was still unable to get it. He was not going to enter the building and steal the footage. He was sure the police would have gotten it by now.

"Oh wait, how about Stiles' dad? Maybe he has the footage in his house?."

He realized that he was going to do something that could send him to jail but at the time he thought it was worth the risk. The only thing he needed to know is the whereabouts of Stiles' house, and he knew the perfect method to discover it.

"Roy? Need something?" Asked Danny through the phone. Roy phoned him in order to lie one more time.

"Do I interrupt you?" Asked Roy in an innocent tone.

"No, I just arrived home. What's up?"

"Stiles left his chemistry book on class but he already left and he doesn't pick up my calls. Do you know where he lives so I can deliver it?" The last lie of the day to him. It would make him feel guilty if it wasn't for a greater cause: Satisfying his own curiosity.

Danny told him the address and after saying good bye to each other he went straight over to Stiles house. When he finally reached it he didn't find Stiles' jeep so he wasn't at home. Perfect. Now the only thing he needed to do was to knock on the door and see if his parents were inside. He knocked up to three times and after a few minutes nobody answered. He supposed his dad was working and her mum was out, obviously oblivious to the fact that Stiles mother died a long time ago.

He checked the street for curious eyes and then went to the back of the house. The back had only windows and since the house had two flats, it was common sense that the second floor had windows as well. At first he tried climbing up a column but Roy lacked the adherence for making progress and always returned to Mother Earth. Running out of options he tried one of the windows that leaded to the kitchen.

It would seem he had luck because the window was a bit open and he managed to open it from outside successfully gaining access to the inside. From the kitchen he went to the dining room and saw those boards that the police use for connecting dots of information for crime scenes and on the table there were archives and documents distributed erratically all around the surface. He glanced for all the papers really quickly and a couple of photos caught his eye. He took them and saw something unbelievable. The photos depicted a truly big animal breaking the front window of the shop, stepping outside on four legs and then on what's supposed to be the next photo there was a person instead of the animal. He looked at all the photos several times not believing what his eyes were telling him.

"... An animal standing on four feet and then on two like a normal person?! What the hell is going on here?" His mind couldn't acknowledge this, at least at that moment where he was breaking the law. He then had the idea to break the law for the last time. He took his phone and took photos of the photos. That way he will be able to look at them in a safer place. Organizing everything to prevent someone to find out that somebody got in and messed up with police documents, he heard something that turned him into a frozen cube. He heard a car parking just outside of the house. He couldn't identify if it was Stiles or his dad but either way he had to get out of there and fast. He left the dining room in a hurry and proceeded to get out using the window. He almost trips outside and hurries to hide himself leaning on the wall and listening.

He heard footsteps, keys opening doors and more footsteps. He located the family member upstairs by the noise of feet on the stairs and took the chance to get on his bike and ride away. On the way to safety he realized he made a huge mistake. There was no doubt that whoever entered the house they had seen the bike standing just outside. For a couple of minutes the people walking along the street could hear a biker say: Oh crap.

After a while of wandering around on the bike, he decided to head to school again. With the PTC going on it was logical that it would remain open until the conference ends. He arrived and smiled due to him being right. There were a few students going in and out and hanging out around it. He entered school and looked for an empty classroom. Once found it, he entered it and grabbed his phone and looked at the photos. It was disturbing and incredible at the same time. How can it happen? Maybe there was a time lapse between the two photos that enables the possibility of these being photoshopped or It truly shows what happened? That an actual animal changed to the shape of a person? Shapeshifters? This was something you could easily find in videogames and mythology books but in the real life it is unthinkable that these kind of things actually exists.

That only raised a lot more questions. And one of the questions make him uncontrollably shiver. How the hell are Scott, Stiles, Derek and Allison's aunt involved in all this? Because he was not dumb enough to know that there is some kind of connection.

Roy started thinking about all that mess, trying to make it sound logical. He found himself drawing diagrams on the blackboard in order to make it more graphic but it was no use. Nothing made actual sense. He was going to look at the photos one more time when he noticed the time. It was already this late? PTC already started minutes ago!. Just when he left the classroom he saw his brother and sister coming that way. Roy waved at them and approached them. They were happily talking about torture devices.

"You made it!" Said Roy excited. He was going to leave the Shapeshifter matter for later.

"Of course we made it. We want to know how are your academics going on!" Said Adam poking Roy's head to tease him while he was trying to stop him. In the meantime, the Coach came out of his office and saw the three siblings talking.

"Temens? What are you doing here?"

"Erm, you said we had to come to the counseling."

"... It is called Parent-Teacher Conference, not Parent-Teacher-Student Conference. So you go out and they get inside."

"..." Roy was loss at words. He could have used his time to decipher these fantastic nonsense murders and instead he wasted it coming to school where he was not needed. Lauren pat his head.

"Don't worry, stay at school and then we'll go eat out tonight." Said a smiling Lauren. She and her older brother got inside the office and the door closed behind them. Now what was he going to do? Out of nowhere he started feeling this emotion. That familiar emotion that he got his first day and then when he was attacked at the gym.

"Derek!"

He was not near him but he was close. He ran away in the other direction without thinking it twice. He didn't need this right now and not near his brother and sister. He ran across the corridors and felt that he was still near him. He was chasing him? Did he discover that he was on their trail or there was another reason? Either way he didn't want to confront him so he kept up running until he crossed double doors and ended up in the lacrosse field. Just great, a field of the most boring sport and a creepy man chasing him. Just great. He entered the field and kept running until he felt something unusual.

Or Derek was incredibly fast or there was another person with the same emotions near. The person that now was standing in front of him obliterated the second option.

"You can't escape from me Roy" Said a serious Derek. He was feeling powerful, thinking he could scare him. He should have known better.

"Actually the one who can't escape from me is you." Declared a defiant Roy, pointing his finger at him like a good lawyer would. He was not going to tolerate this anymore. He knew more than before and he only needed one more step to reach out to the truth.

"Haha, It's so funny that a teenager actually thinks he knows what is going on" He was clearly making fun of him. He didn't care since he was sure that Derek didn't know what he knows right now. He was going to answer using a cunning metaphor involving apes and bananas when his face paled. He felt something terrible. Hunger and desire to kill. He turned around and screamed.

~In the meantime, at the office~

Adam and Lauren were waiting on their seats while Bobby Finstock was looking for Roy's notes.

"You look too young to have a kid that age. How old are you exactly?" Asked Coach with a surprise tone leaving the other two staring at him without believing what he just said.

"Excuse me?" Asked Adam perplexed and annoyed for what he was implying. Lauren, the calmer one, hurried to explain the situation.

"We are Roy's brother and sister. Adam and Lauren Temens." Presented themselves. Finstock looked at them trying to say something.

"As I told your younger brother, this is a Parent-teacher conference."

"Yes, and since we are his legal tutors we are in our right to come here." Declared Adam clearly angry about this.

"Oh you are? And where are your parents then? Because this is clearly some kind of jok-"

"If you want to talk to our parents you are free to visit the cementery! Now if you could say what you have to say about Roy I would be REALLY grateful!" Adam said out loud, standing up and making Lauren stand up to contain him before he did anything stupid. The teacher clearly knew he fucked up.

"I'm sorry, Jesus, I wouldn't believe this if it didn't happen to me earlier..."

"I beg your pardon? You already made this mistake before?" This time was Lauren that was getting angry. She could bear suffering this with his brother, but that teacher screwing it up before or after this? Unacceptable.

"But enough of that. Please, if we could start over I would appreciate it" He begged the two siblings. They looked at each other annoyed and then nodded without altering their face.

"Ok, so, your brother Roy Temens... Here it is" He grabbed a bunch of papers and quickly glanced over them.

"Yes yes, Roy. He is a good student, a great one actually" Lauren and Adam's faces were starting to loosen up thanks to the good news at last.

"I teach economics, and it's clear that he doesn't like the subject and that he is no talented student but he works hard to try to understand and learn." Said Bobby happy about the facts he was reading, Who could have thought that he was not the one that wrote them?.

"At first he had it tough to adapt but he had made friends quickly and he has this trait... he is strange as a green dog but besides that he is very smart. You know this activity where you have to say all the uses of daily objects?" The siblings nodded

"Well, he said 37 uses just for a simple brick."

"... and the others?" Asked a perplexed Adam while Lauren was rubbing her head trying to think what the hell Roy was thinking to came up with so many uses.

"Well, the number goes around 20 and 30 uses for every object."

"But that's good right? He has... Creativity! Yes, creativity!" Said Adam after remembering the word he was looking for.

"So my brother has a well-developed parallel intelligence" Stated Lauren making Bobby blink several times until the meaning came to his mind.

"Oh right, right..."

"Anything else?" Inquired Adam.

"Just one thing. How is that your brother is psychic?"

That caught the two siblings off guard. What the hell was he talking about?

"I swear to God that he can always know what is on my head. Hell, he always knows what it's on Stilinski's head and that is impossible!"

"Could you explain yourself?" Asked a worried Lauren. Bobby took his time to organize his mind and then started explaining.

"There was this time that I was in this very office looking for some documents I couldn't find when Roy knocked on my door saying something like: Sorry to interrupt but I think I found the source of your anxiety. He opened the door and handed me the documents I thought I lost!"

At first both brother and sister tried to understand what was so amazing about that story when they both realized what he was trying to say.

"Were you stressed for not finding them?" Asked a suspicious Adam.

"YES! I told you he was a psychic. Hell, he even made Harris smile all day. HARRIS. The person that loves to psychologically torture his students and he did... SOMETHING and he changed completely. Even his friends were asking how the hell did he do it!."

They only knew Harris to be the chemistry teacher, also known as a Snape wannabe. But Roy didn't tell them about that. Adam was sure that this coach was easily startled and surprised by anything. Lauren, on the other hand, suspected that something was wrong with everything. Taking into consideration what usually happens when Roy enters a new school, this was the exception of the rule. The middle sister decided that this conversation was taking a lot of time.

"If there is no more teacher, We will be going. The summary would be that my brother is doing great right?" Bobby only managed to nod before Lauren continued. "Well then, thanks for the report. Adam, we're leaving. Surely he has many more parents to talk to." The three of them got up and shook hands, having Bobby lead them to the door and opening it for them. They walked outside the office and headed to the parking lot. On the way there they saw how a woman with curly hair left a classroom while two other parents entered.

"This Scott, I'm going to kill him when I see him" Said the woman angry and looking at the phone. Adam and Lauren recognized the name and saw fit to ask her about it.

"Excuse me" Started Adam in a mannered way, getting that woman's attention. "But I couldn't help to hear your murder attempts." He was being judged by her sister. He started so well and then screw up ending that sentence that she hit him from behind on the back making him say a little auch.

"What my brother said is that we know Scott... kinda. He is Roy's friend right? Is something the matter?" Asked Lauren. Melissa recalled hearing Scott talking about Roy, the strange new friend he had, but she was not going to say that out loud.

"Y-yes, I'm her mother, Melissa. Do you know where the disaster that I have as my son is?" Asked Melissa with a bit of hope. She didn't hear about him since that morning and tried to contact him to no avail after he promised to come with her to PTE. And she didn't like the results at all.

"I'm afraid we don't know either. Roy didn't say anything about Scott today but I think It was because we didn't have time to talk." Melissa looked down desperate and angry. Lauren felt sad about her and thought that since they were going to meet with Roy at the parking lot to eat out, She could accompany them and ask Roy herself about the whereabouts of Scott.

"We are going to get Roy at the entrance, maybe he knows where your son is. Want to come?" Suggested Lauren with Adam agreeing to the plan. Melissa didn't need to think it twice and accepted their offer.

"Thanks" She replied. She walked with them through the corridors when Lauren remembered they had manners and didn't introduced themselves.

"By the way, I'm Lauren, and this is my brother Adam" Adam shook her hands and Lauren abstained of doing it, which didn't tick Melissa off.

"Nice to meet you. So you are Roy's older siblings?" Asked Melissa to bring up some conversation before she attempts to call her son again.

"Indeed, we've come to meet this Economics teacher for this PTE thing" Answered Adam annoyed by the memory of meeting with that individual.

"I'm sure Roy is not doing as bad as Scott. I just heard that he misses classes and that he left in the middle of a chemistry exam!" She said loudly. Poor Melissa, she has one of those children that before 20 had already tried to rob a bank, or that was Adam thought until he realized he was Roy's friend! He had to have a little talk at home about that...

"But I heard that he impressed everyone on lacrosse, at least not everything is bad news right?" Lauren tried to comfort her in vain as she saw for her reply.

"Yes, but Harris told me that if he doesn't pass his exams they are going to back him down. He doesn't realize that he won't be with his friends or what?" She kept pouting until they finally reached the entrance. There they saw a pair of parents talking about someone called Allison and how her punishment would be biblical if she doesn't answer her phone. Could this be the new girl before Roy that was dating Scott? It sure seemed so since Lauren saw how Melissa approached and asked them about it.

"Are you Allison's parents? I'm Scott's mother, Does Allison know where my son is?" She asked politely, but the father seemed angry at the question and replied.

"I could ask you the same since my daughter didn't come to school either." He seemed to imply that Scott kidnapped Allison or something. Melissa was offended about that and the conversation was beginning to heat up so Lauren stepped forward.

"Calm down both of you. I'm sure there is some kind of reason for all this."

"Yes, like her son kidnapping my daughter!" Replied the father.

"And how do we know that it was not your daughter that kidnapped Scott?"Indeed it was heating up but then both of them looked at a car that came just now and two teenagers got out of it. Both of the siblings knew that they were Scott and Allison since both parents approached them. The two teenagers tried to explain themselves but it was no longer their problem. Adam and Lauren started looking for Roy when they heard random screaming.

~Going back to Roy~

Roy was staring behind him frozen in place. What he saw was just the thing he didn't need at all. A yellowish fur and paws with claws were the hint he needed to see that a medium sized mountain lion was walking slowly towards him clearly seeing a possible prey. He turned around again but saw Derek running towards the woods. A pair of red glowing eyes could be seen in the darkness of the trees. Before Roy could realize that Derek was going towards the red eyes, without apparent reason, he dodged rolling at the side. Once safe he saw how the mountain lion tried to pounce him but failed to hit the target and now was patrolling in circles making eye contact with Roy at every moment.

He was terrified and mad at the same time. It was not possible that the mountain lion was indeed a thing! How about that monster that attacked the shop clerk or Mr Myers?! Either way he was in danger. In real danger! Roy slowly tried to reach one of the bag's pockets in order to get the Bo but the mountain lion was running towards him again. He tried his last move again and managed to evade the attack but the predator turned around and attempted to jump at him again.

This time he managed to reach for his Bo and wielded it the best way he could since he did not have training with that stick. He tried to parry the attack by trying to contain the claws but the strength of the jump and the strength inherent of the mountain lion pushed him down to the ground and the animal actually hurt his left arm, ripping his t-shirt in a claw shape, while he was trying to get away from his grasp. The pain and the blood he saw emanating from his arm scared him enough to gain the strength to kick the lion's torso away from him out of fear, leaving him time to get up and look closer at the wound trying to contain the tears. It was bleeding a lot and he the wound made him want to puke but the mountain lion recovered from the push and tried to pounce him again.

Roy, as a last resort, tried to strike him at the same time with the remaining strength he had again on the torso with his right arm but it was not enough to counter the impulse of the jump and was again on the ground struggling for his life. He was using both hands despite the unbearable pain to stop the claws for reaching him but he could not protect himself from his teeth. He was so afraid that the tears were coming out of his closed eyes as the animal's mouth started opening, approaching his prey's neck and then an eternity happened.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the mountain lion on him but without the murderous intentions. It was like a cat right in front of him. But what he saw next was unconceivable. The mountain lion was trembling and crying. What just happened? Before he was able to do anything, the mountain lion ran away towards the parking lot. He was shaking of pain and fear. He stood up with difficulty and took another look of his arm. Oh god, he is going to bleed to death isn't he?. His mind was not functioning properly and decided to follow the mountain lion to the parking lot. With a bit of luck he would survive if he got help. He couldn't remember that he had a phone but even if he could, his shaking hands would have not let him dial anything at all. He walked slowly, crying and trying to contain the bleeding with his hand, making it more painful than before.

Somehow he reached the parking lot and saw a lot of people screaming. Surely they saw the mountain lion. Just a few seconds earlier he heard a shot. He walked around the corner and saw Scott and an man with a gun, looking at a dead mountain lion in the middle of the road. Then Scott looked up and saw Roy standing a few meters ahead of him bleeding out of his arm.

"ROY!"

Scott, and after the shout his brother and sister, ran to him but Roy was already out of strength left. He fell down to his side and the only thing he remembered was hearing their siblings trying to talk to him to keep him awake. But his eyes closed.


	7. Calm before the Storm

Lauren and Adam were next to him in shock. His little brother was horribly bleeding from a wound on his left arm and despite their efforts he was not waking up. Melissa and Allison's father came to their aid. Melissa took a closer look at the wounds while Chris, Allison's father, was calling for an ambulance. Soon after, Scott and Allison got near them.

"What happened to him!?" Asked Allison at the border of a panic attack. Scott was in shock as well holding Allison.

"This is not good" Said Melissa concerned about what she was seeing. "The wound is not deep but it had reached a lot of veins. Where is that damn ambulance?!" Shouted Melissa. She got up and looked for the increasing sound of the ambulances. For her own relief they got here pretty fast, partly because the Sheriff himself got hurt trying to catch the mountain lion and someone already called the ambulance.

Adam, alongside his sister, were standing next to his little brother. He had blood on his face and passed out after reaching the lot. They didn't know what to do beside being with him. They let Melissa do her fast diagnosis and after that the sirens could be heard. Adam got up and approached Melissa.

"Is it ok to move him to the ambulance in this state?" He spoke fast but clearly, amazing since it was a very stressful situation.

"I-I don't think it would worsen his wounds." That's the only thing Adam needed. He took Roy on his arms and ran to the ambulance carrying him the best way he could. Next to him was Lauren shouting everyone to stay out of their way and Melissa were behind them. Scott and Allison were going to join them when Chris stopped them by grabbing their shoulders.

"You can't do anything for him now!" Yelled at Scott's attempt to free himself from his grasp. On the other side of the lot, Stiles was aiding the ambulance crew to take his dad to the hospital. When the mountain lion came to the parking lot, Scott, Allison, Chris, Melissa and Stiles' Dad were chasing it until a car hit him.

Both brother and sister with Melissa helped to put Roy inside the ambulance. Melissa got inside and was already looking for medical supplies to start treating the wound. One of the crew asked Adam and Lauren if they wanted to come with them but they knew they would be only a nuisance, so they hurried them to take Roy to the hospital. Before closing the doors, Melissa promised them that she will do whatever she could for him.

The ambulances left the place and Lauren started crying uncontrollably on Adam's arm, who was trying to contain his emotions. Right now he had to stay strong for Lauren's sake and for himself as well.

The winds could be heard around that isolated road dragging leaves everywhere and picturing the perfect autumn. Trees and branches were moving at the rhythm of a windy song that can't be heard. Roy was standing in the middle of the road with his eyes closed enjoying the gentle touch that the air was giving through all his skin.

"It's not time for sleep."

Roy opened his eyes, not startled at all, by the sudden voice that emerged from nowhere. That hooded man was standing a few meters in front of him and he could perceive some resemblance to himself. How was that possible?

"You have just awoken to your powers. Don't be afraid."

He watched that man speaking without a face to be seen. His clothes were plain bold, just as the clothes he was wearing right now. He looked at his left arm, remembering what happened to him but didn't see any sign of that happening. Was it a dream? Or was this the dream? He couldn't say for sure right now.

"Don't be afraid... Harmonize everything and don't let it fall into chaos..."

The man started to fade away as before. Roy tried to reach for him but he disappeared before his hand could touch him. Now he was alone, but he didn't care. It was nice in here. He felt truly at peace in that place and hoped to return again.

"As you said. I can't sleep now."

He put his right hand on his left arm, where a bleeding wound was beginning to appear without pain, with his remaining hand he touched the wound and closed his eyes, knowing that he will return to the real world.

He opened his eyes and started hearing doors, footsteps and people talking. As the image of the road and the forest was fading away in thin air, the sight of a hospital room was being drawn until it became part of the real life. Roy was in bed with IV and his left arm covered in bandages. He could see that it was a bit red from the blood. He rubbed his hair with his right hand. It didn't hurt as much as he would have thought in the first place. When he was trying to to move a bit to be more comfortable, a nurse came in with a smile on her face like she saw a miracle.

"Oh! Roy, you're awake!" Said the nurse coming closer to him. He could see some resemblance to someone he knew, but he couldn't remember right now.

"What happened?" It was a dumb question since he started remembering the events that got him there but the harm was already done.

"You were attacked by the mountain lion and now you are here recovering. You gave your brother and sister a big scare you know!" Scolded him in a friendly manner. More than a lecture was a way to bring him a smile, which it did.

"If they are scared then they are aliens impersonating my family" Both of them started laughing. Melissa checked some of the medical equipment attached to the patient and continued talking.

"It seems you are doing quite well. Your family will be happy to know you are awake. Oh! I'm going to tell Scott right now!" She grabbed her phone and looked for his number.

"W-wait... you are Scott's mother?" First news for him. He didn't know about his friends' parents until... yesterday?

"Yes I am" Said finally finding his number and putting her phone in her ear.

"Now I can see where he got his good looks" Said Roy trying to be friendly. In reality, Scott was interesting as much, but the fact he loved Allison was a giant drawback.

"You won't have extra pudding by flattering me you know" She smiled for the compliment. The other phone picked it up and the connection was established.

"Scott! Roy is awake!" Said Melissa quite happy about the news.

"Is he alright? How is he doing?" Roy could hear Scott's voice through Melissa's phone. It made him smile that he cared about him.

"Yes he is. You will have him at school in no time."

"That's a relief. I'm going to pay him a visit with Stiles then!"

"Ok, take care!" She hung up. It took her a moment to realize that before her own son, the people who wanted to know Roy was fine was his family.

"Be right back!" Melissa left the room in a hurry leaving Roy with his thoughts. What time was it so they could afford to come right now? He found a clock on the other side of the room. 5:32... It couldn't be AM so...

"...SO LATE!" He shouted when he realized. The worst thought he was having was that he has been sleeping for seven years and everyone was replaced by cyborgs to resemble everyone on the day of his incident. Just as he was planning his escape, Lauren came with Scott's mother.

"Oh thank god Roy!" She ran to his brother's side and hugged him leaving him trying to catch the air the hug pushed out of his lungs while Melissa was making an owww sound. When he was saying goodbye to his life, Lauren stopped.

"How are you? Is something hurting? Should I sue the hospital?" That last question made Melissa put a horror face but was quickly changed to a laughing one alongside Lauren.

"I-I'm fine... it seems you two are getting along well enough. If I knew I would have looked for that mountain lion ages ago" Lauren hit him softly clearly blushing for what was he implying.

"Now now, we don't want him to stay more than necessary right? "Melissa tried to joke with Lauren.

"Ok ok, You're the nurse after all Melissa.

"Talking about staying" Both women turned to see Roy.

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days. It's Saturday evening" That made Roy cover his face. He was sleeping for two days? That road sure took up a lot of time. That hooded man will pay him for the lost time.

"Something wrong?" Asked his sister.

"No no, Now I will have to do extra homework..." Said Roy with a long face making Lauren and Melissa laugh for a moment.

"You should worry about recovering, not for your homework." Advised Melissa wisely with Lauren agreeing with her.

"I should tell Adam you are awake" Lauren headed outside the room when Scott, Stiles and Allison got in her way.

"Good timing, here are your friends Roy" Said Lauren leaving the room. Melissa welcomed her son and friends and left to give them some space.

"How are you doing?" Asked Stiles bringing some snacks.

"If this was Hogwarts I would be in cloud 9, but since the only thing in this planet resembling it is our Snape... I would say baaaad." The four of them laughed because they could relate to that.

"Your arm is doing fine right?" Asked Allison concerned at the look of the bandages.

"Well, I don't feel anything and I don't want to move it just in case some alien comes off it so... I think so." The visitors were comforted by the fact that his friend has retained his awkward humor.

"That reminds me..." Roy started narrowing his eyes looking at the lovebirds. "Where the hell were you all day!? Stiles was trying to contact you every 5 minutes!" Both of them look at each other with guilt, Allison explained him that it was her birthday and Scott suggested her to skip class and spend the day together.

"Great, so you stay on the woods the whole time while I find myself being attacked by a mountain lion. If I knew that, I wouldn't have ran to the field... Karma sure hates me..."

That statement made Scott and Stiles look at each other. It was good that they were still friends after Stiles blaming him for what happened to his father. But that raised a question.

"What were you doing in the field? You hate lacrosse" Asked Stiles, stating something Roy didn't want anyone to know except himself.

"Wait, you hate lacrosse? Then why are yo-"

"Scott! More important matters!" Stiles scolded him like he was a bad dog. But Roy didn't want to tell, specifically those two so he answered.

"Top secret."

The three of them stared at Roy startled by the reply. Top secret? What was he doing there that it was a secret? Knowing that they were curious, he tried to taunt them a little more, without realizing that Allison was still there.

"And if you don't know what I was doing, surely you haven't use your contacts yet" Replied with a smirk drawn on his face. He remembered that he was just one step closer to what was happening in Beacon Hills.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Allison. Oh crap, he didn't want to involve her in this since she was oblivious to her boyfriend's scheme so, feeling cornered, he decided to finish the conversation.

"Nothing that is worth mentioning. Either way, I'm feeling tired and sleepy guys so..." He didn't finish the sentence because he thought it was obvious what he was going to ask for.

"Oh right, we should get going as well" Allison excused herself "Get well soon, I miss my table partner." Said in a sweet tone making Scott feel just a tiny bit jealous.

"That's my intention. You will have me making Harris smile in no time!" He cheered them before they headed to the door. Scott and Stiles looked at him one more time only to be looked with an arrogant smile. On the way back, when they said goodbye to Allison, were asking themselves what the hell did he mean with contacts.

"Who would know what he was doing at the field that evening?" Asked Scott without a clue.

"Danny? They are not formally a couple but they are definitely a couple. Maybe he was training to play lacrosse?" Suggested Stiles remembering how he suggested Roy to try lacrosse.

"I don't think it's that... Who do we have contact with that nobody except Roy knows?"

"... Oh god" Stiles mouth widen when his light bulb turned on.

"What? You know?" Asked Scott anxious for the answer.

"It has to be Derek." Stiles sighed in exasperation. He didn't like to see, mention or think about Derek. If he left their lives he would be much happier overall.

"Then we'll ask h-"

"We? You mean you" Rapidly corrected his friend.

"Ok, fine, I'll ask him" He gave up rather faste . He was not in the mood to try to convince Stiles to go with him.

"Thank you!" Said a happy Stiles living another day with Derek's face in front of him.

Some time passed and Roy was sleeping. He was once again on the familiar road. He got used to it and it was not unpleasant, quite the contrary actually, so he always look for visiting it every time he sleeps. It was better than the nightmares he was having all these weeks.

"There is nothing more for me to do in that hospital bed. The only thing I can do now is wait... what a drag."

Roy sat in the middle on the road and meditated. A lot has happened since he came to Beacon Hills, a few were happy as making new friends, Danny, doing well in a new environment, Danny... and there were bad as well: The mountain lion, his friends keeping secrets, breaking the law in order to reach to the truth. And the worst of all. Putting the attack of the mountain lion aside, he was feeling guilty for Danny. He used him as a tool to gain information and the reason behind it was not noble at all. He hugged himself on the road thinking that maybe he deserved what he got after all.

"... Maybe I should apologize..."

Suddenly a faint sensation was running through his body. It was warm and somehow he felt stronger. He was questioning himself what was going on and the hooded man made his appearance in front of him.

"Luck is on your side. "Stated the man with no alteration in his tone."

"What do you mean? "Roy asked curious about how being on a hospital bed was lucky. Well, he could have died... but he hated logic. He kept quiet as his stance didn't change one bit. Roy knew he would not get more answers of that topic so he tried to get information about him.

"You didn't tell me who are you?" Silent treatment. He felt that there was no danger coming from him and, in fact, he could trust him implicitly, but not having a name to refer to him was annoying.

"At least tell me how should I call you! I'm not going to name you Hooded Man..." Against the odds, he actually got a response from the faceless man, and the answer shocked him without apparent reason.

"The Harmonizer."

That nickname shook him from the inside. It was like he already knew what that means, even if he couldn't put into words. He knew it was important and deserved respect. The fact that the hooded man inspired him all that was a bit terrifying. It was a mess of contradictions. The Harmonizer faded away and after a couple of minutes, he unexpectedly felt something very familiar it was there but not in his mind, if that could count as his mind. He felt a cold touch in his arm and he knew exactly who it was.

"Derek!"

He tried to wake up the same way he did. But what he saw was not what he was imagining at all. When he opened his eyes he saw the image that gives him goosebumps and a sense of guilt equally. Danny was looking at him from a chair next to him with that cute face he had.

"O-oh! Did I wake you up?" Asked Danny feeling bad if that was true.

"N-no! I was just... sleeping?" He always felt so dumb near him that it was a miracle he remembers to breathe.

"Sorry I couldn't visit you earlier. When I found out it was already late night an-"

"Don't worry, I'm just glad that you are here" He said with a forced smile. He was feeling so bad right now, remembering what he did to him the other day, even though Danny wouldn't know why.

"Can I do something for you? Maybe bring you something to eat or...?" He was so handsome when he cared about him. It was like being on a cloud. Surely they will marry and have two beautiful children.

"Roy?"

"... I should stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"NOTHING!" He shouted blushing so much he thought he had a fever. Danny, on the other hand, was laughing a lot, making Roy blush more than ever.

"You're so cute when you panic" Stated, making Roy feel so nervous he unexpectedly got up and was moving all of his body trying to excuse himself saying that it was not panic, that he was embarrassed to be seen with that gown that didn't leave anything to imagination without noticing that the IV went off and that he had his usual energy back. Danny was shocked about the response which made Roy ask himself why was he so startled.

"Roy... Does it not hurt?"

"Hurt what?" Roy saw how Danny was pointing to his arm. He looked at it and remembered that he had this wound cause by a giant cat and it was healing... But the strange thing was that he didn't feel any pain. Not even when he got up and all the IV came off. He surely was grateful for that since he was terrified of needles.

"... Not at all?" He was as surprised as Danny. Leaving common sense aside, he carefully took off his bandages and the image impacted them. There was no wound at all. Not even a scar or any trace of there being a wound before.

"What the hell?" Roy managed to say before Melissa got in and widened his eyes at the scene displaying before her.

"What did you do?! You aren't suppose to... What?!" She was scolding him when she realized the clean arm he had. She approached quickly and took a closer look with a surprised look.

"How did this... I will call the doctor. Don't move" Melissa ran away leaving the two friends looking at each other. Roy was wondering how did his arm healed so quickly. He knew that when he cut himself with a knife or something sharp, he healed in a couple of days, but this was like 80 or 90 positions worse than a simple cut. Maybe he was Wolverine and had adamantium attached to his bones?

While he was thinking about joining the X-men, the doctor and Melissa came in and saw the miracle healing.

"Unbelievable" Managed to say the doctor adjusting his glasses again thinking he wasn't seeing the wound at all. He rubbed his head for a moment and then grabbed Roy's arm gently.

"Tell me if it hurts."

The doctor began pressing some points of the arm but Roy didn't feel anything other than the doctor pressing his arm in different spots. Due to the negative response of his patient, he suggested to have an X-Ray and if everything was ok, he could go home that afternoon. That made his day since he hated hospitals. So much white in a place where people go when they are sick or near death couldn't be natural and makes him remember about his parents' death. He shook his head violently until the memory went off his head.

"Something wrong?" Asked Danny seeing his head's movement. He was not ready to tell anyone about that part of his past so he decided to say that it was nothing.

"If you leave today... would you like to have some fresh air with me?" Danny's suggestion made Roy's heart jump. It was very spontaneous and he had yet to discover more things about what's going on, without forgetting that he wants to go home to bring the good news to his brother and sister... but after that...

"If you're willing to wait for me to go home and check on my brother and sister, then I will be all yours." Great choice of words. A bit more and he would have proposed havi- NO- Not the time!

"Great!" When he just finished expressing his enthusiasm of Roy accepting his plan, the doctor came in to get Roy for the X-ray. That was fast.

"I'm sure you will be busy. Call me when you're ready and I'll get you." Danny said waiting at the door. Roy believed that he was very lucky to have such a kind person for him. He still had to make up his mind about the guilty feeling he had so the perfect opportunity would be while the doctor is analising the X-ray results. He nodded at him and waved him goodbye.

 

~Later that day~

 

Roy's siblings, whether they liked it or not, were working when the hospital gave him the OK to leave the hospital. Just to be sure the doctor told him not to put a lot of pressure on his left arm and take it easy for a week. That was going to be hard but he was willing to try. Fortunately for him, one of his siblings brought him some clothes if something like this happened. He dressed with what he had, a blue T-shirt with an owl picture on the center, gray sweat trousers and white sneakers. The hospital was a bit far from his home and the bike was on the latter location. But he preferred it that way. He wanted to breathe fresh air, if you could call a town's air fresh, and use the strolling time to think.

He didn't reach a consensus about what to do with the guilty feeling. Surely he could not tell him that the ultimate goal was to catch a murderer and of course he wouldn't say that it was to get information using his love to him. After a few minutes, without liking the plan, he planned to shut up and make it up for him just to clear his conscious.

Then there was the murderer. That unbelievable Shapeshifter as he called him or her. That person couldn't be normal at all. And either could be a coincidence. There had to be a pattern but where? He lacked the information about the crime scenes to find out and he was not willing to break into the Sheriff's house again if Karma was going to strike back throwing another dangerous animal at his face. The best course of action to take was not to do anything. He needed time to pass in order to have a better grasp of everything since he was locked in that hospital for three or four days.

And finally, but not less important, was what to do with school. He had to do the study and homework he hadn't do during his hospitalization. The worst part was to catch up. He thought to ask for Allison's help. The other options were discarded due to very different reasons. Lydia was so snob and irritating he would gladly take another mountain lion. Jackson... is Jackson. Scott is not nearly a good student at all and he was not willing to try his luck. Stiles would be a good choice if Roy didn't threatened him. And there was Danny. It would be the perfect lover's choice but he was not planning to have a romantic study time and he was sure he would lose focus just my looking at him. So the only really good option was Allison. Taking aside that he was dumb head's girlfriend, she displayed kindness and maturity enough to be a good choice overall.

All settled, he finally reached his destination. His house was all quiet and lonely. There were unwashed dishes and a bit of chaos on the lounge. Roy headed upstairs to his room and found a couple of drawers and his wardrobe opened. At least they could have closed them at least. He did their job and went to the bathroom. He didn't like to do human needs on public restrooms and only find safety on his house's bathrooms. After cleaning, he took a quick shower and thank God for the fast healing, after all those days in there he really needed that. The water flowing and embracing Roy's skin was washing away all the pain and suffering he had to endure that horrible night. He looked at his arm one more time but found the same the hospital staff, nothing.

"... Maybe I should stop overthinking things."

He got out the shower and dried himself with the towel. Putting the towel over the shower curtains he looked at his own reflection. His face was different. He realized how lucky he was to be alive and the thoughts flowed through all the things he could have lost. His brother and sister putting another of their family's name on a grave and his friends crying over it. He broke in tears, sitting on the toilet and letting the cry to continue until he could cry no more. It was easy to act cool when he was with people and was busy dealing with them but now that he was all alone, the suppressed feelings managed to go to the surface.

Around 15 or 20 minutes passed before he managed to put it together. He stood up and washed his face several times until no trace of the tears emanating from his eyes could be found. He came out of the bathroom and changed to more suitable clothes for the upcoming event. He took a brown shirt, dark blue denim trousers and gray trainers. The owl t-shirt was worth wearing since it found it very cute and it was a gift from his sister. Seeing it on the mirror remembered him that he didn't tell his brother and sister that he was already out of the hospital. He quickly texted them and then proceeded to text Danny.

"If you still want to hang out I will be waiting." He left his phone on the table and looked at the bag that was placed over the bed. He was surprised that it was cleaned taking into consideration that he was bleeding a lot. Inside he found his books and notebooks as he left them when... that happened. He lifted his bag at the Bo was under it in it's compact form. He took it and unfolded it to see that it had no scratch at all even after all the violence it had experienced. On the place that was hold by his left hand was dyed by a red metallic color. It was a bit painful to see any remnant of his near death experience so he went downstairs and cleaned it with a piece of cloth and hot water until no trace of it could be found. He wondered if Lauren could have foresee that he would be in danger when she gave the Bo to him out of the blue but it certainly saved his life. Well, that was inaccurate. The part of the mountain lion running away of fear was what saved him. The front door opened and Roy readied his Bo in an instant but he threw it away when he saw his older brother coming in wondering if Lauren got home before him looking at the lights lit.

"Adam!" Roy ran and jumped to him. Hugging him as hard as he could. At first startled and then happy, he hugged him the same way, making Roy's bones crack a little and let go of him.

"Roy! Don't tell me I broke you again!"

"Nah, I'm fine!" He hugged him again tightly letting a tear free off his eyes prison.

"How come that you are already ok?!"

"Nobody knows! I just woke up and found out that there was no wound at all, look!" Roy showed his brother which was as surprised as everyone else. He touched it but didn't feel anything out of ordinary.

"How wonderful! I can imagine your sister's face!" After those words were spoken, the door bell rang. Both brothers opened the door and saw a handsome but yet "total stranger" teenager, at least for Adam.

"Hey Roy! How are you feeling?" Danny asked before realizing Adam's presence. The height difference was always between anyone and Adam was always funny to see since nobody was taller than his older brother. Oh, it was his job to introduce. Hated social formalities.

"Erm, Adam, this is my... friend Danny, Danny, this is my older brother Adam." He stood between the introduced ones and witnessed a hand shake with the corresponding Nice to meet you.

"So you still want to go out?" Asked Danny being as gorgeous as he always is. Roy looked at his brother with puppy eyes even though they always let him go out with the only restriction as coming back before 12.

"And what about your sister? She would like to see you when she comes b-"

"Were you talking about me?" Lauren appeared before them through the door like it was a magic trick. She greeted Danny and then went straight to hug his little brother making it difficult to breathe.

"I wondered when you will be back and then I received your message! That made my day, my week and my month!" Said an overexcited older sister still trying to kill Roy with her love when she let go at the crack of bones.

"Don't tell-"

"NO! MY BONES ARE SPECIAL OK?" Shouted of exasperation breathing a lot in order to recover the lost oxygen.

"So, who is this?" Asked Lauren looking at him up and down.

"I'm Danny, chemistry partner and friend" Introduced himself in such a way that Roy melted... in the good way. Lauren noticed something odd on Roy and hit Adam with her elbow to get his attention and then winking at him. Confused he looked at both of them.

"... Is something wrong?" Asked Roy narrowing his eyes suspecting what was happening. If his brother and sister find out this early he wouldn't be able to live in peace. It was time for plan E.

"Hey Danny... we should get going..." He pushed his friend to his car, looked at his siblings and just said. "Goodtoseeyouokbye!"

They got inside, put on the seat belts and started driving. Roy looked behind him and saw his brother and sister laughing in such a suspicious manner he was wondering if he could burn the house and get away from the police.

"Your brother and sister are quite funny! I envy you." Said Danny with that stupid good looking happy face. Roy blushed, embarrassed by his siblings behavior even though that deep inside, he knew that it was not that at all.

"Where do you want to go?" Asked the driver making Roy raise an eyebrow wondering where he would want to go. After a moment of thought, he wondered if that place really existed. And for some reason it was a search he didn't want to do alone.

"There is a forest right? I've never been there." Stated a curious Roy. He was thinking about his recurring dreams of the forest and the road. If such a place really exists, Is it worthy to check it out?

"Yes there is. Is there something there?" Asked Danny innocently. He trusted him implicitly and as such, he told him about the dreams, excluding the parts of the hooded man.

"A road in the forest in the middle of the night? It sure sounds like Beacon's forest. But how are you able to dream of something you don't know?." Roy shrugged. He knew that the people that appears in anybody's dreams are real people. Nobody dreams about a person he didn't meet, even if it was just a second, the subconscious will remember.

"I know it sounds a bit... crazy, but something inside me tells me that I have to check it out." Roy was aware that that petition could change how Danny saw him as a person and as everything else.

"Don't worry, I think I understand." Roy was smiling but then Danny continued.

"Under one condition." Roy gulped. He would probably say something about doing his chemistry homework or maybe something like killing a person.

"...What?"

"I want you to try to join the lacrosse team." Stated Danny with a smirk.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Roy raised his arms, touching the vehicle's roof, in surprise and commotion. This had to do with Stiles. He was sure of it! And he would pay. Oh yes, he would pay in blood, pain and suffering.

"B-B-But why?! I was hoping you would say a formal date or anything along those lines but lacrosse?! REALLY?"

"I know it's not something anybody would ask bu-".

"Stiles did tell you right! That bastard! I'm going to hang him from my house and put his body as a warning!"

"Stiles told me... what?"

Oh crap, crap and crap. He jumped into conclusions and now he had to distract him from that. He didn't want to risk saying that he didn't like lacrosse at all.

"Told me that..." His inquiring eyes were no good for Roy's abilities to rationalize and lie. He needed to divert his attention again to come up with a plausible lie.

"Shouldn't you be looking at the road? "Roy got him. Now he would have to concentrate on the traffic and then a cunning idea will form in his he-

"We are already here." He looked through the windows and saw the forest and them all alone in a deserted road. Well, if he was going down, might as well take someone with him.

He approached him slowly, putting both hands on his thigh and reaching his face with his lips eyes closed. Roy was blushing as a traffic light and Danny took his chance and matched his lips with his. He felt the warm and wet sensation coming from his mouth and didn't want to stop, he moved nearer to him and with his right hand touched his beautiful hair at the back of his head. Danny did the same and Roy felt his hand gently moving through the mess of his hair. Slowly, both of them stopped and looked at each other. He was so near he could feel his breath on his face.

"Wow" Managed to say Roy after a few seconds staring at those eyes that charmed him.

"You're a good kisser" Said Danny still slowly touching his hair. It was like a romantic movie but in real life. Cloud 9, here comes Roy.

"It... it was my first kiss" Roy admitted embarrassed but Danny then caressed his chin so gently he thought he could sleep only by that hand movement.

"I feel honored" Both of them looked at each other for a while when Roy suddenly remembered why the hell they were here. And no, it was not sexy time.

"W-Well! L-Let's see if we find anything!" Started to gesticulate nervously, leaving the car and hiding behind the nearest tree to smack his head on it.

Danny got out of the car and breathed loudly. "Sure it's good some fresh air once in a while." He stared at the tree Roy was hiding in and waited a few minutes until Roy's brain was smash enough for him to stop hitting himself. He showed up rubbing his forehead in pain trying to remember when was his birthday or how many fingers he could see behind that dragon.

"Better?" Asked an approaching Danny leaning sexy on the back of his car.

"You could say so..." Roy looked around him. He could see the similarities between the dream forest and the real one but the location of the trees didn't correspond.

"It seems this is the forest but not the place" Stated Roy moving near Danny and putting his head on his shoulder casually. "If only I knew what to look for..."

He wandered around the car, not going far from it while Danny followed him without saying a word. It was not like he was going to walk the road until the trees position matched the ones in his dream. Hell, he even was wondering if this plan was idiotic. He was believing that he would find something related to the conspiracies around him in a place that only existed in his dreams.

"Any progress?" Asked Danny a bit concerned about Roy. He was rubbing his head with no clue about what to do. He was about to tell Danny to leave the place when he felt the wind touching his skin. That same sensation of peace but weak, faint. He suddenly ran to the middle of the road and sat on it. Danny looked at him curious as Roy closed his eyes.

"Sense the lack of emotions, the lack of human feelings and then, open your mind to the wind. Touching everything on it's path, enveloping them."

"Roy?"

Danny took a step back when Roy was talking in a different voice as his usual one. It was a bit deeper and made him shiver as he kept repeating the same sentences until it changed. Roy stood up almost instantly and looked at a certain point of the woods.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force." He stated pointing out the place with his hand. Danny was confused about what was happening and asked him out.

"Are you feeling ok?" Said with a bit of fear which made Roy look at him with his usual face.

"Yes yes, I was... practicing my Jedi act..." Lied, but felt that it was true in some way. He somehow, when he closed his eyes, managed to get for a second to the dream forest when he was hearing The Harmonizer saying that kind of mantra of some sort again and again. And then he felt that anger characteristic of one pair of eyes he knew well. Those red eyes.

"Jedi act? I disapprove" Said Danny shaking his head clearly meaning what he was saying. Roy looked at him surprised about his reply.

"Why is that? Don't tell me you are a fan of the Sith!" Said Roy faking a mix of surprise and shame. Danny then started approaching him slowly and Roy felt what was he planning, raising his eyebrow.

"Well... Everyone knows that the jedi don't know how to have fun..." He grabbed Roy's arms, making him feel the warmth that was leaving his body and he was smirking begging him to continue on his mind. "And that they can't fall in love..." He got so close they could feel the heartbeat coming from each other's heart. Roy decided that he was not the only one making the step so he interrupted Danny putting a finger on his lips.

"You know... Luke was able to form a family even if he was a jedi." To prove his point he started kissing him on his lips. The smell of aftershave and a random toothpaste with a hint of mint bathe his nose and mouth as both of them continued kissing in what Roy thought was an eternity. And he loved that eternity, especially if it was spent with Danny. Both of them stopped for a moment and smiled.

"If I knew I would end up being here with you doing this, I would capture a mountain lion to attack me all the time." They giggled and gave the other a bit of space after the love demonstration without letting their hands go, as they feared that if they don't hold each other's hands they will never see them again. How poetic.

"I..." Roy was stammering trying to put in words what was feeling for him. He wanted to give this "relationship" a try, but he didn't know if Danny was the type of having just a bit of relation with one and then go to another man or the type of staying with one until the end. Also he didn't have any experience in love relationships and he was embarrassed enough to ask for his comprehension if he did or say something odd.

"Are you ok with this?" Asked Danny making Roy's eyes blink several times trying to deduce what was he meaning with that question.

"I know this is a first for you so..." Roy was totally kicking the hell out of Stiles' butt. Of course he would tell him about his insecurities! He shall prepare some sulfuric acid and invite Snape to witness it. Maybe he would get an A Chemistry (or Potions) for that.

"So I want you to know that if you feel uncomfortable or something let me now. I don't want to push things." He was so protective to him that he was going to melt out of cheesiness and cuteness and everything that was good ending with ness, like Nessy. The contradictory and fast changes of feelings made him look at his companion with widened eyes and no facial gesture of some sort, trying to make up his mind, which made Danny step back for a moment thinking that he was in shock or scared.

"… I will try lacrosse."

"What?" –Roy looked at him with a defiance stare. He was going to show him that he was no… what was he trying to demonstrate again?

"But in return I have a demand" Danny raised his eyebrow without losing his smile. He guessed what he wanted but for precaution, he kept quiet.

"I would like to think of us as a couple but since I'm a newby in this I will ask you. Do you want that?" The reply didn't take one second.

"Yes" He said with confidence. Roy looked up rubbing his head. Well, he had to try right? And if it's with him, the one he likes and maybe loves, then there shouldn't be any problem at all.

"Then… it's official?" He asked being ignorant about the answer. Maybe he wanted to keep it low? Or Roy wanted that? He didn't know.

"It's official, but as I said, I don't want to push you into doing anything you don't want."

"That's sweet. Now I'll have to regain my manhood somehow, but that's why lacrosse exists right?" He said with a smirk. He didn't change his likeness for lacrosse, but a deal it's a deal and he had to at least try to like it, for real this time.

"Haha, that's right" Both of them kept quiet for a moment deciding on what to do next. Fortunately (or not, depends), the night was coming so Danny took Roy back home without talking much about anything, just a few stares that ended on blushes and looking away with a silly face. Danny parked just in front of his house.

"Thank you… for everything." Roy managed to say with a bit of a stammer. Danny just smiled and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, no worries. Anytime you end up in the hospital, call me" Stupid smile that he loved so much.

"Well… time to go…" He was debating himself if he just said goodbye, kissed him and then leave or just leave, but the answer came when he felt gossipness. Those two older siblings who are not mature enough to not eavesdrop through the window. Seeing that doing anything romantic would be too much to handle at home just waved his hand at him and winked.

"Good night, see you tomorrow." And with that he left on his car to his own home after Roy leaving the car. Then he turned around and looked straight to the window where his brother and sister were spying on him. The sound of curtains clearly gave them away. Children. He opened the door and found those two washing dishes and cleaning the table.

"Hey Roy! How did it go?" Asked Adam pretending like nothing happened.

"… Well." He was not going to tell them anything, not until he was sure that the love affair was going somewhere.

"We ordered a pizza so if you want a slice, it's on the microwave." Said Lauren washing her hands after finishing with the dishes.

"What flavor?"

"Pizza flavor" Stated Adam with an ominous voice. That resulted in a family laugh. There was nothing like coming back home. Adam and Lauren went straight to bed, leaving Roy to his thoughts and pizza. Tasty.

He was too happy to remember that he was missing something subtle but important, and it was not until he hit the bed when he realized this. How the hell did he heal so fast? And what about Derek being in his room? When did he learn to feel other people's emotions when he was dreaming? How is he going to persuade the Coach to let him at least try lacrosse?

"Ugh, so many questions."

Although he was pissed about not knowing the answers to those questions, he didn't care that much when he recalled the time spent with Danny. He slept with Danny's stupid smile on his head.

His dream this time was not a road one. Instead he was at school running. He had to reach the door before he was caught. He looked behind and saw that deformed monster running towards him. And just when he was about to pounce on him, he woke up in cold sweat.

"Never… again… dealing… with… Shapeshifters… Zzz Zzz."


	8. Deadly Premonition

Good day for a school day indeed. After being hospitalized, Roy was almost glad that he could do his daily routine. But it was Monday, he had school and he had to cope up with the rest of the students looking at him, whispering and mumbling.

"… I hate myself."

He went like a zombie to take a shower and put on his usual clothes. Or that was the idea. He had lacrosse to take care of. "And I hate myself again." He was no keen for sportswear, even though he used it as his way-to-go clothing when he didn't know what to wear, he didn't like to use it for the exact purpose of doing any workout. He picked up a red t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Since he was going to wear the same shoes, he wore his white sneakers. He looked at the mirror and the same feeling he had those days, without counting the hospital ones.

"Why do I look different?"

"Because you are grasping your powers."

Roy jumped and looked at the location of the voice, but he only managed to see a disappearing silhouette on his chair. Was that the Harmonizer or someone else was staying as an okupa on his mind?

"Dwarf! You're going to be late!"

Adam's shout brought him back to the real world. He had to go get breakfast and handle everything that the day would throw at him. Bring it on. He grabbed his school bag with the extra weight of the clothes and went downstairs to meet his brother and sister in the kitchen preparing their own breakfast.

"How are you doing? Something hurts?" Asked Lauren putting a disgusting face while Adam was disgusted that Lauren felt disgusted drinking some delicious coffee.

"Nothing at all." Said with his spirits up. He took some bread and put it in the toaster.

"You need a ride?" Offered Adam out of the blue. That took Roy off balance.

"Why? Is something the matter?"

"No, I don't know if you are capable of riding on your bike to school and sin-"

"Don't be stupid. I'm as fine as ever." Quickly replied Roy with an annoying look on his face. If he felt in no condition to go by himself he would have said so. Adam just shrugged and continued with his breakfast. Everyone finished quite quickly their food and left the house. Roy took his bike and did ride it to school. He took the time to actually enjoy the journey. He looked at the buildings and shops, he saw a few birdies flying and actually saw Stiles in his jeep driving to school, but the speed difference between the two of them erased all possibilities of an early encounter.

Roy finally reached school and all seemed so new to him, even though nothing really changed. He stood there besides his bike for a couple of minutes and decided to leave it to enter. Everything was as lively as he left it. The students talking and gossiping all along the corridors, teachers devising plans to torture their students with surprise exams and difficult questions… It was good to be there again.

It's Monday, so first he had English class, he nearly forgot that. He walked slowly to the classroom and stopped at the door. The door was closed and his hand was on the doorknob. The stares of the people when they notice that the one who was attacked by a mountain lion enter the class. The whispers and the conspiracy theories.

"… C'mon Roy…" He tried to cheer himself up and finally decided to enter. He glanced across the room and saw everyone minding their own busine-

"Roy!" Allison, who was talking with Lydia, looked at the door at the exact time he came in. She quickly got up, Stiles and an awkwardly reluctant Scott, and unexpectedly hugged Roy.

"It's so good to see you!" Said Allison. It was a degree of enthusiasm nobody had showed him for quite a lot time.

"Hey guys?" Managed to say Roy looking a bit startled.

"Hey! How is your arm?" Asked Scott with a cheerful smile. Stiles was surprised and happy at the same time. He couldn't blame him since he was like that as well.

"Great! In fact it's fully healed" He showed his arm to them who reacted quite surprised as well. But something was odd. Fear of a healed wound? Or perhaps for the fact that it HEALED overnight?

"That's amazing!" Continued Allison. "I was planning to go over to see how you were doing but it seems that it's not necessary right?" She chuckled. That was so sweet of her to worry about him. The sound of footsteps could be heard behind Roy and Danny showed up. He totally forgot he went to school, after all, it was dream material.

"H-Hi" Said Roy being timid all of the sudden. The first approach was always hard for him, but when he catches up with the conversation and to his presence, he gets use to it and acts normal.

"How is it going?" Greeted Danny like nothing changed. That was reassuring. The thoughts of being the target of everyone's whispers banished from his mind after a couple of minutes talking and laughins as they usually did.

"Is Roy Temens here?" A female voice asked from the door. Roy looked at the source of the voice. He recognized her from seeing her sometimes through the corridors. Was it a French teacher? It was not of his subjects so he didn't know for sure. Why asking for him?

"Here" Roy said raising his hand waiting for the teacher to tell him the reason she wanted him.

"Could you come with me please?" Asked the teacher in a kind tone. Strange, he was so used to Harris that a teacher asking something nicely was out of the question.

"Did… Did I do something wrong?" The rest of the crew was looking at each other perplexed of what was happening.

"Not at all. Don't worry about class, I already talked to your teacher." Roy blinked several times before he went to her side.

"Well guys… I will see you later" Danny waved at him and the others just said a: see you. The teacher and Roy were walking through the corridors without speaking a word until he grew tired of being silent and asked her.

"So… where are we going?"

"To my office." She said without adding anything else.

"… Why?"

"I rather talk about it in my office." And with that ceased all talk until they entered the office. It fit his vision of an office. Desk, chairs, windows, filing cabinets, a few photos and posters about motivation. The teacher gestured Roy to sit down and he complied, taking the chance to look outside. It was a good day to be outside.

"Let's start from the beginning. I'm Ms. Morrell, French teacher and the psychologist of the school."

"You have to be kidding me." Roy covered his face with his hands. He already went to the psychologist when he was younger and, even if it helped him on the long road, it was awful.

"Are you not fond of French teachers?" Asked Morrell with that tone that almost all psychologists use when treating with their patients. The theory that all who studies that science has a subject in which you learn to speak with a certain tone crossed his mind once again listening to her voice.

"It's not that… why am I here?" Asked with a hint of exasperation in his voice, which Morrell noticed, making her raise an eyebrow, but not mentioning it.

"You were attacked by a mountain lion Roy. That doesn't leave anyone untouched, mentally or emotionally." He sighed tiredly. He was going to therapy again. Might as well play along for the time being.

"I was attacked but… I don't think I have a trauma or anything." Stated Roy shaking his head showing a neutral face.

"Did you have nightmares these days?"

"… On the contrary, I had very peaceful dreams."

"How so?" She inquired. He didn't want to say about his dreams to anyone since it was the only thing that was entirely private to him, and it was a good one, but psychologists are there to help right?, If he wanted to become one when he leaves college, might as well trust them. So he explained everything to her. The scenery, the hooded man and the sense of peace that came with it.

"Interesting. That place is somewhere you know?" She asked looking directly into his eyes. She had a powerful presence and Roy was a bit overhelmed.

"W-well, I don't think so…"

"I think you know, but don't want to acknowledge it" Said Morrel with a calm tone. He sensed contradictory feelings and that was new to him. Roy was unable to discover what she was feeling… Psychologists have a control over their own feelings?

"Why I don't want to acknowledge it?" Morrel leaned on her table without leaving eye contact.

"Because you might have a trauma." Roy blinked several times before speaking again.

"I… don't know where you're getting at."

"Let's get back to the basics." She took a blue notebook and a pen and started writing something.

"I want you to describe yourself, physically and personality. I think I don't have to tell you to be sincere." Roy looked at his hands. He couldn't see how that was going to "help him" but she was the psychologist, supposedly, she knows how to do her job.

"Well… I'm a medium size teenager, very skinny. I have dark short hair, enough to get messed by the bed or my hand, a bit of big nose, as well as big eyebrows… Erm… Brown eyes, normal ears and mouth. I think I said I was skinny…"

"How about your personality?"

"I'm crazy, not crazy level go to the mental hospital but crazy enough to make the people around me feel awkward. I'm extremely shy until I get confident with my friends. I'm usually an optimistic carefree guy… I'm awful at romantic interactions, very awful… mmm… I tend to see the situation through different perspectives. And I can…" He was going to say that he could know everyone's feelings only by being near them but that was dangerous, or that was he thought. Maybe for next time if the psychologist proves her worth.

"Tell me about your family Roy" Asked Ms Morrel looking at her clock. Roy gulped for a moment. He was not going to talk about his parents. He already suffered a lot because of it and he was not going to repeat it.

"I live… with my brother and sister, Adam and Lauren. Adam is the oldest of us. He always cares about us and even if he doesn't look like that, he is very protective and kind… on his own way. Lauren is the middle sister, she is always the voice of wisdom in our family and she is the smartest and understanding person I have ever met in my life." He chuckled remembering all the times she had to intervene in order to avoid a conflict between the two brothers.

"Do you like them?"

"Of course! I can't imagine being mad at them or anything along those lines."

"Interesting…" Roy sighed relieved that she didn't ask about his parents, unknown to the next question.

"How do you feel about your parents?"

He kept quiet, closing his eyes thinking about a way to avoid it. Ms. Morrel watched him silently wrapping her hands leaned on the desk.

"I… don't want to talk about it."

"About what?" He kept quiet making the teacher to raise her eyebrow.

"I already read your file Roy, I know what happened. If you try to always cover it, it will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"You don't know anything."

"No, I don't. Keeping it inside will only lead you to madness and self grieving." Roy stared at her clearly pissed about where the conversation was leading to and tried to get away from that situation in a decent, respectful way.

"Can I…" And the bell rang. "Can I go to class?" That was awfully convenient for him and he was taking the chance gladly.

"Yes, you can return to your class. But I would want you to come back another day." She got up and got next to the door, opening it for Roy.

"And Roy." He turned to her. "Don't feel threatened by me; I'm here to help you, not to attack you." He nodded vaguely and started heading to his next class when he heard one last sentence from the teacher.

"You have to work on your self-control, your gray eyes shows your true feelings." She closed the door before he could turn around. Did she just say that he had gray eyes? Was it a metaphor of some sort? His eyes were brown, that was for sure… Right?

He went directly into the bathroom and saw his reflection on one of the mirrors and couldn't believe it. His eyes were dark gray. He stepped back shocked. Those couldn't be his eyes. They had these sense of being someone else's and yet, he knew they were his. He approached the mirror one more time to see how the new eyes faded into his usual brown color. Roy stood there trying to acknowledge what the hell happened to him when suddenly the door opened.

"Scott?" The newcomer, who had his head leaned to the door like he was listening through it, turned around to see his speaker.

"Roy! How… are you?" –Asked Scott depicting a nervous behavior. Like he entered there because he had no choice. Weird.

"… Fine… I guess? And you?" –The conversation was so full of intelligent and interesting topics that he would love to keep talking with him, with all the irony that came with it.

"Fine… yeah…"

"Do you know if a person can change his eye color?"

"Wait what?!" –He almost trips when he heard the question making him more suspicious than he ever was to Roy's eyes. The reason of the sudden question was because of a hunch. Or maybe just stupidity. Both works for him.

"You know, like… from brown to gray… or to yellow like in that videogame." He was talking about a game called Bearsona or something like that where the changing eye color was something "beary" characteristic.

"Erm… no, I don't know anything at all about… eye colors or… anything."

"Oh, ok, sorry to have bothered you." And with all the naturality he could come with, he walked through the door without looking at Scott, only to feel loneliness walking away. He recognized Allison's back heading to the class.

"That… is weird, why is she lonely if Scott is right here?" He stood there thinking about possibilities and aliens involvement but the bell rang a while ago, he had to hurry to his next class. School went faster than he would have thought of in the first place, meanwhile, he noticed something odd regarding his last encounter with Scott and Allison's back. It was like he tries to avoid her and she tries to stick with him. At first it was fun to watch since Scott was a bit sloppy in his behavior but after a while it grew rather dull. Also he could sense an increasing anger towards the teacher when Scott didn't read anything for Economics, but that was understandable. Roy could ask one or the other about what was happening between each other, but as his sister says: Don't get in between a lover's quarrel. Or something like that.

And the last class ended, leaving Roy sitting on his chair wondering about how is he going to convince Coach about proving himself in order to "be in the team". Actually he was hoping that the Coach would see that he was not worthy and then Danny would not see that Roy couldn't stand playing a boring sport. With that in mind he grabbed his things and headed to the locker room. He knew from Danny that they had practice after school so it was the perfect time to confront Coach Bobby Finstock. He walked inside at the exact moment he left his office and was giving one of his "inspirational" speeches with insults and Greenberg on the same sentences. Who was Greenberg anyway?

"Temens, are you lost? This is the locker's room, not the library." Said the Coach when he noticed the newcomer on his kingdom. The lacrosse team turned to see who dared to enter their domain only to see Roy making a strange face trying to understand what he was implying to say. Scott and Stiles were wondering about his presence there and Danny just put a simple smile. Oh well, here goes nothing.

"I'm not lost; I want to enter the team." Sudden silence arrived after those words were spoken. Everyone was staring at Roy with ingenuity and surprise. The Coach was with his mouth open unable to express anything and finally a What? Could be heard by Stiles' mouth.

"He he he… How to say it gently…" Roy raised his eyebrow while staring at Coach, he was seeing what would come out of his mouth.

"You want to enter lacrosse, a sport where violence and pressure it's present at all times. You. You are a boy who will be crushed if someone like Jackson… Hell! Even Greenberg would break you into pieces! Do yourself a favor and don't waste my time." Bobby was turning around when Roy stepped forward, wielding his Bo and pointing it out towards him, making some of the team jump and freeze in place. Danny, Scott and Stiles stood up and were going to approach Roy but with the ruckus Coach turned again to lecture the one making noise only to find the stick almost hitting his nose.

"Coach, I don't intend to offend you in any way but I don't think you know what type of person I am." Roy stepped near Coach and looked at him face to face. The feeling of defiance and power were strong in him like a good Sith would say. He tried to humiliate him in front of everyone and that was something he was not going to keep quiet. It was time to prove his might.

"I heard that you lost a testicle because you were outside with a very cold temperature, am I wrong?" Bobby nodded slowly. It was something he heard from the lacrosse team one time they were on the cafeteria, seriously, they could have talked about academics or about the weather no, they had to talk about missing testicles.

"How about I tell you about your average teenager who faced a mountain lion? I almost died to that animal you know? I stood in place and faced it only with this Bo, and you know what? I survived, I made that beast run away in fear while I was unable to lift my left arm because of all the blood I lost in the fight." He approached Coach's face only a few centimeters between their skins making him sweat a bit.

"So don't ever say that I'm no match for your "crushing" team, because if they encountered what I encountered, I assure you we could track them down through the tears and shit they would leave behind when they were running away."

Everyone stood there, watching the scene unfold before their eyes. Scott and Stiles were changing between looking at Roy and Coach and looking at themselves perplexed about what was happening. Jackson was just staring them without making any facial gesture and Danny was with his eyes wide open debating between going there and separate them or staying there.

"That's the spirit Temens!" Coach started yelling, making Roy step back and look at him with a strange look.

"I knew you had guts, I will let you prove yourself, but only determination won't get you in the team you understand?" He was way too enthusiastic for what he had just said to him. What kind of person is this teacher anyways? Too unpredictable for his taste.

"Now get ready before I change my mind! Everyone! On the field now!."

The team started moving leaving Roy in the position he was holding since he heard Coach's words. A hand touched one of his shoulders, making him jump and turn around only to see Scott and Stiles backing up from the jump.

"… What are you looking at?" Asked Roy creeped about the fact they were just staring at him, looking into his eyes… What? His eyes? He quickly ran to one of the mirrors only to see them as brown as always.

"Uf, that was scary." He turned around only to see the other two still staring at him.

"What are you looking at?!" He got out of there not giving them the chance to actually explain that they were curious about why he wanted to join lacrosse all of the sudden. Well, Stiles got a fairly good idea of the reason. He got Scott's attention with an elbow hit and pointed with his head to the possible explanation. Just when Roy was leaving, Danny stepped on his way to give him the protection gear, making him jump and continue his escape while Danny couldn't let his eyes go away from him as he was leaving. Both of them approached Danny, making him noticing them.

"I can't believe he had that warrior side…"

"I can't believe he had a stick." Said Scott, fortunately for him, Stiles went to the rescue, so he explained to him what the stick was exactly.

"That is a bô, it's a weapon that martial artists use, you can see them also wielded by monks." Stated Stiles ready to head to the field with his friend when Danny followed then and added one last thing that erased all doubts about the reason behind Roy's actions.

"I love it when he gets so defiant."

Danny got out of there the first and when the other two ere going to leave as well, Roy entered the locker room again with pleading eyes and his hands holding the gear Danny gave him, making Scott look at him perplexed and Stiles sweating thinking he would pull out the bô and hit him with it.

"… I don't know how to put these on…" Said Roy with a sad and embarrassed tone, avoiding all kind of eye contact with them while blushing. Stiles chuckled at the situation.

"It's easy… let me show you." And Scott proceeded to teach him how to wear it with the help of Stiles.

After a while they were on the field. The Coach dragged Roy to his side to observe the kind of trial he had to pass in order to enter the team. Now, who really just gets in the team for dribbling and scoring only? He suspected that Coach was in his position because he had contacts. Either way, he looked at the practice. Boring as hell. Why was he there again? He couldn't remember clearly but it's not like he was going to give up or something. Now that he was there, the least he could do is to try his best to pass.

"Temens! Get your ass on the field and try not to break yourself."

Roy jumped and was running towards the field when he acknowledged what he did say, so he quickly turned around to say a: HEY! I RESENT THAT!

Now he was the first on the line against two people he barely knows from class or from the cafeteria. The gear was a bit heavy and he had the urge to take off everything just to feel free. And the helmet, who designed this helmet? An idiot? You couldn't see your surroundings at all! It's like that thing you put on the horse's head so he doesn't get distracted.

"TEMENS! Are you going to sunbathe or are you going to score?!"

Geez, he was obnoxious. Either way, he had the stick in his hand and the ball on the ground. He just had to pick it, avoid the defense and then score on the goal preventing the goalkeeper to ruin it. Seemed easy. At first he had trouble picking the ball. He only was accostumed to his bô, not a spoon-shaped stick, but he finally got it inside. He took a quick look at his adversaries. They looked bigger with those pads, he didn't have that sensation when looking at himself.

He started running towards the mid-boss. He only had to escape from that battle and use a spell to launch the ball into the target and win the game. That was his plan when he crashed with the defense. Holy crap, his agility and defense were higher than the previous bosses!.

"Temens! You have 2 more tries!"

Well, that didn't go as expected at all. The two who were against him were changed for another pair and now he had to use another strategy to use against them. He recognized Isaac on the defense but the goalkeeper was unknown to him. He shrugged and tried to use a different approach. He could feel the fun the rest of the team had at his cost. The only thing keeping him from giving up or murdering the rest of the team was Danny, Scott and Stiles, who were supporting in silence. Of course, the grade of supporting went from the most being Danny and Stiles being the least, but hey, it was supporting.

He ran again, except that the idea of crashing towards the enemy's defense was discarded. This time, when he was a few inches from Isaac, he did a side step, making Isaac trip trying to catch him. That was unexpected. He sprinted towards the goal and launched the bomb… only to land on the other spoon. Crap.

"Better, but if you don't score, you don't enter the team. One more try. McCall! On the defense! Stilinski! On the keeper!" And he used his whistle. Roy was covering his face… well, he tried… he covered his helmet, because he knew Scott was really good, he didn't have a chance. He looked at his opponents. Scott was standing there without knowing what face to make and Stiles nearly tripped with his own feet when going to the goal. Roy grabbed the ball on the floor and balanced his chances of succeeding. And then he saw a figure behind Scott. The hooded man. The Harmonizer. He was just standing there on his usual outfit. Slowly, he put his hand on his shadowed face, covering it, and then something shocked him. A gray eye appeared on the darkness of his face, fading away like he always did after that.

"TEMENS! MOVE!"

Roy felt a surge of confidence on himself. It was like before when he confronted Coach or when he lied to Danny. He wielded his stick like he was his bô but in a way that the ball didn't move from the inside of the spoon. The feelings around them were intensified but far from distracting more, it was easier to discern between them. He took off his helmet, making Coach shout at him, but he didn't care. In the same fashion as the hooded man did, he covered his face with his left hand, closing his eyes. He stood there a few seconds and then opened them. Even if he didn't see them, he knew. His eyes changed color.

He grabbed the spoon tight and ran towards Scott who was in shock. He was seeing his gray eyes looking at him. But nevertheless he prepared to defende the goal. Roy and Scott were running to each other when Roy turned to his left, spinning, and trying to make Scott trip like Isaac did. But instead, Scott turned too and tried to tackle him on the side. He felt the hand of Roy touching his shoulder and, somehow, felt extremely tired and fell to the ground. Roy continued running towards Stiles who was more concerned about Scott than Roy but stood on the goal. Roy jumped and launched the ball, getting it inside, making Coach jump in excitement and roaring.

"YES! THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT!"

Roy was staring at the goal, at the ball that was inside and Stiles who tried to protect himself from the throw. Scott, in the meantime, stood up with difficulty and looked at Roy. He heard him standing up and remembered that he fell on the floor. So he turned around and approached him concerned about it.

"Are you ok?! Did I hit you or anything? I'm sorry!"

"No, no… I'm alright…" He said a bit uneasy. Roy was going to keep asking but he started running to Stiles. Roy was rubbing his head when Danny reached to him with his hand to get his attention. The two of them looked at each other with the only difference that Roy was blushing and Danny was perfectly fine.

"You… did great."

"I… don't think so, at all, I nearly killed Scott back there." Said Roy with a chuckle joking about Scott's fall.

"He is the best player now, you should feel proud of yourself" He was going to hug him but then Coach appeared.

"Well done boy! You could go pro if you wanted! You're in the team!" Roy was going to answer when he whistled again and started yelling at everyone to continue the training. Since he just got in the team, he had to practice with everyone else. He could feel all kind of eyes on his back but two of them, well, four of them, were slightly different. The common feelings were surprise and emotion, and putting Danny's aside, he sensed suspicion and anger. He looked around the field and tracked the first source. Scott, but apparently it was Stiles as well. They were whispering and putting weird faces until they noticed him looking at them, that's when they continued practicising.

The other pair of eyes were more discomforting than two friends gossiping, and it was a pair of eyes belonging to a broody and shady person. Derek was very far from the field but it could be seen if one looked at the right place. That pervert. What is he up to this time? Before he could continue mumbling about conspiracy theories and how the price of bread would go up because of them, the Coach called them to leave the field.

It was awkward to shower or be half naked between all the team but he had to cope up with it. To avoid any kind of horrible thoughts he turned on the music on his head so before he knew it, he was already changed and ready to leave. Danny waited for him and left school together.

 

~Change of Party Members~

Leave: Roy & Danny

Enter: Scott & Stiles

 

"Then what do you think?" Asked Scott a bit exasperated due to the situation at hand.

"I don't know, I'm no expert on the supernatural" Replied Stiles annoyed. "So, you say that his eyes changed to gray and when he touched you you fell of exhaustion?" Tried to organize the information Scott gave him.

"And that's not all. When I entered the bathroom to avoid Allison, he was there and asked me about the changing eye color stuff."

"Wait wait, exactly what did he ask you?"

"Like if someone could change his eye color…" Stiles adopted a thinking pose and then he put a very familiar face.

"… You have an idea?" Asked Scott already knowing that it would be, in general a bad idea.

"Yep."

"It's related to Roy?"

"Nope."

"It's related to my anger issues?"

"Yep."

"Is that idea going to get me in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"This idea is going to inflict me physical pain?"

"Yeah, definitely, let's go." And they left the corridors.

 

~Change of Party Members~

Leave: Scott & Stiles

Enter Roy & Danny

 

Both friends were walking through the corridors, talking about lacrosse. Roy had a change of heart regarding lacrosse, he still didn't like it but now he tolerated it, and if his boyfriend loved it, hell, he at least would try to understand it. Roy was so focused on the conversation that he crashed with someone who just turned around a corner, making books fly and bodies to fall on the floor.

"Auch!" Said the girl who fell alongside Roy.

"Ouch… my butt is going to hurt as hell…" Replied Roy making Danny laugh incontrollably and Roy was tempted to make him trip, but the sight of Allison being the girl with whom he just crashed made him change priorities.

"Oh Allison, I'm sorry!" He started picking the books and papers that fell with the crash when something caught his attention. An open book on a page with a bookmark on it, but the important thing was the picture depicted. A giant wolf standing on two of his feet and looking threatening.

"No worries, I was not paying attention." She took what Roy picked up and noticed his gaze on the page. She quickly grabbed it breaking the spell.

"This is for my… history project." Quickly excused herself. It was not like she was trying to hide it, but she didn't want to be judged as a fan of the supernatural.

"Oh… that one…" His voice went suddenly low alongside a sad face. But before Allison could ask he quickly changed to his usual state and asked her about her project.

"My family goes down to the eighties on south France where a creature depicted as a messenger of Satan in the shape of a wolf started terrorizing and killing a hundred people."

"That's why I don't like France." Roy quickly turned around to both sides to make sure Ms. Morrel didn't hear him say that out loud.

"What was your family doing there?" Asked Danny curious about how the story was going.

"Well, La Bete, the name they gave him, was finally hunted down by a well known hunter by the name of Argent." Said with a proud smile.

"Sounds like Van Hellsing. Were there vampires or werewolves or anything?" Asked Roy trying to be serious.

"Not that I read."

"At least we don't have to worry about bad wolves here; we're not French and eat baguette at the sound of howling." Everyone chuckled at Danny's witty reply and continued their way out of school where they parted ways. Not before getting a goodbye kiss that made Roy feel stupid during his journey home. When he reached the doorknob and entered his house he found it empty. Well, it was logical. He took his time to clean the dishes, do some homework and wonder about the events that unfolded on the field. He felt powerful, but it was not power without reason, more like he had to face someone and it emerged in response to that.

"That… doesn't make sense at all."

After wandering about the situation, he grew tired and turned on his computer and started playing, letting his mind focus on winning and have some fun. After being in a hospital that was a good way to evade every bad memory that tried to break in his thoughts. At one point of the game he felt the call of Morpheus, pausing the game and taking a quick nap.

He couldn't remember how much time passed he spent sleeping, but something woke him. With drowsy eyes he checked the object that made him wake up. A message from his mobile phone.

"Who is it…" He grabbed it and checked the message. Strange. It's a message from Scott. "Come to the school, It's a matter of life and death".

He was not the kind of person to use those kind of jokes and something was fishy since it came from another phone, the fact that he put his name after the message and the sender's number is unknown. He looked at the time and was surprised to see that it was late. None of his siblings made their appearance on the house and he thought it would be a very bad idea to tell them he was going out because someone was on danger or anything. The idea to call the cops ran through his head but this situation was far from ordinary, or that were his thoughts.

A crazy idea blooms on his head. It was a pathetic yet useful idea. He opened his wardrobe and grabbed some cushions in order to put them in his bed simulating a sleeping Roy. He turned off his computer, grabbed his bô and mobile phone and with the bicycle he headed towards the gloomy and spooky school.

He always wanted to wander aimlessly inside a school at night. Even though he disliked every horror movie where that happens. He would have rushed inside without thinking but there were two facts that made the situation even more disturbing or suspicious. There were at least two vehicles in the parking lot. A black car which, coming from someone who is not a big fan of cars, it was stylish. And on the other hand was the poor but yet trustworthy jeep belonging to Stiles.

"What is going on here?"

All the surroundings were quiet except for the wind and leaves dancing on the floor. Roy, step by step towards the cars, was feeling like he was being watched but he couldn't sense any human being on his surroundings. That made him shiver while scary thoughts of psychos going after him with a chainsaw were flying through his mind. He was standing next to the jeep and noticed something very odd. There were scratches all over the jeep. The thing that did that was very violent. He looked around him but to no avail. No clues about someone being here recently besides the cars.

Common sense was a thing that Roy would have followed, but the stress of an unknown situation made its voice go silent. So the plan of calling Stiles or the police didn't cross his mind at all. Instead, he went to the gates to find a pair of wirecutters on the floor alongside a chain and a padlock.

"Don't tell me they had the exact same idea as me but they were stupid enough to do it…" He face palmed at the idea of them doing that… and not inviting him. Jerks. Either way, he entered the school through the opened main gate.

The scenery did not change; the only differences were the isolation and the lights being off. The moonlight casted away the darkness that creeped from the empty classrooms and illuminated the hallways. Without any hint or lead to follow, he found himself wandering around trying to find his friend's location. After a while he grew tired of walking aimlessly and stopped in the middle of a hallway to think about his options. He could call Stiles since he is unable to call Scott. He could try to go aimlessly until God shows some mercy and finally reaches them.

"… I'm an idiot." He then realized he had a certain ability to guess where people were. He leaned on one of the lockers and closed his eyes. There were no more people than those two and him, theorically, so he shouldn't suffer any distractions from other's people strong feelings. It was the first time he tried to do this but what he could lose?

"… Nope, impossible." After a minute or two he scraped the idea. So he only had the option of calling Stiles. He was reaching his phone when a huge sound made him jump and shiver. The howl of some kind echoed with strength through all the school. Still leaned on the locker, he could not stop shaking and looking everywhere nervously. What the hell was that?! What kind of being could do such a ruckus? He was certainly going to call Stiles. He had enough of this BS. But then everything went mad. Through one of the hallway's windows he saw Scott and Stiles looking somewhere above his level and then started running away to the opposite direction. Roy didn't have the chance to even think when a big looking monster came through the window right in front of him and in less than a second he quickly ran on his four limbs towards them.

Saying he was in shock was out of the question. A large animal two or three sizes of an average person just came out of a window and started chasing his friends. That thing couldn't be real right? Maybe he had just hallucinations or he was going mad for real.

"… WAIT A MINUTE!" Roy's light bulb shined so bright it exploded. Of course now everything made sense! The incident of the bus and the murder of the owner of the video store! Everything matched perfectly like a puzzle! The bus incident could only be perpetraded by an animal with great strength enough to lift and throw a bus seat and…

"Wait. No, not everything matched. How does that explain the video store recordings? Was it a shapeshifter or maybe an error on the camera? Yeah, you could say th-"

Another howl was heard from every corner of the school. He didn't have the time to now make the puzzle fit. That monster was going to kill his friends! He grabbed his bô and started running. Recalling the map of the school in his head, there were many possibilities for them to use like going outside or trying to hide in one of the rooms. First option discarded because being in the open was a terrible idea. He was heading to one of the nearby classrooms when he heard footsteps underneath him.

"That narrows the destination. To the basement!"

Even though he said that, he waited for another sound to appear. If he follows them right now he could encounter that thing and he wouldn't risk it. Indeed, that monster made a growl and, from what he could hear, followed them downstairs. Great. Now to wait for a minute and then go himself.

He slowly walked downstairs to find the basement being the creepiest place you could ever hide. Kudos Scott and Stiles. He was traversing a dark hallway which ended on a room full of lockers. He didn't have time to react when from one of the locker aisles that thing came out and rushed through a room. Inmediately after he saw Stiles closing the door and Scott putting a desk in the way of the door, separating Stiles and Scott by a desk but it could prevent that thing to leave from the way he came. Good thinking.

"He can't…"

"Hey?" Stiles and Scott jumped out of fear when Roy talked. He was thinking about how to make his presence noticeable without making them age faster due to the scare so… he didn't came up with a satisfactory solution.

"Roy?! What are you doing here?!" Asked Scott while Stiles was still recovering. Scott jumped to Stiles and Roy's side so Roy could lend him his phone with the message displayed on it. The reaction coming from Scott clearly discards that he was the sender.

"I didn't send this… my phone is broken." Excused himself trying to make sense from it.

"Well, at least could you tell me what the hell is that thing?!" Both were looking at each other trying to make an excuse when Roy stopped them.

"No! Seriously! I know that you know more than you claim. That monster just pursued you through the school to kill you so yeah, if you don't tell me I'll swear to god that you are going to suffer a painful death!" Roy shouted at them unleashing his dormant anger. He could sense they were nervous and insecure about what to do so he was going to shout at them when everyone heard something horrible. They leaned on the desk to see through the door's tiny window and saw the tiles of the ceiling falling to the floor. Now their ceiling was being really noisy and they already knew what the cause was. They didn't react until some tiles fell like on the other room and of course they didn't wait for that monster to greet them so they started running again. Roy couldn't remember how many turns they made or how far they got, but after a while they slowed the pace. On the corridor they went in was full of steaming pipes, making it difficult to see. Out of the blue, Scott stopped everyone.

"Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Replied Stiles looking everywhere.

"It sounds like a phone ringing" Explained Scott which made Roy try to focus on the sounds to no avail.

"I can't hear anything"

"I know the ring" –Stiles and Roy looked at him expectantly of what was going to come of his mouth next, only to feel really stressed.

"It's Allison's phone!"

"What?!" Roy tried to stay calm. Not only they were in danger, now that thing had another target.

"Stiles, call her now! We need to meet up with her" Asked Scott. Stiles nodded in agreement and phoned her. A few beeps later the connection was established.

"Stiles?"

"It's me, Where are you?"

"I'm at the school looking for you, why aren't you at my place?"

"Where are you right now?!"

"On the first floor" Stiles put an exasperation face and then tried it one more time.

"Where? Where are you exactly?"

"On the swimming pools?"

"Get to the lobby, Go now!"

"Ok… ok, I'm coming." Both of them hung out and started running towards the lobby. With a bit of luck they should not encounter the monster and get out of there alive. Just with a bit of luck. After a minute they reached the lobby only to see Allison coming in aswell. Scott then asked her why she was here. Roy covered his face in pain when everyone saw that she was pulling her phone and showed a similar message to Roy's.

"Why I have the feeling that you didn't send it?" Allison guessed looking at Scott's face.

"Ok, this is really bad. Someone is playing with us and I can feel the outcome won't be pleasant at all!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Allison really concerned about the whole situation.

"Did you drive here?" Asked Stiles. Roy was begging that she said yes and alone but unfortunately for everyone it was not the case.

"Jackson did."

"Jackson is here too?!"

"And Lydia, What is going on? Who sent this message?" Just when she was asking her phone rang. Lydia was on the other side of the phone. Just when she was asking where she was both Jackson and Lydia went through the door. At that moment, Roy knew they were in inmediate danger. The anger coming from the ceiling was painful to sense when he realized that nobody knew except for him.

"We have to run, NOW! It's above us!" Managed to shout Roy before some noise started coming from the ceiling. Scott grabbed Allison and were the first to run and then everyone else. Something big jumped from above and started chasing them through the stairs and hallways. While on the run Roy risked a look and he regretted it for the rest of the night. It still looked like a monster and he was moving incredibly fast for its size.

Everybody managed to enter a classroom and started working together on barricading the door except for Stiles and Roy. Stiles was trying to get their attention in a critical situation and Roy wandered through the room looking for another exit or weapon they could use to defend themselves.

"Guys!" Shouted Stiles and finally getting their attention. "Great work barricading the door, a fine example of teamwork, now what do we do about the 20 feet tall windows?" Everyone looked in horror how one wall of the classroom was indeed full of those windows. Now if that monster tried to get in from outside he would have it really easy to rip them apart. Panic started scattering through the teenagers starting for Allison trying to make sense of all this by asking Scott on what was happening that night. Being loss at words, Stiles relieved him from talking and said something horrible.

"Someone killed the janitor" Roy blinked at that new information. That monster really did kill someone and now it was coming for them. He turned around trying to think clearly while Allison couldn't believe what she was hearing. They started talking nervously until something of the conversation ticked Roy off.

"Don't you get it? There was no mountain lion." Said Jackson making Roy turn to face him pissed off.

"Now you didn't really say that right? I almost died to that animal you know! Don't say that there was no mountain lion again!" Threatened him with an angry tone. Unbelievable.

"So who was it huh? Scott!" Inquired Allison again. Roy would feel bad for Scott being pressed to know everything but this time he was with the mayority. It was proven that they know what is going on so he waited, sitting on a desk, to hear him.

"I don't know… I just… if we go outside he is going to kill us!"

"Us? He is going to kill us?" Asked Lydia at the verge of a panic attack. And then the same question could be head from everyone's mouth. Who? Who is it? A few seconds passed until Scott finally said it.

"Derek… It's Derek Hale, he killed the janitor. He started with his sister and he also killed the bus driver and the owner of the video store!" Allison started moving around trying to acknowledge that. Lydia and Jackson were in shock. Stiles stood there silently and Roy did one of his death stares to Scott. Oh boy, that is the last lie he was going to tolerate on this life or death situation. He will take the time to interrogate them later. Now they had to survive this nightmare. While they were talking about calling the police, Roy approached the blackboard and drew a map of the school.

They had a few options: One of them was to go outside and take one of the cars and drive away from there. Another possibility was to hide and wait until the next day, but he discarded it. The third one was to fa-

"And what the hell are you doing Temens?" Asked an annoyed Jackson looking at him like he was some sort of maniac.

"I'm trying to devise a plan so nobody dies tonight!" Everyone looked at him like they were expectating something useful.

"… Continue with what you were doing!" He kept writing on the blackboard whil Lydia called the police but in vain. It would seem that someone warned them about children playing pranks about being stuck on school.

"That bastard is smart. Whoever he is has a grudge on us or is a psycho." Roy comenting that obviously made everyone shiver more than before. Bad move. Stiles grabbed Scott to get away from unexpected ears and started mumbling about something. Roy didn't care since he was doing something far more useful. Their best bet was the first plan but it would be too easy just to go to the lobby and leave through the main gate. That monster psycho thingy must have locked it or something else. There had to be another exit… He turned to ask someone if they knew of any emergency exits when Stiles punched Jackson. The face Roy put was worth of a picture and he was restraining himself from clapping. Stiles pulled out his phone and called his dad. Of course, he was the Sheriff. If someone had to believe a bunch of teenagers was the father of one of them.

The doors shrieked and bumped noisily making everyone stay together like penguins to conserve warmth.

"Ok… I vote for leaving. Right now!"

"But that door goes upstairs!" Replied Jackson with his annoying voice.

"It's better than here" That was the last thing Scott said before everyone started running through the door and upstairs, never looking behind. They stumbled to a long hallway with classrooms, trying to get inside one of them until a chemistry one decided to open letting them hide inside until the mysterious killer passed by. All of them sighed in relief when he didn't notice.

"We can't wait here for him to come and kill us" Said Lydia scared for her life. Everyone was scared for what was happening but they had to keep going if they wanted to see the sunrise.

"Isn't there any way to get to the parking lot from here?" Roy asked trying to get everyone to focus on something else and, of course, to do something useful.

"How many people fit in your car Jackson?" Asked Stiles viewing the possibility of driving away from here.

"5 or 6 if they squeeze on the back."

"I barely fit in and you say 5 could squeeze in?" Said Allison with a sarcastic tone. Scott and Stiles meanwhile were investigating another door which was on the class. From what they were saying they could get to the rooftop and then go down the stairs and reach the parking lot. But it was locked.

"The janitor has the key… I'll go get it." But Scott's heroism was stopped by a concerned Allison worrying about his safety and suggesting that he should arm himself. Grabbing a stick with a pointing glove on it would be hilarious in another situation but it was stupid now. Then Lydia directed everyone onto looking at the cabinets full of chemicals. Oh no.

"What do you suggest, throwing acid at him?"

"No, we have everything we need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

Everyone was perplexed about the idea and the one who gave it. In terms of utility it was the most awesome thing they could have think of but…

"How do you know that? Are you an amateur pyromaniac?" Asked Roy with a hint of chuckle even though the situation didn't invite fun to the classroom.

"I read it somewhere… "Excused herself."

"We don't have the key for it…" Stiles pointed out, lending Jackson the opportunity to use brute force on the cabinet and destroying the protective glass with his elbow. While they were entertained with the chemical show, Roy was more concerned about the monster. A lot of time has happened since their last encounter and that doesn't sound good. He wished he could comprehend what was he planning to do with them and prayed that the using the power of chemistry was out of them.

"No, no this is a bad idea, you can't go out there" Suddenly said Allison in the verge of crying. Roy was willing to see how Allison accuses his boyfriend of lying to her at the expense of seeing expressions of love to each other but something hit him in the head, metaphorically speaking. Roy got to the other end of the class and tried to regain control of what was happening. He felt pleasure and joy but with an evil kind of background behind it. Was that the emotions of that thing right now? Was he having fun with this game of hide and seek or…

"Roy?"

He turned to see everyone except from Scott, who just left, staring at him curious about him. Saying no words, he slowly returned to his position besides them wondering about what was the meaning behind those feelings.

A few minutes passed since Scott left. No more feelings or emotions except the uneasiness and stress from the group could be sensed. At one point Roy got Stiles attention with his head and pointed him to the back of the class. He seemed to understand the message because he left the chair he was sitting on and headed there, Roy following them. The others were curious but the stress didn't let them satisfy it.

"Stiles, I know you and Scott have been lying about Derek being the killer and a bit more" Stiles was going to reply but Roy continued talking. "but I know that you don't want to involve them, is understandable and I agree with that but please, I think I saw enough to prevent you from keeping me in the dark. I don't ask you to explain it all right now but after this nightmare ends…"

Stiles went silent for a moment, debating in his mind the possibilities. It was too risky to let anyone know what was happening in reality but Roy had seen enough to not be fooled again. He had to give up.

"Ok fine, but you have to keep it quiet; I will murder you if anything of this is leaked to them."

"Promise."

They looked at each other eyes narrowed and a slight defiant face only to return to their posts with the others. Shortly after, Allison started crying quietly, covering her face trying to hide it. Jackson tried to comfort her but the tears would not stop flowing through her cheeks. In an attempt to make her feel better, Roy got in front of her and crouched so she didn't have to put effort in looking up. He held her hands gently and looked at her beautiful eyes.

"Hey, there is no need to worry. Scott is a tough guy, he will be here in less than you can say Expecto Patronum." Roy felt a strange and subtle sensation coming from his hands and when he looked up to Allison's face he saw how she stopped crying and was smiling.

"Thanks Roy" Allison was grateful for trying to cheer her up. Slowly he stood up and left her alone. He turned to a nearby wall and he could feel one or two tears flowing from his eyes that were wiped out by one of his sleeves. A couple of minutes passed before everyone heard a strong howl that made everyone jump, except from Jackson who, instead, fell on the floor touching the back of his neck clearly in pain. He had a nasty wound depicted as three holes made by something sharp. How the hell did he get that? A few seconds later it appeared to stop. Stiles tried to help him and, at the same time, ask about the wound but he got up and repeated a few times that he was fine. He should learn not to be so easy to read. After a stare contest, everyone got back to what they were doing, waiting.

"Tch" Stiles looked at Roy who was rubbing his head with both hands. He had this buzzing noise in his head that was warning him of impending doom. Roy took a quick look at the door and realized what was happening. Exaggerating his hands movement in order to get everyone's attention. Lydia glanced at him with an annoying face that meant: What the hell is happening now? Roy pointed out at the door and then urged them with his hand to stay quiet. Their scared faces were the confirmation he needed. Afterwards he unfolded his bô and slowly and quietly approached the door until reaching a safe distance in between them. He felt extreme anger, in a feral and beastly way. He stood his ground, waiting for it to come inside or walk away, trying to calm himself and steadying his shaking bô.

But nothing happened. Everyone heard a key entering the keyhole and turning. Roy firmly grasped his weapon waiting for the inevitable. Only that the subtle sound of a key being stuck on the door. Allison then approached the door slowly and asked.

"Scott?"

The feelings that were coming through the door started fading away fast. It couldn't be. Was the source of all this Scott? It was not possible. They were chased by that monster… Mind control perhaps? Allison tried to open the door but it was stuck in place. She turned the doorknob several times and yelling for Scott when police sirens appeared outside.

Minutes passed until the police rescued them and took them outside the school. Scott and Stiles were talking to the latter's father while the other two were giving statements to a random police officer. He was left in the middle of the ruckus, looking at the woods and seeing a pair of red, glowing eyes, staring at the scene from the safety of the trees and vanished. Now he had to deal with coming back home and the lecture of his life from his brother and sister. What a wonderful night to have a curse on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the viewers that decided to read this... bad written fic. Even if it seems chaotic and with no link to the main story, it really goes on parallel or inside it, the only thing is that i'm not covering the other characters' paths because it would be a lot of trouble and because it helps the readers to understand why Roy or anyone doesn't know about X event like the incident of Derek with a bullet or what happened on the parking lot when the mountain lion attacked Roy or even the same place but in this night.
> 
> Enough explanation, thanks for reading ^^ (I still hope someone critices me or something)


	9. Approaching Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... This is awkward. I mean, It has been almost a year since I wrote anything. The worst of all is that I found this chapter already written. I had to read it again to remember that I REALLY wrote it. That aside... I think this is going to be awful to continue. I'm on holidays and I have to study and work and my writting speed is awfully slow. I apologise for the wait but i'm afraid it's going to take long before another chapter so... you better start reading other fics and not longing for this one. Sorry again and try to enjoy it!

“Sleep Sleep Sleeeeeeep…” Roy turned off the alarm and stayed in bed, looking at the ceiling. The last night was a full stress and danger night not worth repeating. Recalling what happened after being rescued, he remembers lying to the Sheriff about what really happened at the school. Being chased by Derek Hale was way better than being chased by some kind of fur monster. It appears the dead janitor was not found yet and all the police went inside the school to look for it. After that everything went a bit fuzzy for the exhausting events. He couldn’t remember how he got home or if his brothers know about his little escapade. 

“… I rather stay here than facing my brothers…” But the reality was that he actually wanted to go out today. It was early morning and he had to call Stiles and Scott so they fill him in with this monstrosity mayhem stuff. With the typical clumsiness of a teenager waking up to the alarm, he fell off the bed quite comically. He stood up trying to regain any dignity he had lost with the fall and got changed. A gray sweater and denim trousers made him look a bit depressed and tired at the mirror. The mix of clothes and face was proof enough that he had a rough day or that he had drugs.

Carefully he walked down the stairs trying to avoid his brothers. But luck was on his side when he found nobody at home except for a note on the kitchen table. 

“If you didn’t wake up before we meet, we are working as usual. We heard from the radio that the school is closed because there was a murder or something like that so don’t bother going. Take it easy and don’t burn the house. Love, Lauren.”  
How kind of her. It seems that they are unaware that he was indeed involved in the closing of the school and that was really weird since he doesn’t remember how he got home without alerting someone nor the police calling them. The lack of information suggested him to call someone who might know, and since he always thought that Stiles was the smarter of the duet and the other three were out of the question, he called him. After a few rings Stiles picked up the phone with a tired tone.

“Hello?”

“Stiles? Did I call in a bad time?”

“… I was… sleeping…”

“Ouch, sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Is something wrong?” Well, that question was a bit difficult. Everything could be perfect or insanely wrong, but that was depending on the answers.

“… How about we hang out later?” It was a bit too inappropriate to have an important talk about what the hell happened yesterday by phone.

“Why?” He asked surprised about the proposition. Very unlikely for him to suggest that without a good reason.

“… I rather not talk about you-know-what through here…” Stiles understood and remembered that he promised him to explain everything to him. Maybe if he didn’t give in yesterday with the rush and his brain filled with adrenaline and other hormones this could have been avoided. But he had to face reality. He will have to explain sooner or later and better sooner. With any luck he will not believe it or he won’t like to be involved.

“Ok ok, in an hour at the Mexican restaurant?” Suggested Stiles.

“If we don’t eat there, sounds good to me.” Roy replied with a cheery tone.

“Cool, see you later.” And he hung up. He looked around the empty house without any particular reason. Facing the emptiness made him feel utterly depressed. It was just like a few weeks after his parents died. He could remember how he spent the time playing with them. Even if they had jobs and his older brothers to take care of, they always had time for him.

Shaking his head, he tried to leave the past in the past. It was painful enough to know that they won’t return from work and the worst part was that it was his fault. Realizing that he had yet to take a shower and he could do some grocery shopping, he went into the shower. Finishing in about 5 or 8 minutes, he looked again at his chosen clothes for today. He didn’t usually wear them, he likes shirts-T-shirts combinations more than sweaters or jackets, but he didn’t dislike them either. 

After a while of wondering in front of the mirror, having the strange sensation that when he looks away, something changes in his eyes, he grabbed his keys and wallet. With the door closed on his back, he grabbed his bike and followed the road to the nearest grocery shop. Inside, he tried to remember the contents of the fridge. From what he could recall, he had to buy a few things. In one of the aisles, he encountered a dilemma.

“Soy sauce… or ketchup?”

“Personally, I like ketchup.” A woman’s voice behind him made him jump and quickly turn around. A blonde woman was standing in front of him. She was beautiful but at the same time, she had that defiant look on her face that made him shiver.

“I remember you… you were at my house! You’re one of Allison’s friend… Stiles?” Oh snap, of course she knew that face, Kate, Allison’s Aunt and maybe part of the cult that worships monsters.

“Erm… No… I’m Roy” Corrected her with a faint sense of insecurity.

“Oh, sorry, I’m bad with names” Excused herself with a cheery tone.

“Likewise Kate Argent.” Kate looked at him trying to express something but without success.

“Oh, How is Allison doing?” Roy quickly changed the subject in order to avoid a possible confrontation, which, in some way, worked.

“She… is fine. A bit depressed about everything but…” Then her expression suddenly changed to a suspicious stare. The alerts of his head were telling him to get the hell out of there, but before he could react, she took his left hand with a bit of painful strength without care.

“I was told that you were hurt by that animal, how is your wound faring?” Asked without letting go, he wanted to run away from that situation but her grip was strong.

“I-It’s faring well… t-thank you” But his answer didn’t satisfy her since she took the liberty to look at it herself. Of course, she didn’t find any wound at all. Without changing her suspicious she looked directly at his eyes, making him shiver more than before. But before she inquired about the lack of scar or anything, Roy’s phone started ringing. She quickly left his arm and let him answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Roy! How is it going?” Danny’s voice could be heard from the phone. He was going to answer that fine, but before doing so he looked at Kate. But she was nowhere to be seen.

“Weird.”

“What?”

“Erm, I mean, I’m fine…”

“Cool, you have plans for this afternoon?”

“I don’t know… You mind if I phone you later?”

“Oh, of course, See ya.” And he hung up. Roy felt bad for that but his goal today was to finally know what is happening in this town. He didn’t think about Kate’s disappearance and went straight to buy the groceries and head home. After putting everything in the fridge in a hurry and realizing he was going to be late, he ran to the restaurant.

Roy and Stiles arrived at the same time, as well as Scott that, of course, had to be present.

“Hi there” Stiles was the one to talk first. A hint of uneasiness could be found in his voice. Scott merely waved his hand to greet Roy.

“Hey… so…” Now that they both wanted to cooperate, it was awkward to ask them since his approach was always a violent one.

“Yeah… let’s go somewhere else. Too many people in here.” Said Stiles. Roy knew he was trustworthy this time so he complied and the three of them went to a nearby park. It was strange to see a park without people walking by but for now, it was the ideal place to discuss. Stiles stood there for a moment and then turned around to face Roy.

“First of all, this is like top secret. Nobody has to know about this. Nobody.” Roy just nodded with a neutral face, making Stiles feel more nervous about this. How can someone who has seen something as horrible as an Alpha can put a face like that?

“I’m all ears” Replied Roy. Looking at each other one more time, both Stiles and Scott took turns to explain him all that happened so far. From Scott being bitten and turning into a werewolf to Allison being the daughter of a hunter’s family and Derek being the lone werewolf survivor of a fire in his house. Also they explained about the Alpha and about the killings being his fault. When they thought they finished, they looked at Roy who didn’t say a word in all the explanation.

“… Any questions?”

“No. I’m quite happy about all this. “

“H-How can you be like that when there is death and destruction at the hands of a homicidal werewolf?!” Said Stiles not believing what he just said.

“Because I already see the whole picture. I already knew the murders were not done by a mountain lion nor a human being. Also the photos taken on the video store depicted an animal transforming into a human being.”

“Hold on a sec, how do you know there are photos?” Asked Stiles quite shocked about that

“… I rather not say…” He forgot he sneaked into his house and made pictures of the photos.

“Anyway, there is something that is still bothering me.” Scott and Stiles looked at him, wondering about what is he going to say.

“Why does Derek say that I’m not human? That jerk even left me to die against a mountain lion… “

“You were with Derek??” Scott asked confused. Was Roy with Derek that night?

“He followed me to the field and then left for no reason, letting me handle a friggin mountain lion by myself.” Answered Roy clearly pissed off reminding that.

“Wait, Scott, you told me you were going to ask him about this” Answered Stiles leaving Roy wondering about what exactly did they know.

“I-I forgot, look, I can’t keep up with everything when there are problems everywhere we go!” 

“Why don’t we just calm down and relax?” Suggested Roy exaggerating with his hand’s movements. After a moment of silence, Scott spoke.

“Roy, could you explain us what happened at the lacrosse practice? You did something and I felt extremely tired…”

Roy wondered. He remembered that time well since he had to face a foe and he had like a shot of adrenaline or something, But about how it happened?

“No clue at all. I just… kinda… flipped a switch or something” Stiles looked at him like he was crazy. And he was right to an extent.

“Then how about the changing eye color stuff? You asked Scott about that right?” He recalled something like that… was it in the locker room or the bathroom?

“That was because... I saw it in the mirror. Is it weird?” Roy was a bit skeptic about telling them everything. On one hand they DID keep secrets from him from the very start and he was willing to pay them with the same coin and on the other hand, maybe they will treat him as a mad person who deserves to be in a mental hospital.

“Yes? Mine turn into yellow but that means you are something” Replied Scott. Roy with sparkling eyes asked him if he could do it. That would be awesome to watch!

“I can’t still fully control it…” Excused himself in order to avoid doing it. In the middle of a park it wouldn’t be prudent. But Roy insisted a bit more and since he was picturing that he would not stop asking him until he does it, he complied with a sigh of frustration. He looked around him first but no one was around yet. Weird. He looked directly at Roy’s eyes and his color changed to a vivid yellow. Roy was surprised this was not a bull after all, and found himself unable to look elsewhere. Now that he thought about it, those eyes reminded him of something.

“Roy… your eyes are…” Stiles was pointing at Roy’s face. Scott looked carefully and shocked to see again those gray eyes. Was he doing it on purpose? Not likely, he is like in a trance. Before Scott could do anything, Stiles tapped Roy’s shoulder along with a “Hey!”

“Huh? What?” He shook his head trying to focus. “What happened?”

“Your eyes changed color dude” Replied Stiles a bit uneasy, was he another supernatural being or what?

“I… can’t know, I can’t see my eyes you know” Roy answered a bit pissed. Like he would know something he can’t see.

“So… any clues about what he is?” Continued Stiles. He was fearing that Scott would suggest to ask Derek. But he was awfully dead so it was all happy and sunshines.

“Guys, I wasn’t bitten by a supernatural creature or anything. I’m a mad and strange human being” 

“Yeah, sure, and that’s how you knock a werewolf to the ground with no sweat” Sarcastically replied Stiles with an annoying look on his face.

“A wizard never revea- one sec” Roy’s phone started ringing. The display showed a picture of her sister with a skull on her hands. 

“Sis? What’s up?”

“Are you at home by any chance?”

“… If I say no will you punch me?” Scott and Stiles looked at him perplexed for that. Was his sister violent?

“No?“

“Is something the matter?” Asked the little brother with a bit of a preoccupied tone.

“I forgot some paperwork at my desk and it’s important for my research, can you bring them here?”

“Sure, I will be there in a wizard time!”

“Wait, what wiz-“ She couldn’t finish her sentence due to Roy hanging up.

“My sister requires some documents so…” He was debating himself about asking them to join them but he was unable to.

“Ok, no worries, me and my wolfy buddy will do some homework or anything.” Stiles replied with his humorous and usual tone. Scott, at first looked at his friend with a fake scared face but then he realized he really needed the extra help.

“Good luck with that. Bye!” Bided Roy, waving his hands while going to the opposite street while the other two imitated him. With an easy mood he walked to his home, thinking about supernatural creatures creeping from the shadows to attack innocent people. This is like a fantasy and horror tv series, with a bit of romance of course.

“That reminds me, maybe Danny wants to go on a cultural visit” And so he called him. Unfortunately, after a few tones, the voicemail answered. Maybe he was occupied. It would seem that he will get all the experience points of this quest for himself.  
He reached his house and, after making sure everything was in order, entered her sister’s room. In comparison to his, her room was tidier and full of things. There were posters, articles and a few objects that one could say they are from the Indiana Jones films. Her desk was full of papers and books of history and anthropology and a bunch of photos attached to them. But there was only one photo that was framed. A picture of the whole family, smiling at the camera. He was 9 years old when that picture was taken. Mum and Dad were smiling with a joy that, now in that situation, was more painful than happy.

“… Sorry” Roy managed to say before he cleaned a descending tear with his sleeve. After a moment, he started looking for the documents and in a matter of seconds, he found it in one of the drawers. Piqued by curiosity, he read the title.

“Creatures from Mythology: Bestiary of the Underworld”

“Spooky as hell… literally” The student commented without realizing the irony of the sentence. He briefly looked inside some of the drawers before he quickly remembered that he didn’t know what papers were required from the pile of texts and notes scattered on the desk. Because of that, he quickly phoned his sister and asked her about it. After a short lecture about not to hang up your older sister when she is speaking, Roy finally knew which papers to pick. In a couple of minutes he grabbed the papers and carefully put them in his bag. With all done, he left the house and rode his bike to the museum of Beacon Hills.

It was located in the center area of the city surrounded by local stores and a small, yet pretty park. The front of the building was decorated with typical greek pillars matching the white of the museum. A few steps raise the building from the ground level and the front door, being so modern, was in a huge contrast with the rest of building. The inside was a lot more modern than what could depict the front of the building. Giant corridors and high ceilings made Roy feel like an ant. With the help of one of the staff, he managed to find his sister who was talking to another person whom he though he knew from somewhere. He approached the two people before they noticed his presence.

“Hi Roy, did you bring the papers?” Asked Lauren while writing some things in her notebook. Without reply, Roy handed over the papers.

“Thanks! You’re a life saver!” 

“Is this your brother Miss Temens?” Asked the other person. He was a tall guy, a rounded face with a bit of a chin and a good nose. He was wearing a black sweater over a white shirt and brown trousers. He also had some kind of bruise in the head. For some reason, his presence made him feel comfortable and calm, like both of them knew each other from back in time and grew up to be friends. Weird.

“Yes Mr Deaton.” And she made the proper introductions. At the handshake, Roy reacted with a little jump. The touch between skin did not bring any sensation at all. No feelings, no emotions, only emptiness. Somehow, he already experienced that but he couldn’t remember where.

“Is something wrong?” Asked Deaton with a surprisingly neutral tone.

“Huh? No, nothing” Hastily replied. “It’s just that… I feel comfortable even though I don’t know you?” Deaton chuckled at the awkward response and proceeded to speak.

“It’s not weird. There are theories which say that people who meet without any knowledge of the other person actually can form bonds quickly due to their roles in life” Lauren looked surprised at that since in her days of student she didn’t hear anything like that in subjects like anthropology or even psychology. Roy, on the other hand, was wondering about what he meant about “roles”.

“Returning to the topic at hand, Miss Temens, I’m afraid the prints in the rock may be product of some kind of feline”

“I want to see!” Roy relocated himself next to his sister and looked at the photos she had in her notebook. As Deaton said, they were photos of animal prints carved on stone. For an unknown reason, Roy had the hunch that there was some kind of pattern there. It was like the prints were made by the same kind of animal but yet, they were distinctly different…

“Werewolves?”

“Excuse me?” Said Deaton with a surprised look on his eyes but maintaining his neutral face. Roy looked at both his sister and Mr. Deaton and realized he said that out loud. He should REALLY stop doing that.

“I think you played too many games Roy” Sentenced his sister making a facepalm. On the other hand, Deaton changed into a more amused stance.

“It’s not really that bad. Playing games is a good way to open your mind to new experiences that, in other circumstances, would remain unexplored.” He really sounded like a philosopher of sorts.

“Don’t speak of it unless you want my little brother to not leave his room” The both laughed as Roy, the little brother, was a bit annoyed. She shouldn’t talk about family things with someone you just met.

“Can I be of anymore assistance?” Asked Mr. Deaton to Lauren.

“I don’t think so, thanks for the help Mr. Deaton”

“A pleasure, have a good day” He bid farewell to the two brothers and, when Deaton passed by Roy, he suddenly remembered. Of course he knew that guy, he was with the paramedics the other night! So HE is Scott’s boss and the one kidnapped by Derek Hale. He acknowledges his dumb luck at that exact moment. If, by any chance, he would remember him at the school gates in front of his sister, he would have to use his last resort… Mind Control.

“So Roy… at what hour did you get home last night?” Roy dramatically turned around to face his sister. Oh crap. She knows! SHE KNOWS!

“W-W-Well… I… can’t remember…” He was praying to all the gods existing in this world to intercede for him.

“You know, I was a teenager once, and I know that you like that boy… Barney?”

“Danny!” Oh wait… Did she think that they both… 

“But at least send a message or something we were a bit worried you know, and Adam was going to call the police but we heard you going inside your room so it was fine… until he mentioned something like a burglar or an impersonator and entered your room with a baseball bat but still… you get my point”

He was with his mouth wide open looking at Lauren. That was the most sick and unbelievable story they could come up with! It was dumb and without common sense! 

“… ok Sis” He decided to go along with that because, after all, it was way better than the truth.

“Tell me you used prot-“

“WE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT”

“Ok ok… but still, if you need som-“

“I’m not having this conversation with you! BEGONE!” And with that reply, he ran away from the museum while his sister nearly fainted due to the hard laughing and lack of oxygen in her lungs.

When Roy realized he was running away for quite a long time, he stopped and looked around him.  
“I don’t have memories of this place…” Seeing himself as an old and tall wizard, he spoke those words. He was still in Hobbi- Erm, in Beacon Hills, that was for sure, but he didn’t know that part of the town. He sighed loudly and decided that his next mission was to find his way to his house.

He could ask a bystander about his whereabouts, but he was still shy and didn’t have the courage to talk to strangers. He wandered around for a bit, feeling hopeless and bored, when his vision started to go blurry and his coordination started to drop.

“What the… hell…” He fell to his knees, using his hands to try to get up. But it was in vain, before passing out, he could hear someone calling to him, but his face touched the ground, and not in a soft way.

The sound and touch of the wind in his ears and, in general, his skin, woke him up in a place he knew very well.  
“Not the woods again” He said on the floor. Even though being in that place sent him great vibes, it was not the time or pl- oh wait, just not the time, to be there.  
“You could have waited a couple of hours! I’d like to be in my bed and not in the middle of the street” He spouted to the air with resignation. He, instead of getting up, just sat there, waiting for the Harmonizer to appear. And he appeared, as always.

“…”

“Now you are not saying anything? Great” But just when he was saying that, it started to speak.  
“You’re so near to grasp your powers, but you must be more careful than ever” Roy just listened to it like he was saying something he already knew.

“The beast is hunting, and you may be his next pray… se… the… dru… bef-“

“Roy! Wake up!”

“5 more minutes sis”

“Roy!”

“I don’t want to go to school” But after saying that he noticed something odd, Lauren didn’t have that masculine yet attractive voice… oh wait. He opened his eyes and, with a rather humoristic and sloppy way, he got up and looked at where he was and with whom.

“Are you alright?” Asked Danny with a pair of grocery bags in hands.

“Yes yes, I was… just… admiring the beautiful street with another perspective”

“With your eyes closed?”

“I like having naps” He quickly replied even though it was a lie as huge as a pyramid.

“Are you really sure you’re ok?” Roy nodded with enthusiasm and quickly lied, saying that he just tripped and was too embarrassed to admit it so he feigned he was unconscious for a while. Danny looked at him with suspicion but he was peculiar and it was not the first time to see him doing things like that so he let it go.

“Ok… so, are you free to go out?” Danny asked trying to forget what was happening.

“Erm… sure… why not…” Roy nervously answered looking at everywhere except at Danny.

“Cool, I have to leave these at my house, want to come?”

WHAT?! First date and he wants to go to his house… TOGETHER?!  
“Aren’t we going too… fast?”

“No, we are walking”

“… I deserved that” And with that little burn in Roy’s heart, they went to Danny’s house without talking, much to Danny’s dismay. After passing out, Roy found out that he was having a hard time stopping the overflowing feelings and emotions in the air. Of course those can’t fly through the air, but it helps to understand that in a street full of people at midday were walking their way to wherever they needed to go with their heads full of subjective sensations such as happiness, stress, anxiety, hatred, isolation and a long etcetera.

“Here we are, what I like to call… home”

Roy raised his head and saw a house, much like his but a bit longer and a garden on the front.  
“Thanks for helping with the bags”

“What?” He quickly looked at his hands. Somehow he had the bags without even recalling offering Danny his help. Maybe this was really psychologist material…

“Oh, yeah, you’re welcome?” Danny chuckled and urged Roy to go inside with him. Sighing in resignation, he entered de Mahealani Manor. The house, even if the exterior was quite similar to his own house, the interior was the opposite of his. The main entrance was a big hall and a corridor on both sides leading to the kitchen to the right and the dining room to the left. Through the hall and straight, there was another corridor but, from what Roy could tell, went to another 2 rooms and the stairs.

“Over here” Danny was waiting in the kitchen, sitting on a stool. Roy entered the room and put the grocery bags on the nearest table and started unpacking them.

“Better to put these in the fridge before it starts to stink” Said Roy putting the milk inside the fridge.

“You’re talking about the cheese?”

“What cheese?” But before Roy could start looking for the mysterious cheese inside the bag, he felt a flash in his eyes, making him blink several times. Danny had his phone aiming at Roy.

“Did you really snap a photo of me taking out things out of a bag?” Almost shouted with indignation and incredibility.

“Yes, and now I have a photo in my phone for when I get lonely” Roy’s face was a poem. He didn’t know if saying awwww or saying what the hell.

“… You’re lucky I like you or else I would sue you” Danny was laughing hard making Roy think, once again, on murder.

“So, want to go out and have a coffee or you rather stay here?”

“Erm…”

“My parents are out”

“That’s… too explicit of your intentions” 

“It was a joke, so, which is going to be?” Roy looked at Danny and, even though he would like to stay and see if lust did come to pay a visit, he was not that kind of guy. 

“I prefer a coffee elsewhere” Danny just smiled at the response. After putting everything in the fridge they left the house and headed to a nearby cafeteria and sat on one of the tables outside.

“With this day, I really like to be outside” Said Danny trying to have a conversation

“Yeah…” He was still imagining what would have happened if both of them would’ve stayed in his house.

“Your nose bleeds” Oh crap! Roy rapidly took a tissue and started to clean the mess of his nose. Darn nose, showing his dirty thoughts. At that moment, the waiter came and asked what they wanted.

“I want black coffee” He replied while making sure Roy wasn’t bleeding to death.

“I-I want chocolate milk please” 

“Oh, you don’t like coffee?” Asked Danny with a grin in his face.

“N-no… It stops me from sleeping and, in rare cases, they make me go Spiderman all over the walls” They both laughed at the mental image of Roy emulating Peter Parker.

“A lot of time has passed since you came here… Do you like it so far?”

“Are you a tourist guide in disguise or what?” 

“Haha, no, but I know you traveled a lot so you must have places to compare with” Roy looked at his left a bit pained. Even though it happened a lot time ago, it still hurts like the first time… the time his parents died and his brothers had to raise him by themselves. They didn’t have any family that could take him. Even if there were, Adam and Lauren wouldn’t have let it. They had it tough to raise him since none of them had a job at the moment but, after a struck of luck, Adam managed to find a job and was able to sustain them enough time for Lauren to find job as well. 

“… Roy? Are you here?” Roy snapped out of his mind when Danny touched his arm preoccupied.

“Oh? Yeah yeah, move a lot… erm… I like it in here I guess” He made a short stop to make sure Danny’s face changed after the scare and continued.

“It’s a quiet little town, and with quiet I mean noisy with murders and strange stuff and with little I mean that I can get lost quite easily” Danny snorted and Roy fluffed and kicked him under the table.

“Auch!”

“That’s what you get for making fun of me!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Repeated trying to cover his laugh. At that moment, the waiter returned with their beverage and left with the same fashion.

“Returning to the interrogation…”

“So you admit you are interrogating me in order to get a hold of my fortune?”

“Kinda, but you don’t talk much about yourself. The only thing everyone knows is that you are quite-“

“Crazy? Mad even?” Roy Interrupted with a grin. He didn’t dislike being known by his eccentricity, he was already accustomed to that and he learnt to like it, it was a low price for maintaining mental stability on his school days.

“I was going to say peculiar” 

“Oh, that’s a snob way to say it, but thanks” He picked up a straw and poured the milkshake in the glass that the waiter left along with the milkshake itself.

“What do you like to do after classes?” Asked Danny taking a sip of his coffee.

“Depends, or I go for a walk or I go straight home to study, do homework or play videogames.” 

“I play videogames too, now I’m stuck playing Final Fantasy 6”

“You have to be kidding me, that’s my favorite Final Fantasy game! Alongside 7 and 9, in what part of the game are you stuck?”

And both of them were stuck there, in the cafeteria, talking about games, favorite hobbies and stuff until it was late, so they got up from their seats, commenting about their butts being sore and laughing at that.

“We should repeat this” Said Danny.

“I would love to…” They got near each other, Danny looking at him and Roy looking elsewhere blushing and turning into a living tomato and, after a few seconds, he dared looking at his face only to be welcomed by his lips. Even after the surprise, Roy didn’t move an inch and closed his eyes. He wrapped Danny’s shoulders and neck with his arms and Danny did in the same way but around his torso. They spent a few moments, lingering to infinity in Roy’s mind, until they both stopped at the same time.

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Asked Danny with a low and sweet voice, not leaving Roy’s side.

“If I enter your car, I would not leave it just in case I won’t see you again” That was the most cheesy of the cheesiness that crossed Roy’s mind. And the worst of all, he didn’t regret it.

“Ok… See you tomorrow” And he kissed him again, but this time it was a goodbye kiss, which left Roy sad and lonely, watching Danny walk away from him, slowly and steady, like he was never going to see him again even though he was surely going to be with him at school tomorrow.

“…” Roy sighed and looked at his phone. He nearly forgot he could use it to find his way home and, with that in mind, he started his stroll through the streets, taking the time to enjoy the views and the dark sky.

“Tomorrow is a full moon… at least I know that werewolves can turn at will so maybe that does break another myth…” He wondered about how a werewolf feels, like what happens when they transform. Maybe he’ll ask Scott tomorrow.

Finally on his house, his brothers were talking on the kitchen, sharing their thoughts about Lauren’s prints even though she asked his brother only to make him shut up. For a couple of minutes before Roy’s arrival, the only two words Adam was saying were: Tell me.

“Happy now?” Asked Lauren annoyed, putting the documents and photos back to her folder.

“… For now” And with that, he started cooking. 

“Oh Roy, how was your day?” Lauren changed mood quite fast when she saw Roy closing the door.

“Hi, well, it could be worse”

“It could be raining?” Both brothers completed the sentence even though they welcome rain as much as new game or ancient discovery.

“Yep”

“Well, tomorrow you have school again right?” Roy just replied with an exaggerated sad face.

“If you don’t feel like going you can stay here…” The feeling of protection, that is a double edge feeling that makes him feel good and bad at the same time. Even though is not a feeling per se, it is obviously present here. He didn’t want to make them worry or anything.

“I want to go back to the routine, besides, there are fun things to do at school” Adam looked at him like he was a crazy teenager and kept cooking, thinking about what he did wrong in raising him. Lauren nodded and went to put the plates on the table. The youngest brother went upstairs and left his things on his chair and came back to chat with his brothers until they had dinner without their topics running out. 

After dinner, the three siblings all went to their respective rooms bidding a good night to each other. Adam was with his computer, checking some things from the bank and reading some manga on the internet. Lauren took a quick look at the photos again only to put them away and start reading a new fantasy book. Roy, on the other hand, went straight to bed, remembering the kiss until he fell into Morpheus’ arms.

The next day would be a hard one, illuminated by a big full moon.


	10. Lunatic Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, don't expect it to be this quick. I already had something written for this. So be patient and enjoy. Also I would appreciate any comment about the fic related to the characters, the events and of course the way I tell the story. Thanks for reading it!

Roy yawned and rolled off his bed with so much energy that he rolled a few meters before hitting the door. He tried to get up but he fell again because he didn’t notice he had the bed sheets still wrapping him. After minutes and minutes of struggle, he managed to leave his cozy prison and he got so sweaty he quickly got inside the shower.

“Roy! You’re going to be late” His sister yelled from downstairs. Back to the routine he said to himself.

“It can’t be bad ri- ARGH THE LAVA” He screamed, trying to recover the balance between lava an Absolute Zero for the shower. Lauren, at the scream, only managed to cover his face in shame and returned to her preparations for the museum. Finished the shower and changed clothes, Roy quickly eat his breakfast and said goodbye to his brothers before taking the bike to school while yelling that he was running late and that the date was important.

“Is that from Alice in Wonderland?”

“Who knows, maybe he is just drunk” Replied Adam sipping his coffee with a neutral face.

Reaching the school, full of people walking in, made him remember about his first day. He was so scared about what could happen that, if the past Roy knew about everything until now, he would yelled “No” several times before leaving the room. He found his usual parking spot free and, after leaving the bike, he couldn’t resist looking at the other end of the parking lot. A few nights back he was there, bleeding and with an ugly wound on his arm coupled with a sense of helplessness. He looked away pained because of the memories. That is something he didn’t want to experience ever again.

“Hey” Roy looked behind and found Danny, who waved his hand at him.

“Hi…” He lost a bit of his usual optimistic carefree mood after the reminiscence of the mountain lion.

“How did you sleep?” Asked Danny, unaware to the gloomy greeting he received.

“Well, if I tell you that my bed tried to kill me because I had to go to school and leave it all alone in the house would you believe me?

“I’ve been there so yes”

“Jealous beds, you can’t live with them” They both laughed on their way inside school. Danny had that easiness to make him forget his problems, even though he currently didn’t have any. They reached their class and sit down, talking some more before other students arrived and, ultimately, the teacher, initiating the class and ceasing all kind of talk or whisper about the recent events on the school at night.

After the first class, they went into another one, but instead of being the usual class… it was an exam.

“Economics… ugh” Said Roy before entering the room. He didn’t study yesterday or the day before, and you couldn’t count the hospitalization days either. He looked to the ceiling and murmured something about sacrificing goats to a pagan god in order to pass the exam before entering the class. After sitting and looking at everyone, who were feeling as stressed as him, he couldn’t have known that there was someone off the charts but for entirely other reasons. He looked behind him and saw Danny smiling at him as bidding him good luck.

“You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name in the cover of the blue book” Roy’s eyes sparkled with hope and rapidly wrote it with a smile in his face.

“However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail at putting your name on the cover and I’ll be left questioning my decision to ever become a teacher” That would made him laugh silently, but that actually happened at the last school he attended, and the worst of all, it occurred to him.

“So let’s get over this disappointment” 

Everyone started flipping papers and writing or erasing answers. Roy looked at the questions and kept thinking that formal logic could get him away from losing this match against economics. Fully focused on his exam, he didn’t realize that, indeed, someone’s stress was off the charts but in a whole new level. He heard the sound of a chair moving and looked up, only to see Scott running away from the exam.

“Mr. McCall!” Yelled Professor Snape before seeing that Stiles was following after him.

“Mr. Stilinski!” He was surprised about the behavior, he used this opportunity to look both at Allison and to Danny, who gave him a strange look, like they don’t know what happened, even though Allison had this pained expression that left Roy wonder about what was happening. But unfortunately for him, he had this economic trap preventing him from looking after them, and it was not a short test either.

“Stupid economics…” He said to himself, reading every question and looking at the time. He managed to answer every question but he was doubting so many answers that, when he gave his exam to Professor Snape, he had this broody and gloomy mood that, when he encountered Ms. Morrel on the corridor, he didn’t care about her taking him to her office again.

“Why the long face?” She asked with that psychologist tone.

“I think I failed this exam” Said with a sad face and covering his face like it was the end of the world.

“Everyone has a bad day, and It’s not like there isn’t more chances to prove your knowledge” She had a point. There were more exams and maybe, just maybe, he had that mood because everyone else was stressed and it passed to him.

“So Roy, did you have more of those dreams on the road?” Roy blinked twice before realizing that he didn’t. Instead, he was seeing the hooded man in real life. Except for the blackout he had yesterday in the middle of the street. But he was not going to tell her that, a woman who had the power to imprison him in a mental hospital.

“Not really, it’s been a while since the last time I was with him”

“Him?” She asked. He didn’t realize he said him. At first he thought it was only natural to think of them as a him but, in reality, how could he be so sure about the Harmonizer to be a he?

“Well, I refer him as the Hooded Man so I think he is a man… sort of” He rolled his eyes looking through the window.

“Roy” She said his name in a weird way. Roy looked at her concerned.

“You know how much time did pass since you came to this school?” That made him tremble. There was this feeling he had for a couple of days… like so many things happened in a few days.

“A week or two… right?” Ms. Morrell didn’t change her facial expression, making him shiver.

“It’s been a whole month” He blinked a couple of times before actually looking at her teacher. Was that even possible? The time he perceives is different? Or perhaps he forgets some of the days?

“You’re losing control of the present Roy, I suggest you write a diary about what you do everyday”

“Y-yes… I should…” He was deeply concerned about this that, after a few minutes, he realized he was just staring at the wall for a couple of minutes without any real thoughts passing through his mind.

“Ms. Morrell” He waited a few seconds to gather all the courage he had to ask her about one of his deepest fears.

“… Am I going nuts?” The psychologist looked at him, directly into his eyes, and answered.

“No, you are not going crazy Roy. You’re just adapting to a new environment. Being a teenager means a whole new change. You start noticing details and when you look at yourself in the mirror, you will have the sensation that you are different, but in reality, you are still yourself.”

The student looked at her desk, deep in thought. She just described what he perceived every morning he looked at the mirror.

“I would want you to try something this afternoon” Said the teacher. She picked up a pen and paper and started writing and address and giving it to Roy.

“Go to that place and tell them that I sent you. I’m sure that it will greatly help you” He looked at the address, thinking that it was not far from his house.

“It is not a mental hospital right?” In other circumstance he would have said that as a joke, but he didn’t have the mood to laugh or joke around.

“Eichen House is at the opposite direction. Don’t worry” Roy stored the note in his pocket. If she said it would help him, it was worth giving it a try.

“You should go to class. If you need anything, my door is always open” 

“Thank you” He got up and headed to the corridor. There were a couple of students that were going to their third class of the day. He looked at his phone and noticed he had like 15 minutes before the next class. He didn’t feel like entering now so he headed outside to the field and fell to the grass, only to stare at the sky.

He had a lot to think about, trying to concentrate on his recent past. He really believes that the events that started happening since his arrival began a few weeks ago. Then where are the rest of the “ordinary days”? Like the days with the boring stuff as being a student, hanging with friends and doing homework? His head started to hurt due to the effort of remembering.

“… One step at a time” And with that excuse, he put on his headphone and started listening to music for a couple of minutes before heading to the main building again.

History class went surprisingly fast. When he entered, he just sat in his chair and waited for the teacher to enter. He greeted a sad Allison and even waved at Jackson. Scott and Stiles went off his radar when they entered as he sighed and looked at his desk with no energy. And when Danny entered, he just feigned optimism only to return to his depressed mood.

And then the bell rang. The students started to pack his things and head to the cafeteria except Roy. After the teacher left, he didn’t move a single inch and continued on his pondering.

“Hey” Danny’s voice came from the door. “I was wondering if you already left so I looked. Something wrong?”

He didn’t want to talk about his problems so he just shook his head.

“Want to come?” Roy took a moment to get up of his chair and go to the door, where Danny was standing. He didn’t say a word even after Danny asking him for a couple of times.

He grabbed a bit of food and headed to a lonely table. Danny followed afterwards and sat with him. That’s when Roy decided to talk.

“Maybe you should sit with Jackson” 

“Why? Did I do something wrong?” Asked Danny a bit concerned. He didn’t know what was happening in Roy’s head.

“No, it’s just… well… I have something on my mind and I don’t want to ruin your day” Said with a sad tone. That was part of the truth, but the harsh part was that he wanted to be alone and didn’t want to kick him out.

“You can’t ruin my day. If you don’t want to talk that’s fine, but if you don’t mind, I want to stay here with you.” Roy just looked at him with a pained expression. He didn’t have the strength or courage to dissuade him so he just sighed and started eating.  
The student pondered about his past. A few weeks after the tragic death of his parents, he had to attend school again, but he of course wasn’t in the mood of that. He didn’t pay attention to the lessons and the friends he had couldn’t cope up with his situation so they left him. He still wonders about how he managed to survive. If his brother and sister weren’t there for him, maybe he would’ve commit suicide. It also helped that he had therapy with this psychologist…

“… I can’t remember him” He stared at his spoon, wondering how he could forget about him. He was so kind and caring but there was neither face nor name. He rubbed his head worried. Maybe he was not going mental but instead he was forgetting everything. He looked up and saw Danny, eating and smiling at him. So he smiled too. Maybe he just needed a bit of time, after all, he still had to visit the address from Ms. Morrell. 

“Thanks”

“Anytime” So they eat together until the bell rang again and were forced to go back to class. But this time, with a more optimistic approach.

School ended with no problems in sight. Roy started packing his things when Danny reminded him that they had training. He was going to answer with a plain: And? Then he realized he actually entered the team. Sighing loudly, he followed Danny through the corridors until they reached the infamous Locker room.

In there, he was having trouble with the frigging gear and was kind of ignoring Coach until he heard something odd.

“Is this an S? or is it a B? Who the hell wrote this thing in the first place!?” Roy looked up and saw Stiles being utterly nervous. Like he was going to say his na-

“Bilinsky! You’re first line!” And without surprise, he shouted his happiness all around the room even though he said his name wrong… Wait a sec, Stiles wasn’t his name right?

“Oh, McCall, you’re co-captain”

Another bomb. And the explanation of that bomb wasn’t satisfying for the obvious angry Jackson. Poor Danny, now he will have to be there for him. With that in mind, and trying to avoid all collateral damage from the bombs, he headed outside alongside Isaac.

“Hey… Roy right?” Asked Isaac who caught up with him on the corridor.

“Hi. Yes… you are… Isaac?” He nodded.

“Just wanted to say that if you need help or anything with lacrosse, I’m here to help” 

“Oh, thanks! Even if I was the spectator, I couldn’t bring myself to understand the rules or anything. I just imagined it was football but with spoons.” They both laughed and talked for a bit after reaching the field. Stiles sat on the bleachers, finishing putting on the gear, only to be interrupted afterwards by Scott.

“… What the actual hell?” Roy looked at the situation on the bleachers. He was a bit far from them so he couldn’t hear anything, but the feelings… Stiles was like in cloud 9, which was surprising at best. But on the other hand… Scott.. what is happening in your head? 

“Temens! Start moving!” Coach shouted at him, making him jump and comply, not without looking at Scott one last time.

The Full Moon is Rising

“What?”

He was running around with the other members of the team, warming up for the practice. The Coach made them form a row in order to do… oh wait, the same thing they always do at practice!

“Trying to conquer the world” Said to himself. Roy was located near the end so it was time to get boring. Well, at least he had Isaac near him to chat.

“It’s safer to aim at the floor rather than the sides, because it’s harder to aim the spoon to that position that moving it to the side” Isaac explained to him, both watching the other members trying to score.

“It makes sense, I think you can confuse a goalkeeper if you change hands so that it disorientates them, but it can be tricky and the spoon or the ball can fall off easily” Everything was going fine. Better than expected since he was actually having fun discussing strategies with Isaac. He visualized it like a boss fight in an rpg, where you have to plan the attacks considering the enemy’s attributes.

“That’s right McCall! That’s the spirit!” Roy shivered hard. The sensation hit him like it was a solid him and made him trip to the floor.

“This desire to hurt… even to kill??!!” Isaac approached him on the ground, shocked about what he heard from him.

“Are you alright?” But Roy didn’t hear it. The danger was real. He got up and started running towards Scott, who was tackling the two defenses with great strength. Roy didn’t realize what was going to happen, but he shouted.

“SCOTT! STOP!”

But it was too late. Scott hit Danny, who was the goalkeeper, and scored. Roy and a bunch of the team members ran towards the pained Danny, who didn’t have the strength to get up.

“Danny! Are you ok?!” Roy asked while the Coach approached as well. He was bleeding through the nose and was looking everywhere, still recovering from the hit. The paramedics came quite fast since lacrosse had this fame of being a sport with many casualties. Roy wanted to go alongside him but it wouldn’t make a difference. The best he could do was let the paramedics do their thing and take him to the infirmary. He watched them go away with a sensation of being helpless. He planned to go after the practice, but before that…

“SCOTT!” He yelled with an angry face, looking everywhere in vain. Hell, even Stiles was gone. Dammit, he couldn’t track them with his feeling sensors with all the commotion there.

“Temens! Go back to the line!” Roy looked at the Coach, clearly pissed about everything, making him sweat for a bit and smiling at the same time. They continued practicing for a while.

After the training, he quickly went to the locker room and got changed fast in order to check on Danny. While he was at it, Jackson entered with the rest of the team and started doing the same. He was going to exit the room when he thought about Jackson. He was Danny’s best friend, and if he didn’t like him much, Roy was sure that Jackson was worried about Danny’s health. He turned around and approached Jackson, who was just wearing a towel and was ready to change clothes.  
“He- Oh sorry!” Roy said when he realized he was naked with only a towel to cover his… you know!

“Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed to see me” He said with a smirk.

“I-It’s not like that! I respect privacy!”

“Just like all the other members of this team who are also naked?” He teased him with a bit of evil in his tone.

“Shut up! I was just going to ask you if you wanted to see how Danny was!” His face was all red and his eyes were only seeing the ceiling. Jackson kept silent for a couple of seconds.

“Ok, fine, if you’re so aroused about this, wait outside” Said with the teasing tone.

“Shut up!” He said one more time before leaving the locker room. He had this angry/annoyed face when Jackson finally came out of the room and they didn’t exchange words on the way to the infirmary. Roy knocked on the door before entering. Danny was in the bed with a couple of cotton on his nose to stop the bleeding and moving his head slowly. Both the newcomers were surprised about the presence of Lydia, who was sitting on a chair talking with Danny.

“Lydia! I didn’t expect you to be here” After saying it, Roy realized that she could take that as an offense. She was not heartless… he thought.

“Sorry to check on a friend” Said Lydia with that diva tone of hers. Maybe Roy was mistaken about how Lydia is. Maybe she is friendlier than she looks.

“Hey Jackson, hey Roy” Said Danny with a pained tone, waving his hand towards those two. Jackson greeted him with a: How’re you doing buddy?. When he looked at them, it was a bit like Scott and Stiles. But now every time he thinks of the wolf, his anger increases and wants to punch him in the face.

“In a couple of minutes I can go home. Afterwards we could hang out or something” 

“You should rest, you may have a concussion or something.” Suggested Lydia. Indeed, he had mistaken her. Now he understands how Lydia and Allison were friends.

“I’m with Lydia, you should head home and take a nap or two” Said Roy in a cheerful tone. For reasons unknown, Jackson was pissed off when Lydia talked, but it was not his business.

“Ok, ok, It seems my nurses don’t want me to have fun” Both Lydia and Roy resented that with a comical gesture. The one in charge of the infirmary finally let Danny go. Jackson offered to get his things of the Locker and Lydia left because she had shopping to do.

“Does it hurt?”

“Yep, what’s gotten into Scott anyway?” Asked Danny touching his nose.

“I don’t know, but trust me, his balls are going to disappear for this” He was going to say it comically at first, but he was indeed angry at him. That bastard left before he could kick his ass. Danny laughed.

“If my knight on shining armor is on the case, I have no worries at all” Roy’s face went all red.

“Screw you!” He hit him on the right arm annoyed but happy at the same time, with Danny playing along until Jackson came with Danny’s stuff.

“I better get going” Roy was going to kiss Danny but he looked annoyed at Jackson, who was smirking at the situation. So he just hugged Danny and went to the parking lot while Jackson and Danny went to their respective cars.

Sitting on his bike, he looked at Ms. Morrell’s note and used his phone to locate the place.

“A veterinary? Did I put the address wrong?” He checked again and no, it was the correct address. Without much hope, he started riding his bike there, thinking about the incident that got Danny hurt. He didn’t know enough about Scott or werewolves, but even if he did, Roy was sure that he would hate him the same way. With anger and hatred filling his heart, he was surprised when he realized he reached his destination. Weird.

He parked the bike nearby and hesitantly entered the building. The entrance was your usual high counter and shelves inside the wall. There were chairs for the waiting patients… It should be for the patient’s owners right? The student looked around and didn’t hear or see anyone. Unfortunately for him, there was no bell.

“Erm… Excuse me? Is someone home?” Wait, what if it was no home and it was only work place? Goddammit.

A man walked through the door frame on the other side of the counter. He was bald and had a white coat as a good vet. His face was a bit rounded and…

“Oh, you’re Ms. Temens’ younger brother, Roy perhaps?” Oh snap! Of course he knew him! He was with Lauren yesterday on the museum! Also he was on the school the other night!

“Y-Y-yes!” Managed to say nervously. Now he was going to blackmail him or something like that… Was that racist?

“So, you have an injured pet or something?” Wait, was the address really wrong?

“Erm… actually… this is awkward. The…” He gulped before saying the mental word. “The psychologist of my school told me to come here…” He was praying for him to say that he must be mistaken or something along those lines but the reality offered him a kick in the butt. 

“So you’re the student! This is pretty interesting indeed” Roy gulped again, feeling dissected or something worse. He could still leave the place with the speed of the Road Runner. But somehow, deep inside his mind, he knew he was trustworthy.

“Oh, where are my manners? I’m Mr. Deaton and I’m the vet in charge of this place. You may know that your friend Scott works here as well.” Said with an inviting voice, but where he mentioned Scott, he turned his face into a disgusted one. Deaton looked at Roy with curiosity but he had other things in mind.

“Please, come inside, I want you to show you something” Roy looked at him perplexed and a bit anxious. Was he going to really dissect him?! He quickly discarded the crazy ideas. He was legal… I think?

“Ok…” Roy walked through the elevating counter and entering the surgery room. Or at least it was the animal variant. On the metal bed there was a cute dog, restraint so it could not move. It looked quite terrified.

“I have to put a vaccine to this little guy, but I had to in immobilize it first. You would do me a huge favor if you could pet him meanwhile” The student looked at Deaton and then to the little dog. He felt awkward about the favor since he didn’t have any training or knowledge with handling animals but he nodded.

He approached the dog and used a near stool to be more comfortable. He caressed the fur, feeling the anxiety the dog had. While Mr. Deaton was preparing the needle with the vaccine, Roy was wishing that it didn’t feel any pain at all, imagining the little boy barking happily on the floor. He looked deeply into its eyes, wondering if doing that would help him when suddenly; he saw the dog in a more relaxed position, like it started to loosen up. It’s eyes, instead of looking everywhere frightened, it’s eyelids began to fall. Like the dog was receiving those massages which you wish you could have every day.

With excellent pulse and knowledge, Mr. Deaton injected the vaccine and, for what Roy could tell, the dog didn’t even notice.

“Great job Roy, you’re a natural” Said the vet untying the dog so it can run free. It seems the dog was indeed barking happily, with its tail going crazy. Roy smiled at the dog but when he was going to pet him again, he saw that his hands were trembling. And worse, that he was afraid.

“W-W-What?” He managed to say holding his hands in order to stop the shaking. Mr. Deaton approached Roy and grabbed his hands gently.

“Don’t worry, this is completely normal.” The shaking stopped after a few minutes, but he was still afraid. What happened to him? It was like he changed positions with the dog and now he was the one afraid of the need-

“… Wait a minute…” He started to link the dots. The policeman, the mountain lion, Allison on that night… 

“I am able to change the feelings of others??!!” He said out loud. He then looked at Mr. Deaton, who had this scary neutral face. Why the hell did he yell that??!!

“Not only change, but to exchange them as well.” Roy stared at him like he just discovered his true identity. What is this? I don’t even-

“It appears my sister was right about you. Let me get you something to drink. This is too heavy to explain and process all at once” He was turning around when his arm was grabbed; he turned to Roy who was holding him with pleading eyes.

“Please… I need to know why… why I can do this…” There was someone… finally someone who knows. Who actually knows about his ability, someone who will not judge him or put him in a mental hospital or somewhere worse.   
“Alright.” He took another stool and faced the student.

“Remember when we first met, that I mentioned that people get along without knowing each other due to their roles in life?” Roy nodded, remembering that it was a bit awkward at the moment.

“People like you are… sensitive to others, in a manner of speaking, you can be related to a dog, since you can sense at another level of perception than the others.” Roy understood that. It was not like the other’s feelings were intensified, it was more like his senses were prepared to feel them.

“But that’s not all to it. If you touch someone with your hand, you can transmit emotions to them. In a second a person can change from being the happiest man on earth to a complete miserable person. It’s a very dangerous tool, and until you get used to it, it comes for a price.” He obviously meant the exchange. When he comforted Allison, she was more relaxed and happier, but he was trying not to cry. They swapped feelings.

“Almost forgot, there is something important that you need to know” Roy snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him a bit scared. He prayed it was not bad news.

“Listen carefully, there will be a time in the near future when the line that divides reality and dream will begin to blur. When that moment comes you need to-“

“Mr. Vet! Are you there?” A man voice sounded from the entrance. Mr. Deaton looked surprised and Roy could swear that he knew whose voice that was…

“Coming!” The vet went through the door, discovering the one who called for him. Chris Argent, commonly known as Allison’s father.

“How can I assist you today Mr. Argent?” Asked Deaton with his normal tone. Roy found it surprising since he had a hard time deciphering his true feelings.

“I just met the delivery boy, I think this bell door is for yours” Chris handed over a box to Deaton, who looked at it expectantly.

“You didn’t need to”

“I came here because my daughter told me that one night she ran over a dog with the car and that she brought it here. I wanted to pay for the treatment it had since it was Allison’s fault…” Roy, through the wall, noticed that it had a subtle message underneath. It was true what he said, but it seemed like… he was using it as an excuse for something else.

“I’m afraid I was unaware of that incident. Either way it was not necessary to take responsibility for that, no charges” Said Deaton politely and sincerely.

“It’s… very kind of you Mister. But still I would like to thank Scott for taking care of this unfortunate accident. I noticed his bike is outside. Would it be a problem to come in and thank him myself?” Chris asked with his characteristic serious tone. He wanted to see Scott but, instead, he would encounter Roy. The student had a bad feeling about it. Even though he was not doing any harm for staying there, he kind of knew it was problematic that Allison’s dad knows about their interaction.

“He didn’t come to work. He must be busy with the school…” He lied, but Chris didn’t buy it.

“Then he must have left the bike here by accident? Maybe he-“ Roy got bored of waiting and, against all his previous thoughts, he came out of room.

“Good afternoon Mr. Argent” Roy greeted Chris, surprising him.

“You… you are the brother of those two…” He was quite surprised since he was expecting Scott. But meeting Roy was not a coincidence in his head.

“I think you met them the day of the parent-teacher conference. How is Allison doing?” He asked with a carefree tone.

“She is doing fine… thanks” The hunter was thinking of a way to ask about what was he doing inside when Roy had a moment of clarity and became smart for the duration of the scene.

“I appreciate all the info about dogs Mr. Deaton, we never had a pet before so we are kind of new to this and Adam was sure that dogs could eat chocolate… idiot” Roy crossed the counter with caution not to hit his fingers. Deaton smiled at him, being a pro at going along with the lie.

“If you need something else you know where to find me. Also you can ask Scott about it.” Roy nodded with a smile and headed to the exit, not before saying good bye to Chris. He had the urge to run to his bike and escape from the place, so he followed his urge and did it.

He biked for quite a while, without thinking about destination. Roy used this moment to realize. He was not crazy! But he was “something” like Derek said. The worst part was that Mr. Deaton didn’t tell him the most important thing.

“When the dividing line between reality and dream blurs… what does he mean by that?” Mmmm… what if he meant… the dreams? The dreams about the forest? At first it was that, a dream, but then he started to have this “dream attacks” when he collapses and goes inside the dream. Not to mention the presence of the Hooded Man on the field when he knocked Scott out.

“Hehehe, sucker” He said with evil intentions. He deserved it after what he did to Danny. Maybe he could have used his time on the vet to put a deathly trap in his locker or something. In reality, it’s better to leave his work out of the plans. He wouldn’t forgive himself if his evil schemes ended with animals hurt.

Deep in thought, he snapped out of them when his phone started ringing. It was Adam.

“Hey bro”

“Dwarf, when are you coming home? Are you with your friends or something? You could have called!” What? What does he mean? Roy looked at his phone.

“What the hell?! Is already this late?!” It was 10 pm. His mind was in chaos. How can this be when he went to Deaton’s place after school? He could not have spent the entire afternoon on that… right? 

“Earth calling to Dwarf!”

“Yeah yeah! I’m going home!”

“Good, now get your ass here before I kick it!” And he dropped the call. Roy knew his brother meant it as a joke with a hint of concern. He turned his bike around only to find…

“… How did I…” He was surrounded by woods. It was not the same place of his dreams nor the location where he and Danny went to the other day. It was like Ms. Morrell said… he was losing sight of the present. He somehow related to sleepwalking or something along that line. His mind used the automatic control of the procedimental behavior and let his thoughts fly. 

“… Oh right, this time I didn’t forget about this little guy” He used the GPS app of his phone. His best way to go home was through a parking lot and then towards a motel and then turning right…

“I only need a hospital and then this will turn into Silent Hill” Shivering about the thought, he turned around again and biked to his destination. The parking lot reminded him of the one on the school, but this time there were no mountain lion. He sighed in relief, passing by the lot when he stopped and looked…

The Shapeshifter.

“Wait, that’s not it… it had red eyes… then who the hell?” He tried to have a better look, but it started approaching him. He jumped at the thought of having to run away from it but then his eyes widened. Scott??!! But he was not chasing him…

His breathing became fast but steady. He felt a surge of power flowing. Like when he ran away from Derek… The emotions and feelings of people were amplified, but that didn’t overwhelm him. In fact, he could navigate through the maze of sensations easier than before. The only thing was that there was no maze, since the place was not crowded.

There were only four people in there including himself.

Roy… Scott… And those two inside a car…

“Allison and Jackson!?” He was going to run there but he stopped once again. With high speed he sensed someone running. He knew him well. It was Derek. Scott was on the top of the car when Derek jumped on him and, with the speed of the impact, both of them ended up on the other side of the lot specifically on a little hill that went down into the forest. Roy took a last look at the car in order to ensure that both of the users were ok and then followed the two wolves. 

He slides through the hill catching the attention of both wolves. While Derek had this expression of surprise and fear, Scott, on the other hand, was in the perfect mood for testing his claws on someone’s flesh. Oh right, there was somebody willing to be the guinea pig.

“What the heck were you thinking Scott?!”

“Run you idiot!” Derek yelled at Roy. Scott was running on his four limbs towards him and the student faced him. With an extremely unusual concentration and confidence, he grabbed the bô out of his bag and quickly stepped to his right, spinning around. Scott didn’t foresee the dodge and stopped on his tracks to turn around and claw his friend. Instead, Roy finished spinning and with the momentum, he hit Scott on the back, launching him a few meters away.

Derek, who at first was going to step up to save that brat, now, looked at him on a new level of surprise and curiosity. Scott recovered from the attack and jumped towards Roy. The student defended with his bô but the strength of the jump made him fall backwards. Scott took the chance to target his arm with his claws, but at the last moment, Roy kicked him in the belly, pushing him away. Both of them got up. Roy had his blood full of adrenaline, his senses focused on the fight and he only had one thing in mind. Time to make him pay.

He threw his weapon aside and dashed towards Scott, tackling him successfully. Scott tripped and found himself on the floor and before he could get up, Roy jumped on him and furiously started punching him in the face with all the anger and hatred he had accumulated towards him.

“THIS! IS! FOR! DANNY! BASTARD!” Scott tried to fight back but the punches wouldn’t cease. Both Scott’s face and Roy’s fists started bleeding not interrupting the flow of punches until a huge howl startled both of them. Derek was standing there, being the author of the howl, which did distract both teenagers. Roy looked at Scott and noticed that the anger and the feral instinct disappeared from inside him. He looked at his hands and started shaking. Roy got up, almost tripping, and put a bit of distance between him and them. 

“Wh-What’s happening?” Scott managed to say, touching his face clearly in pain.

“It’s the full moon, and it won’t get better.” Said the broody Derek, who was looking at the other teenager with suspicion. 

“I… I… wanted to attack Allison” Scott was in shock, looking at himself turned into a werewolf. Derek grabbed him from the arm quite rudely and got him up.

“We need to go. You!” Yelled at Roy gaining his attention.

“You’re coming with us!”

“No way!” But Derek was not going to give up, he approached him with his menacing face.

“I need you to contain Scott so if you want someone to die tonight please, go away!” Derek said with his characteristic irony. Roy wondered if he could smile but… now he felt bad about what happened. He just kicked the crap out of Scott and it would seem that the attitude he was having the whole day was because of the full moon. His hands were hurting like hell and he was already picturing him with a pair of bags of ice on his knuckles.

“ROY!”

“OK FINE!” He yelled back at Derek. Still angry about the whole situation, he put his grumpy face while he approached Scott and grabbed him with violence so Scott could lean on both Derek and Roy.

“R-Roy.” Scott started talking but he was instantly interrupted by his companion.

“You better shut up or else I’m going to murder you” With the threat done, Scott decided to obey and be silent. They carried Scott, without forgetting Roy’s bike on the way, to his home. Derek tells Roy to wait downstairs while he gets Scott to his room. He didn’t feel like arguing so he complied.

“… What I have done…” He was lamenting himself. He checked his phone and sighed at the hour. Only half an hour has past. He started typing a message for his brother saying that he encountered Stiles and that he got carried away.

After a while, Derek came back and used a death stare on Roy who was not in the mood to play along and shiver.

“Now, tell me what you are” 

“Even if I knew I wouldn’t tell you, you have terrible manners” He excused himself looking away like he was disgusted about his statement.

“Stop being a child! You don’t even understand the gravity of the situation!” Roy got up now really mad. He had enough of this BS.

“OH REALLY?! I know about your damn Alpha, I know that there are hunters out there that are in search of you! That bastard is killing people and you don’t even know who the hell is he! AND YOU DARE TELL ME I DON’T UNDERSTAND!?” His tone growing in anger. Derek stayed silent for a moment only to continue.

“So you know that he is after you as well?” Roy widened his eyes. 

“What?! Why?! I’m no one!”

“If I recognize that you are… something more than a regular teenager, he must know. Maybe he knows what exactly you are. He will treat you as a threat to his plans” 

“…” Roy looked at the werewolf in front of him. He was feeling tired after all that happened tonight. Also, an unusual thought crossed his mind. Actually… he was really handsome and hot.

“You know what… I’m just going home. I had enough for a night.” Roy grabbed his bag and walked to the entrance.

“I'll go with you” Derek grabbed his arm but Roy struggled by grabbing his hand. The werewolf let go after a few seconds seeing that he was not cooperative.

“How about no? I only need myself. You can’t trust me all you want, but seriously, that doesn’t mean I will obey your orders.” And with that said, he crossed the front door and mounted his bike without looking back. He headed home, absent of his own mind and his surroundings.

Finally at home, he sighed tiredly. He opened the door and found nobody at the dinner room or the kitchen. He locked the door behind him and went upstairs, finding his brother and sister’s rooms locked but lighted up. He knocked on Adam’s room.

“I’m home”

“Busy, have a good night” He seemed stressed so he decided to leave him alone. He knocked on her sister’s door to let her know.

“Hi Roy, how was your day?” Her sister was in her desk with a bunch of papers and opened books.

“Hey… A lot of things happened and I’m really tired so I think I’m going to sleep right away” Said with exhausted. 

“Ok, have a good night. And remember, next time call if you expect to be outside this late.

“Alright, sorry sis”

“No worries”

Roy crossed the door of his room and dashed to change to his pajamas only to fall on his bed and visit the realm of dreams in an instant. The student, in the morning, will wonder about when and how the wounds on his fist had healed like he never had the wound…

Later that night

Chris and Kate were waiting inside the car, looking at the police working. The Sheriff and his son were talking in the distance worried.

“So you think the other werewolf was a teenager”

“Just saying… Although this one is a possibility, I think our best bet is the other boy” Said Kate with a smirk in her face.

“What other boy?” Asked Chris in his serious tone.

“You said you met him this afternoon. Roy Temens” Chris looked at Stiles for a moment only to look again at Kate.

“Are you sure?”

“Who can heal a mountain lion’s wound in just a couple of nights without a scar?”

“… Then let’s keep an eye on him”.


	11. Alone under the Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I can't believe i wrote this. It was a hard chapter to write and the next one will be twice as hard because it will go in paralel with the events, barely touching each other. Also Adam and Lauren will take the protagonist role for a bit. That doesn't mean I won't enjoy writing it. We are reaching the first season finale! I'm so hyped even though I know what will happen! I just hope you are enjoying this the same as me ^^ 
> 
> Thanks for reading and be patient for the next chapter!

The youngest of the Temens’ siblings woke up that day with a grumpy face. It’s been two days since the incident with Scott and Derek and he still held a grudge towards Scott. Roy evaded and dodged Scott every time he tried to make contact with him and after a couple of tries using Stiles, they discarded repeating that strategy due to a little deadly warning.

“Stiles, I still respect you but if you try to any of your schemes so Scott and I get along again, I will break your hands so you can’t write, play lacrosse, or hold your dearest Lydia”

Putting that aside, he was happy since he listened to Ms. Morrell’s advice and wrote on a diary. These two days were full of nothing strange. No deathly events, no supernatural sightings and no risks from a werewolf. He was a happy Roy. Even so, he still got up with the grumpy face. He showered and went downstairs meeting up with his brother and sister.

“Hey dwarf” Adam greeted him with a toast on his hand.

“Hey Adam, hey Lauren”

“Hi! Did you sleep well?” Asked Lauren making eggs on the frying pan.

“Kind of, I have been seeing this house burning in the forest. It was terrifying since it was followed up by screams.” Lauren looked at his older brother with suspicion only to quickly change the subject.

“Roy, I would like to have your friends’ numbers if something happens” He was wondering why her sister was a bit anxious. But after all the things that are happening, he couldn’t blame her. He took his phone and started dictating the numbers of Scott, Stiles, Danny and Allison.

“It’s not like I don’t trust you Roy, it’s ju-“

“No worries. I understand. I would be worried too if all these things were happening” That made Lauren look at his little brother with curiosity. The words he used for that… Did he know something? Roy grabbed a pair of toasts and started eating with his brother and sister.

“So, I heard that there is a lacrosse match this evening. Are you going to play?” Adam asked devouring his toasts.

“No, Coach says that I need more training before that, maybe next time.”

“I was wondering why the hell you tried lacrosse in the first place. I thought you hated sports” Roy started sweating.

“Y-yeah w-well… LOOK! A monkey with three heads!” And even though his brother raised an eyebrow and his sister facepalmed. He ran away through the front door with a: Yeahokbye!

Now outside, he grabbed his bike and rode it to the school. Biking all the way there, he wondered… The alpha didn’t show up for a long time. The only werewolves he has seen were Scott and Derek. What if this was a double bluff and Derek was the Alpha? That would be a great plot twist. But of course he didn’t think that. He was the regular antagonist that in reality is as good as chocolate. He then realized that he was thinking about Derek in a way he disliked.

“He IS handsome, but Danny is better” Taking the forest route to the school, he rode and rode until a metaphorical black cloud approached and stayed on top of Roy’s head, slowing down the bike until he stopped.

Roy looked at himself quite depressed. Since a few years, he had this kind of self-esteem issue with his body. He was not fat, on the contrary, he was really slim. And because of that, he didn’t have much physical strength putting him on a great disadvantage at P.E, sports, and even daily life things as opening a jar.

“Even though the thing with the jar is that my hands slip, not that I don’t have strength for that” He said to himself with pained eyes. This was why he was skeptical about Danny, because he didn’t think he had anything that would catch anyone’s attention. He was not handsome or cute, he was not strong and he was not smart. Roy looked at the phone and saw that he had enough time to take a break. He put his bike nearby and sat under a tree near the road.

“… I should stop doing this to myself…” He knew the theory of not thinking about that. He surely had talents or things that stood up but, on the practice, he could not help but wonder that… maybe nobody would fall in love with him.

“Roy” Derek appeared from the other side of the road walking. Roy, who would be surprised and even jumped and screamed, only raised his head and greeted him.

“Something wrong?”

“I don’t think you really care about what happens to me” Roy answered with bitterness. 

“Just wanted to check on you, you could be a target”

“Really reassuring, a huge werewolf after a crazy but yet ordinary high school student. Seems like your perfect horror movie” He started the sentence with a smile until to lower his voice and look at his feet. Derek walked until he was next to him and sat.

“But you’re something. Scott told me about your grey eyes” 

“Well, If I see Scott I’ll definitely punch him in the face” He was still angry about the incident with Danny.

“Can you do something that the others can’t? You healed overnight after a mountain lion clawed you”

“Yeah, thanks for saving me by the way” Said with all the irony he could use.

“I saw the Alpha there, watching through the distance. I think he brought the mountain lion so nobody suspected him” Derek was… being logical. Great, he was handsome AND smart. Roy remained silent.

“Or maybe he wanted to kill you with the animal”

“He nearly succeeded” Roy got up, more depressed than before and grabbed his bike.

“Wait! Take this” Derek handed him a piece of paper. It was his phone number?

“Derek, I’m flattered but I have a boyfriend” Tried to joke but his tone didn’t want to cheer up.

“That’s not it idiot! If you are in trouble or discover something, call me” He looked at Derek, putting the note on his pocket.

“I… have to go to school” And without saying good bye or anything, he started pedaling. He looked at where Derek was one more time and he could have sworn… was that a flashlight behind him in the distance? He quickly forgets about it and in a couple of minutes arrives at Beacon’s High School. He leaves the bike on his usual place and enters the building alongside the sea of students. Walking through the corridors, he was able to tell who was who. Scott and Stiles were at the front, with a bit of uneasiness. Allison and Jackson were on the lockers on his right, Allison being a bit suspicious but having a good time and Jackson feeling confident and Lydia was on the other row of lockers, grabbing her books and angry. Roy looked at the latest and approached her, faking his usual self.

“Hey Lydia! How’re you doing?” Lydia turned around with her diva pose.

“Worse now that I see your outfit” Roy looked at his clothes. A grey jacket and black t-shirt followed by blue denims and white sneakers.

“Black with blue? Really?” She asked with the typical tone of a mother who is lecturing her children.

“…” He had a light bulb who switched on inside his head. “I’m no good with color matching. You’re an expert so… could you tell me how not to screw up with clothes?” Lydia looked at him shocked but happy about the question.

“Sure, maybe a man can finally understand the art of stylish clothing. And of course I can do the miracle” She closed her locker and walked with Roy to Math class. Discussing about trendings and clothing succeeded in making Lydia happier and, as reward, Roy found himself to be happy as well. 

“Maybe you are worth saving Temens” Said Lydia with a smirk, believing that he was paying attention to her advices.

“Interesting, I was thinking the same about you” Lydia looked offended but Roy knew that she found that funny. They kept talking for a bit until the teacher came in and the class started. History went by quite fast and the next class as well. The last class before lunch break was Chemistry and he reunited with Danny and Stiles. He had to explain to the latter again the fact that he was angry with Scott, not with him because of the scary face he put when he sat next to him.

“Well students, if you can be considered as such. Since you are doing SO great in this subject I’m going to assign you some homework” Everyone put an annoyed face along with comments of hatred.

“By the way, you all are doing awful at Chemistry. I know you’re not familiar with sarcasm but you will learn.” Roy rolled his eyes to his left, where Danny was sitting. He smiled at him like trying to comfort him. Somehow, everything went to an apparent normality. And also he left his anger issues when he spent time with Lydia before class.

“We better do this before the rest of projects catch up. How about doing it this afternoon?” Danny suggested thinking about their future with History and English homework. Roy nodded in agreement and looked at Stiles.

“My house is free if you want” When he said that sentence, something illuminated in his brain, making him grin like a psycho. Roy shivered at the sight of it. Stiles’ plan B was forming in his brain. Oh wait, Roy didn’t know about Allison’s necklace! He was going to start talking but Snape’s death stare made him reconsider. Maybe on lunch break.

After class, Roy and Danny sat with Allison and Jackson. Weird… Where was Lydia?

“Jackson, do you know where Lydia is?” Roy asked.

“Who knows” He quickly answered and change subject. Something about a joke of lacrosse and Allison laughing. Really Allison? I thought you were better than this. He was not familiar about the story behind Scott and Allison but even he did have a bit of self-respect. Putting their conversation aside, he continued eating his food, talking to Danny about irrelevant stuff when Roy’s phone vibrated. It was a message from Stiles.

“Can you move here? I have info to share” Weird. He raised his head and looked at Stiles. He urged Roy with the hand to come over where he was. Roy looked at Scott, who was… getting angrier and angrier. What the hell was wrong with him?

“What’s wrong?” Asked Danny.

“I’ll be right back, Stiles wants to discuss something about an RPG…” He lied quite happily. His lying skills were improving. He walked over there only to realize that with each step, Scott was gaining new level of hatred. He looked at Scott and then to the place where he was looking at.

“Jackson?” He realized something wrong… He was moving his lips as he was talking but, with the distance, he could not know if he was truly speaking or he was just pretending. He looked at Scott again and he somehow remembered. Werewolves had augmented senses… Was he hearing Jackson? Or worse… Does Jackson know that Scott can hear him? He walked faster to their table and sat down.

“What’s wrong? Why is Jackson talking to Scott?” Stiles was surprised that he knew that, but since he was on their same table, he probably just guessed it.

“We think that he knows Scott is… you know” Roy shivered. That was not good. If more people know about Scott being a werewolf, it would be the end for him. He was going to ask Stiles about the info when the rage inside Scott skyrocketed. He widened his eyes and, in an instinct, got up and stood behind him, grabbing his shoulders.

“Roy? What the hell are y-“ But Stiles didn’t finish. Roy closed his eyes and without knowing how, he started to get angrier and angrier. Not towards Scott or Jackson. It was just that he was feeling it. At the same time, he could tell that Scott was relaxing more and more until Roy stepped back. Scott looked at his hands and then to Stiles.

“I’m… I’m not angry” Said Scott not believing it. He was going to ask Roy about what happened when he heard his breathing. It was like he was hyperventilating, he looked back and was shocked to see his eyes. One of them was gray like the other time and the other one was yellow.

“R-Roy?” Scott and Stiles were going to get up but Roy, who was trying to control himself, started running away from the cafeteria, gaining the attention of half of the students eating there. The other two remaining there quickly went after him but before going out of the cafeteria, Danny got up as well.

“What happened to him?” Danny asked deeply concerned. He looked at Roy and it seem like he wasn’t himself.

“He’s… allergic to garlic! Yes! Garlic! He is going to the infirmary” And with that said, they returned to the chase, leaving Danny worried. The least he could do is to grab Roy’s bag and wait for him…

Both Scott and Stiles were on the corridors, trying to find him.

“Can you hear him or anything?” Stiles asked, looking inside classrooms.

“I-I don’t know!” He stopped and closed his eyes. He could hear panting from the locker room.

“He is in the locker room!” And both run over there. They opened the door but he was not in sight. Stiles looked at one of the basins and saw that one was broken.

“Scott…” He got his attention and pointed at the blood on the sink. There was a trail of blood leading to the showers. The two students slowly walked there and around the corner was Roy, sitting in the floor. His face looking at the opposite wall without his T-shirt on.

“… Roy?” He didn’t answer, but they noticed that there was blood on his hands and he was grabbing his arms. Wait, he was not grabbing them…

“Roy!” Scott quickly kneeled down and moved his hands away. Roy’s nails were a few inches longer but it was not like a werewolves claws. He was wounding himself and now that Scott was in front of him, he saw that Roy was crying and biting his lips as he was resisting the urge to do something. Stiles stood there, trying to figure out what to do to no avail.

“… I… I…” Roy started stammering. He looked at his hands and saw all the blood and continued crying.

“N… No… Not this… again… please…” He was like in shock, frantically moving his head back and forth. Scott looked at him and then did something he would regret in any other situation. He slapped him. Roy finally was conscious. He looked everywhere scared and then to Scott and Stiles.

“Wh… What happened?” He was still crying and looked at his arms and nails. Stiles finally decided to look for something to disinfect the wounds when the three of them saw that it was healing at an incredible rate.

“H-How did you do that?” Asked Scott surprised. He looked at Roy’s watered eyes and didn’t find the gray or the yellow iris. It was his normal brown color.

“I… I don’t know!” Yelled scared about everything. He was holding so much rage that his mind somehow thought that the locker room was the best idea. He smashed the basin out of rage and he then decided to stab himself with his “claws”.

“Ok. Roy? Breathe. Stabilize your breathing.” Stiles started to tell him to breathe and to breathe out. Roy followed his rhythm until he relaxed a bit.

“Better?”

“Y-Yes…” He tried to get up but his legs were still shaking. He would have kissed the floor if it weren’t for Scott’s reflexes that allowed him to grab him before he fell.

“Ca-Can you put me in that bench?” He asked Scott pained. The three of them approached the bench and let Roy sit down.

“Roy, what did you do?” Roy took a moment to recover and gain the strength to talk without stammering much.

“I… I… can do that” Scott and Stiles looked at each other perplexed.

“I can… feel people’s emotions… no matter how hard they try to hide it. And recently I knew that… I can affect them” Stiles looked at Roy surprised.

“Wait, what do you mean affect them?” Roy pointed at Scott.

“Your rage… I took it so you didn’t do anything stupid…” Roy was starting to relax more and more. Scott was shocked because he understood how it happened.

“That’s why you grabbed me. To take the anger away” Roy nodded and a tear slipped away.

“Then” Stiles started talking. “How the hell did you grow claws?”

“And the yellow eye?” Scott added.

“I really don’t know. This is new to me…” He was still shaking but far more less than before. He stood up with a bit of difficulty, leaning on a locker.

“Maybe we should ask Derek, he might know what happened” Roy shakes his head in disagreement. 

“I don’t think he knows anything” The bell rang loudly eliminating any other conversation they could have.

“I-I have to get my stuff back” Roy walked out of the room a bit clumsy, not before grabbing the T-shirt that was on the floor and putting it on.

“… We should ask Derek right?” Scott suggested much to Stiles dismay.

“Ok, fine… he better know something. We still need to get the necklace” Scott put a pained expression before Stiles could comfort him.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get it… somehow. Either way, we’re late for class.”

Roy was walking through the corridors, eluding students until he crashed with someone, falling down like he was tackled by a lacrosse player. Frigging sport!.

“Sorry!” Said quickly, rubbing his forehead in pain. First rage, second arms and now forehead. Was he going to survive the day?!

“I was looking for som- Roy!” He looked to his crasher. Danny!

“Roy! Are you ok?” He grabbed his arm to get him up and when he did, Roy started saying auch auch auch.

“Did I hurt you?” Danny was reaching to the arm when Roy moved it away.

“N-no, I’m fine…” Roy looked away panicked. Danny was going to say something but decided not to. Instead he gave his bag back to his rightful owner.

“Thanks…” Roy looked to both sides and remembered that they had Economics.

“We’re running late” With that sentence, both Danny and Roy went to their class. And School happened. After the last class, they were packing their things until Stiles showed up.

“Hey, should we do Chem?” The two of them nodded in agreement. The finished packing and headed outside, talking about how their project should be about dissolving a human body without leaving any trace, specifically Harris’ body. Outside the school, Roy asked Stiles to get the bike on the back of his jeep and go with him and Stiles agreed. Roy turned around and talked to Danny, making up that if he put the bike on Danny’s car, it would only get it dirty and he could not allow it to happen. So after ensuring everyone was happy, they went through the road to Stiles house.

“Pal, are you feeling better?” Stiles asked looking at his copilot.

“… I don’t know… It feels so weird…” He grabbed his arms, still feeling the pain of the wounds he inflicted to himself.

Stiles, looking at the road and to Roy back and forth, was thinking about what he saw.

“Is there any way that your powers… can extend to the supernatural?” Roy raised an eyebrow.

“Care to explain?”

“What if you could trade more than just emotions? What if… you could absorb their powers as well?”

“Their pow- ARGH!” His head started to hurt like crazy. He couldn’t even open his eyes due to the pain. He heard Stiles asking what happened but like his voice was an echo… like he was not there.

 

“You need to acknowledge your strength”

When he could open his eyes, he saw the road in the woods. The night casting it’s shadow to the Earth. The Hooded Man was standing there, as always, sitting on the middle of the road.

“Wh- What is happening?!”

“You are still not ready, you are still dormant” Roy was getting mad.

“Why the hell don’t you tell me what’s going on?! You and your cryptic crap is only making things more difficult!” He was walking fast towards him.

“When you face the disruption, then you will be able to stop him” Roy’s hand was reaching towards the hood…

“ROY!” The student woke up with no hint of the headache. He was on Stiles Jeep.

“Dude, you better get a hold of yourself.” Stiles was shaking. He was scared stiff when Roy fainted.

“Stupid Hooded Man” 

“What? Hooded Man?” Roy looked at Stiles. True, nobody knew about him except himself and Ms. Morrell. And since he was used to this supernatural stuff, he might as well tell him. And so he did. The road in the woods, the appearance of the Hooded Man and his cryptic talk.

“That’s… mental” Roy nodded annoyed at the fact that he still didn’t know what was with him.

“So you don’t even know who is he? Or what?” Roy widened his eyes. It was true, he told him a name.

“… He told me but… I can’t remember it” He hit himself on the head in vain. There was a moment of silence.

“We better focus on the pro- Oh right! I’m filling you with the plan!” Stiles told him about his plan to track down the sender of the messages of the night on the school, since the perpetrator must be the Alpha. Roy was happily surprised about his great idea, but there was something missing.

“You know how to do that? The tracking through the internet?”

“Yeaaaaaah… Nope. But that’s why I called for backup?” Roy turned his head only to realize what he meant.

“Danny knows how?” Stiles nodded. Wow, he must be a computer wiz.

They finally reach their destination and went upstairs to Stiles’ room, not before Roy found himself sweating for a bit when he looked to the kitchen remembering his stupid idea of getting inside a cops’ house illegally. 

But Roy felt something on the stairs. Or maybe the exact word was someone? Holly Molly! Derek!?. He tried to play cool until they got upstairs. Derek was on a chair pretending to read a random book when he lifted his head and saw the group. Roy shared complexity stares with Derek who were answered with eyes rolling. The student shook his head in resignation. Fortunately for everyone, Danny sat on the chair without noticing him which, on the other hand was quite shocking that Danny wasn’t aware of his surroundings.

“Before doing the lab work… I require your expertise for something” Stiles started talking with a grin on his face.

“… What is that?” Danny asked not trusting Stiles’ intentions.

“I want you to track a message. See who sent it and from where” Danny started to get a bit nervous.

“What? No! besides, I don’t know how to do that” Roy was surprised. He was lying. First time in history.

“Well… I looked at your arrest report…” Roy opened his mouth. WHAT? HIS BOYFRIEND WAS A CRIMINAL?! He looked at Danny with a dramatic pose. Now he was nervous.

“I-I was thirteen!” Roy gasped having a lot of fun with the drama.

“It’s not what you think Roy! And they dropped the charges!” Now Danny was killing Stiles with his stare.

“So… are you going to do it or not?”

“NO!” Stiles looked at Roy with pleading eyes and Roy was just having the most chaotic idea he had in ages. It involved dolphins, a Rubik Cube and duct tape, but before he could solve the problem of the pyramid of Keops, Danny asked something.

“Who is he?” Roy started sweating. Oh crap, he noticed!

“He… he is my cousin… Miguel” Stiles received another death stare. He was used to it.

“Is that… blood on his shirt?” Roy widened his eyes and looked at Derek. What the hell dude?!

“Yeah… yes… he has this horrible nose bleeds” Roy was internally screaming, not believing what was happening before his eyes.

“Hey Miguel” Derek lifted his head with a hint of annoyance. “I thought I told you could borrow one of my shirts” Stiles was going to die so hard… He was believing this when Derek closed his book and got up but he went to the wardrobe instead to his throat so he was relieved.

“Stiles” The three of them turned to Mig-Derek.

“This… no fit” Roy was… amazed? Charmed? Turned on? Derek took off his shirt and he was showing all that… perfection. 

“Try something else then” Stiles was going to try to convince Danny again but he was too busy admiring Miguel’s body. Stiles turned around and saw Roy with the exact same stare. These boys know their stuff. But when both teenagers realized Stiles was looking at them, they immediately looked at the computer like nothing happened. Dammit Stiles!

“Oh… hey… that looks pretty good huh?” Both of them turned around and saw Derek with a horrible shirt. Horizontal lines in blue and orange?

“What do you think Danny?” Roy was deciding between strangling Stiles or worshiping Derek. But he tried to reach for Stiles neck.

“It’s… not really his color” Derek throws the shirt to the floor with anger and went to look for another one. Roy looked at Danny and realized something. He was… looking at him with desire. Like it was his most beloved treasure. And when Danny looked at Roy…

“…” Did Danny really liked him? Loved him perhaps? Could he really become something he could desire? His feelings… were telling him otherwise. Roy looked at himself, to his stupid slim body and then he looked at Derek’s… 

“I only need the ISP, the phone number at the exact hour’s text” Stiles was happily amazed of himself and the power of persuasion. And on the other hand Roy was hurt. He looked at the floor with a pained expression. He didn’t want to stay on that room. He wanted to run away from that.

“I’m… going to the bathroom” Roy said with a neutral tone.

“At the end of the hall on your right” Said Stiles still on his hype mode. Roy looked one more time at Derek who gave him an awkward look, as he was asking what was wrong with him. But he didn’t stop. He opened the door and closed it behind him.

He went downstairs, trying not to cry and went through the front door. His bike was inside’s Stiles Jeep so he could not get it. He didn’t care about that. Instead, he started running away from there. Roy didn’t think about anything at all. He didn’t think about the explanation he would have to give about leaving, or why he didn’t say anything or… whatever. He just let his legs run until they could resist no more. He found himself near the woods. Actually, he knew where he was. It was the parking lot when Scott tried to murder his ex-girlfriend and Jack-twerp-son.

He was panting, feeling a bit dizzy when he heard steps. He turned around only to see a middle age man with a black coat and an unfriendly face.

“Hey kid, did you lose this?” He showed him what was in his hand. It was his bô! How the hell?! Roy looked at the man surprised about the discovery when he remembered. He used it to fight Scott and when both Derek and Roy carried him to his house, he left it there.

“Y-Yeah! I thought I lost it for good!” He was approaching the man when he felt it. Satisfaction with a hint of evil. Like a puzzle falling to his gap. He widened his eyes and turned around. He saw several men going towards him with no good purpose. He was going to start running away when the man hit him on the base of the neck, leaving him unconscious on the floor…

 

Stiles, Derek and Danny were looking at the monitor. The first two did not believe what they were seeing and Danny had a complexity look on his face.

“No… It can’t be.” Said Stiles in denial.

“The source of the text is this computer, for sure” Danny reassured his find without knowing what was going on in reality.

“Then we have a big problem…” Stiles covers his face, wondering what was the meaning of that. There was a lot of information that only a computer expert could decipher but there was a user name displayed on the bottom. Melissa Mcall.

“… Roy is taking his time to come back huh?” Danny said with a bit of concern. Stiles looked at him and then to Derek, who gave him a preoccupied stare.

“I’ll go check, maybe he ran out of toilet paper” Stiles got out of the room and went to the bathroom door. It was open. And Roy was not there. Stiles hurried to check the rest of the house but there was no trace of him. What happened to him?. Stiles was coming back when he realized that, if he said that he was gone, Danny would go after him and he was not sure that the supernatural didn’t have anything to do with this. He needed Derek. Even if he disliked the idea. But how was he going to call him downstairs?

“Oh right, he is a werewolf duh” He waited on the kitchen and started calling Derek down there. Finally, he arrived at the kitchen.

“For god’s sake Stiles, you only had to call me once!”

“This is not the time. Roy is gone” Derek looked at him like he was going mental.

“What do you mean gone?”

“Gone! Dissappeared! CAPUF!” Stiles was clearly at the edge of panicking.

“We should leave him be” Stiles was with his mouth opened, not believing his words.

“Why?! Maybe he was kidnapped! Oh my god, they entered my house. Oh crap” Stiles started panicking more and more. Derek rolled his eyes.

“He left because of your friend looked at me and he felt aroused” Stiles kept his mouth opened.

“He was probably hurt… can’t blame him. Either way, if you don’t want your friend to worry, you better make up an excuse” Derek said tired of dealing with teenager crap.

 

“You can’t just electrocute a kid! Even if he is a werewolf!”

“We can’t risk him turning into it and kill us all!”

“The Code doesn’t support torturing teenagers and you know it”

“What do you propose then?”

“First we check his healing capabilities, and then we ask him about the Alpha”

“That’s so boring. I want to zap him and see him shak-“

“Get out”

“Ok, fine, have it your way. Don’t take too long though, we have a match to watch”

 

Roy started to feel pain in his head. He tried to move but he was somehow unable to. He opened his eyes with difficulty and saw some kind of room. It looked like a basement. There were a lot of shelves with boxes and stuff on them. There were no windows and there was a metallic door on the end of one of the alleys of shelves.

“Ugh… my head” He looked at himself. He was sitting on a chair and when he wanted to get up he noticed that he could not. He looked back and saw that he was tied up to a column.

“What… the heck is this?”

“Welcome to the realm of the living” The voice came out from behind him. He recognized the voice but his head didn’t allow the pain to process the voice into his memory.

“You sure are wondering why you are here. And we wonder about someone you might know. We can help each other and nobody has to get hurt.”

“Fuck you. You just kidnapped me!” Roy was in a state of anger and fear. He could die in any second but he didn’t want to look frightened.

“We were just ensuring that you would cooperate with us”

“Who are us?”

“That’s something you should not know”

“I hope you get diarrhea” Roy tried to focus on sensing what was that man feeling in vain. Darn that headache!

“Who is the Alpha?”

“Who?” He was not going to say anything. Even if he knew something he would not tell him.

“Don’t play dumb with me. You are in a bad position to lie”

“And you will be in a bad position if I untie myself” His headache was subsiding very slowly, but now he was able to sense a bit more. There were two people behind him, where he could not see them. Smartass.

“Will you tell me or should I make you talk?”

“Even if I knew, I wouldn’t tell you anything. Such rude manners! Back in my days youngsters were more friendly and kind!” Roy started to rant in order to make them nervous. If they make a mistake, maybe he can return home alive and not in a coffin.

“You deny knowing anything?”

“I deny that you will get any information from me like this. Try with cookies and maybe chocolate milk and then I MIGHT talk” Roy heard steps behind him and when he tried to look at his kidnapper, that man put his hand on his face. Roy was going to bite his hand when he felt a stinging pain on his hand which made him actually bite that man’s hand.

“Auch! Bastard!” That was not the man’s voice. It was actually the one who took his bô!. He punched Roy after freeing himself from his mouth. He held back his tears so they didn’t have the pleasure to see him vulnerable. When the man stepped back, he saw that his hand was bleeding a bit.

“Returning to my questions…”

“Why don’t we go to the part where I free myself and I kick your asses so hard you will not be able to sit ever again?” His chin was hurting like hell. And his consciousness was fading. No Roy! You have to stay awake and find your way out…

“What is your relationship with Derek?” They knew about Derek?

“He is my lover, didn’t you know?” His fluffing made the man sigh.

“If that were true, what would Mahealani do when he finds out?” The man metaphorically killed him. Roy’s eye were wide and opened looking at the end of the room. 

“…What did you just say?” He could not believe that they were able to investigate about his life, at least not to such extent. Danny… they wouldn’t dare.

“If Danny found out about you, about you being a werewolf… Do you think he would still love you?”

“I’M NO WEREWOLF!” He tried to untie himself with brute force out of anger, hurting his wrists.

“So you say, but there was another werewolf with Derek. And that should be you”

“I have nothing to do with that!”

“Maybe you need some time to reconsider your options here. The best you can do is help us. Think about it.” There were steps and then a door opening and closing. It would seem that there were two entrances to this room.

But he didn’t care about that. In fact, he was angry. How dare they threating him? How dare they use Danny to get information from him? If they were going to touch even a single hair of his precious hair…

“They are going to pay” His anger turned into hatred, his hatred into rage, and rage into a blind display of strength. He tore his ties apart and got up, adopting a feral pose. He stood there for a couple of seconds until he fell to his knees. He found himself crying from the pain and bleeding of his wrists and it took a few minutes for him to stand up and focus. Going after them empty-handed would be a horrible idea.

“I… I need to get out of here…” He went to the door in front of him. He didn’t want to go through the same door his kidnappers went through moments ago. Instead of instantly open the door, he put his ear on it and tried to hear something but there was no sound at all and he didn’t sense anyone’s feelings either so he took his chance.

He opened the door and found himself in the middle of a big corridor. He was underground for sure but where on the city, he could not know. He gambled and went through one of the two possible directions, trying to make no sounds. 

There was another metallic door at the end of the hallway and since there were no sign of living people in there, he went through it. The new room was a copycat of the other one. Roy was thinking that there was some kind of puzzle that he needed to solve in order to continue, but in one of the shelves there was an item standing out.

“My bô!” He quickly reached to it. Now he was not defenseless as they think. He took a quick look around him before going through the next door. It was another damn long corridor.

“For god’s sake, I just want to get out of here!” He started walking when he heard shouting and yells behind him.

“The werewolf has escaped!” He was going to yell that he was not it, but common sense stopped him from doing such horrible mistake. He sprinted through the hallway and opened the door. It was a square room with stairs going up. Salvation at last!

“You won’t escape!” There were two men expecting him with some kind of electrified weapon. An electric baton?

“Nonononono” Roy readied his weapon and stroke on the nearest of them two, landing a clean hit to his torso resulting in a momentary stun. The other man flanked him and nearly hit him with the baton. Roy managed to repel it on the last second and twirling the bô, he succeeded in hitting the man’s hand, disarming him. With the momentum, he kicked him making him fall on a shelf. Roy started running to the stairs but he was welcomed by a punch in the gut. In other circumstance, he would have been dizzy from the impact but instead, he looked at the man and grabbed his hand with great force and his attacker fell to the floor.

“How…” He couldn’t get up despite all his efforts. He suddenly felt extremely tired and his legs failed him. Roy took his chance and went upstairs. He heard steps behind him but he didn’t look, he just kept running. He felt a sting on his neck before reaching to the door.

He opened it and found himself on the woods. His adrenaline didn’t allow him to admire it or to wonder what was a place like that located on a forest. He just ran and ran away from there until he started to get unconscious. He was near the edge of the forest when he collapsed.

 

When he came from the realm of dreams, it was dark.

“… What?” He got up a bit clumsily and looked around him. He was in the forest, very near the road to town. He checked his belongings and found weird that he was holding his bô and that he had a cut of some sort on the palm of his right hand, along with wounds on his wrists. Acknowledging these wounds made him feel the pain.

“What the hell happened to me?” He had a terrible headache and he had the urge to go home so he started walking there, not noticing how a small dart fell from his neck, ending up on the leaves from the trees.

After a long walk, he finally reached his house, barely holding himself from the fatigue. He tried to open the door but it was locked and he didn’t have the keys so his only alternative was to knock on the door. After a minute Lauren opened.

“Roy! We were worried sick! Where have you been?!” Lauren looked really worried and Adam joined her afterwards.

“Your friend Stiles came here and told us you ran off his house because you saw an army of cockroaches!” Roy was too tired to feel that Adam, even if he was truly saying what Stiles told them, didn’t believe that stupid excuse.

“I… don’t remember…” His headache worsen and the pained expression alongside holding his head with both hands made his brother and sister more worried than before.

“Are you hurt?! Are you doing drugs?!” Lauren looked at his older brother not believing his questions. The sister looked at his little brother’s wounds on the wrists and she widened her eyes.

“Roy… let’s get you to bed. You must be really tired” Adam shared stares with her sister and then noticed the wounds. He was going to talk but Lauren told him to shush. Roy, completely unaware of what was happening, just walked upstairs to his room as a zombie and fell on his bed.

Both brothers looked at his younger sibling really worried and, when he fell asleep, they met on the kitchen.

“What happened to him? He had these wounds on the wrists…” Adam speaks his worries to his sister but she stops him from continuing.

“It’s obvious Roy is hiding something from us but this… Did you see the cut on his hand?” Adam nodded and added.

“Do you think it was a coincidence that he was holding the stick you gave him?” Lauren looked to the bô on the floor of the entrance.

“I believe him when he says that he doesn’t remember, but that only makes it worse.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen those types of marks on the wrists. Back on medieval times when the witch hunts were a thing, many corpses were found incinerated. Upon closer inspection you can see those exact wounds on their wrists.” Adam paled a bit for what she was suggesting.

“That means… he was tied up?” Lauren nodded concerned.

“I think… mmm… it’s too early to say and I don’t like rushing towards an answer but…” She gulped at the image she formed on her mind.

“Maybe he was kidnapped and when he escaped, or when they let him go, they drugged him so he could not remember anything.” Adam, after hearing that, rushed to the phone but his sister stopped him.

“We don’t have any proof Adam! And you won’t really make Roy go through police processes all over again right? We can’t do this to him until we make sure”

“Then what do you suggest Lauren? What if he was raped or something?!”

“Let him sleep. Tomorrow I’m going to take photos of his wounds and go to the police station… Let him think that nothing happened to him and don’t tell him ANYTHING about this!”

Both brothers started discussing the matter for a few minutes until they reached a consensus and went to their rooms. Tomorrow they will find out what happened to his brother…


	12. Three Keys for One Door

It was a cloudy Sunday. That means that Adam and Lauren had free time for themselves. Unfortunately, they had more important matters than leisure and videogames. Lauren was the first to get up and, at first, she was going to grab her coffee when she jumped.

“The photos!” She took her phone and with all the stealth she had, she entered Roy’s room. He didn’t even take his clothes off or anything before falling asleep. What happened to you Roy? She got close enough to snap a bunch of pictures of the wounds on his wrists and one from the cut on his hand. She was turning around when she something caught her attention. There was a little sting on his neck. She risked a looked and got closer. It didn’t seem like an insect’s sting since there was no swelling. Lauren got nearer and nearer but she didn’t find anything. She sighed and, with the job done, she could only cover his brother with the blanket and get out of the room.

She went through her usual routine. She went to the kitchen and prepared her breakfast along with Roy’s. Screw Adam, he is an adult. Adam arrived like he was summoned by her thoughts.

“Do you have the photos?” She showed him the phone to say yes.

“I hope those get the cops’ attention” Adam leaned on the table and looked at the entrance. Yesterday night, they were worried about his little brother not coming home. They were this close to call the police when he arrived but… Roy was disorientated and didn't remember the hours before coming home. He sighed and turned his attention to his sister.

“I’m worried. I would like you to take Roy to the hospital and have him checked.” Lauren stared at the empty seat that often was occupied by his little brother. The day their parent’s died, Roy was with them on that accident and when they run to the station to meet him… He was like absent. He didn’t say a word and didn’t react to anything they try. Roy was in another world and they couldn’t reach him. The pain and sorrow he had inside him must have been horrible.

“… Ok, you take care of the photos and I look after him. I’ll call Melissa and see if she can help” Adam hesitantly nodded. He didn’t trust Melissa enough but they could not do anything without actual proof that his brother was drugged or kidnapped or something else.

“I will go now to the station. Call me if something happens” Lauren told him the same to him and, before leaving, he took his brother’s bô. Maybe it had handprints or anything but he needed the police to take him seriously to confirm it.

“…” She took her time to grab the phone and call Melissa. She prayed that she was awake and after a few beeps, she answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Melissa, it’s me, Lauren”

“Oh yeah, what can I do for you?” Lauren paused. This kind of thing was not something you tell on the phone. She looked at her house and decided.

“It’s… something important, but I can’t tell you on the phone. Can you come to my place and discuss it?” Melissa waited a few seconds to answer.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” She sounded a bit concerned.

“We don’t know, that’s why I wanted to talk to you about it and see if you could help us” Melissa hesitated but she finally agreed to come by.

“I will be there in a couple of minutes”

“Thank you so much Melissa” After saying goodbye to each other, Lauren started making more coffee for her future guest.

Melissa wondered about the strange petition. Was her family alright? She could not imagine why was she needed. She started to get dress when his son knocked on her door.

“Scott?”  
“I’m going to hang out with Stiles for a bit” He seemed in a hurry and when he was turning around she stopped him.

“Scott, I’m going to go out too” Scott asked her about her plans.

“Your friend’s sister, Lauren, called me to go to her place. So I will close the door ok?” She finished getting dressed and after looking at herself in the mirror and give her seal of approvement, she went downstairs. Scott already left. He didn’t even say bye... Such manners! She grabbed her car a bit annoyed and went to Lauren’s place.

Lauren saw the car parking near her house and recognized the driver. She walked to the front door and opened it. Melissa waved at her friend while she was approaching.

“Hey Lauren” She said with a worried tone. Lauren invited her inside and took her coat.

“So, what’s the problem?” Lauren asked her to sit on the kitchen’s table while she was giving her a mug with coffee.

“It may be a huge problem and may be nothing, but… I’ll start from the beginning.” Lauren told Melissa about Roy’s disappearance, Stiles coming home to alert them about it and then how he came home disorientated and absent, with the wounds on the wrists and hand.

“… Can I see the wounds?” Lauren showed her the photos on her phone and she changed her facial expression.

“You think we exaggerated?” She was deeply concerned about her brother; maybe she got carried away and saw things that didn’t mean anything. But she had to make sure.

“… You did the right thing” Lauren widened her eyes.

“Do… do you really think that…” Melissa shook her head gently.

“It is possible. I would like to take him to the hospital and run a few tests. With a bit of luck he won’t have anything strange but…” They both stared at each other. Lauren had to be strong for this, whatever happened after that, she had to be there for Roy. She will endure this.

“I will wake him up” Lauren went upstairs and entered Roy’s room. The bed was empty but the shower was running.

“Roy?”

“Yeah Sis?” He seemed as usual which hurt Lauren more. What if he lived through something he could not cope up with? Something that doesn’t let him smile or do jokes or be peculiar?

“… Sis?”

“… Oh right, We have to go to the hospital for a check-up.” Roy was too busy showering that he could not notice the grief or the lie.

“Did something happen?”

“Not really, don’t worry. Finish that and eat your breakfast so we can go to the hospital”

“Ok!” Lauren came back to the kitchen with Melissa.

“How is he?” Melissa asked after seeing Lauren’s concerned face.

“He is fine. But I’m worried for him. What if h-“ Melissa got up and gave her a hug before she could continue talking. Lauren felt comforted and hugged her back trying not to cry in front of her.

“First we confirm our suspicion. Then we worry ok?” Lauren nodded. She was right. Maybe all was a misunderstanding and they could go back to their ordinary lives. When they finished hugging, Roy went downstairs to see Melissa with his sister.

“Oh! Ms. McCall!” He was surprised to see her in his house. Maybe Lauren invited her so they could hang out?. But it’s weird… Why are they worried?

“Roy, I just came here to tell your sister about the rumored epidemic. The hospital and the police recommended doing a check-up since we can’t confirm or deny the rumors. Better safe than sorry!” Now it was getting weirder. She seemed convinced about what she was saying but… she was lying? What was happening? Either way, he decided to play along for a while.

“Does it involve needles?”

“I’m afraid so” Oh crap, his deepest fear… needles!

“By the way, you can’t eat anything until we do the tests so you will have to bear with it for a while.” Roy sighed. He was hungry but if the tests needed that… Bad day to get up. The three of them prepared to go to the hospital and reached their destination.

 

~Meanwhile with Adam~  
Adam reached the police station and after parking the car, opened the front door and entered the place. A policewoman was on the reception.

“Good morning mister, how can I help you?” Adam leaned on her desk before speaking.

“I would like to know if Sheriff Stilinski is here. I have to discuss something important with him.” The policewoman looked at him with suspicion and after asking for his name, she told him to wait a second. She walked through the door leading inside and after a couple of minutes she came back with the Sheriff.

“I recognize you. Your brother is Stiles friend right?” Adam nodded.

“What do you want to discuss?”

“I rather do it privately, no offense” Adam said that last part to the policewoman who smiled at him for the manners.

“Yeah… no problem” The sheriff asked him to follow him to his office where they accommodated.

“I’m all ears” Adam looked at the sheriff. He was so going to kick him out.

“This is going to sound ridiculous and very unbelievable so I ask you to listen to me until I finish” The sheriff nodded a bit curious for what he had to tell him.

“Yesterday my brother was doing some lab homework with your son and another friend” John was aware of that since his Stiles told him about it.

“Well, at some point my brother left for unknown reasons and he went M.I.A for hours until he returned home before midnight” The Sheriff’s face was between concerned and serious.

“He came very disorientated, he didn’t know what or where was he the hours after leaving your house and he had this wounds on the wrists and hand” Adam took his phone with the photos and showed them to the Sheriff. He looked at them, analyzing them like a detective, managing the possibilities behind those wounds.

“We believe he was kidnapped” The sheriff put the phone on the table with a cold expression.

“Those are hard words son. I can’t say anything before checking on your brother though, it’s obvious something happened to him but there could be a lot of explanations… Honest question Mr. Temens, Do you think Roy do drugs?”

“What?! No! It’s impossible!” He said offended. He knew that he did have to ask that kind of question but it didn’t sooth the offense he felt.

“I don’t know what to tell you. Everything seems vague enough to prevent an investigation. I’m afraid I can’t do anything.” Adam sighed loudly. He expected this much. He got up of the chair and bid good bye to the Sheriff after apologizing for the trouble.

“Before leaving, I was wondering if you know about a car “accident” that occurred 10 years ago” Adam paled instantly when he turned around. How did he know about that? 

“When I heard your last name it reminded me of this case, since it’s very peculiar. James and Maria Temens were found dead on their car with very strange wounds. The only witness was their youngest son who saw the crime and got traumatized. We couldn’t arrest the culprit since said son forgot everything about the murders. It’s a hard question but… were they your parents and brother?” Adam looked at the Sheriff, containing the rage growing inside him. How could he ask such a thing? Why did he bring this up after all the pain and suffering it caused.

“I don’t have anything to say to you” And with that, he left the office and closed the door. He walked out of the police station and drove his car away from there and when he reached the forest, he slammed the door closed and started yelling out of anger. After a few minutes he leaned on the car, covering his face. The stress of what is happening right now and the remembrance of 10 years ago… He was reaching his limit.

“I beg your pardon” Adam jumped and turned around. There was a man standing a few meters from him. How did he appear without being noticed?

“Y-yeah?”

“I was wondering if this was yours” He was holding something in his hand. It looked like some kind of dart? 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what that is” He excused himself and took the chance to have a closer look on the stranger. He was tall and had dark, long hair. He seemed a bit older than him but in better shape.

“I’m no expert but it seemed some kind of tranquilizer dart. It’s really odd to find this kind of thing here. There is nothing to hunt” Adam narrowed his eyes, looking at the dart. That man was right. There is no hunting in this town or in its borders. So why was a thing like this in a place where you can’t use it?

“Who knows? Maybe there are hunters here… Nevermind that” He left the dart on top of the car. “I always wondered what kind of drug they use on animals…” Adam looked at him like a weirdo. What is he mumbling about? The man after a few seconds went on his way without saying a word.

“Stranger danger…” He grabbed the dart and inspected it a bit closer. For the drug to be introduced, there must be some kind of opening…

“Aha!” He used his nails to open the husk of the dart and he extracted a little vial with something liquid on it. 

“… It’s time to break the law again.”

~Going back to Lauren~  
Lauren and Melissa were on an empty room after leaving Roy on the soda machine, wondering what to drink.

“The results are… weird. First of all, Roy is totally fine, except for the wounds on the wrists and the hand.” Lauren sighed in relief. Her worst nightmares were disappearing as fast as they came in her mind.

“But why is that weird?” Melissa looked at the chart in her hands just to double check.

“He has remnants of a drug on his bloodstream. Rohypnol” Lauren widened her eyes. She remembered that from a documentary on the tv. It was called the rapist’s drug because it makes you forget about what happened for about 3 or 4 hours.

“Was he…?” She didn’t have the courage to say it after all the terrible thoughts that crossed her mind yesterday and today.

“Not at all, that’s why I said it’s weird. It seems like it was injected through the side of the neck. It’s usually dissolved like a tablet or pill but in this case they decided to bypass all the circuit.” Lauren was deep in thought. If they did that, was to ensure that Roy could not remember who the one who kidnapped him was. Just when she was going to share her reasoning, Roy entered the room.

“Ms. McCall, Is it weird that I my mouth tastes like something metallic?” Melissa turned to see him with a weird look on her face.

“It shouldn’t, is from the drink you got on the soda machine?” Lauren turned to Roy too, looking at him being so naïve to what was happening. Roy looked at her sister, worried that she was concerned about something.

“No, it’s more like I had the sensation of biting something with that flavor. It’s awful. I feel like a vampire sucking out blood from somebody” Lauren stared at his little brother. Could it be? That drug was not perfect since time always brings back the memories and because of that, it’s not so reliable to use it.

“So do I have a flu or not? Lauren, did you take the tests too?”

“You’re healthy Roy. Your sister will do the tests shortly” Melissa gave her friend a fake smile so she played along. Roy was full of suspicion. What the hell was going on that her sister and a friend’s mother lied to him in order to do some tests? He could not confront them since there was no real evidence of their lies and because of that he resigned and decided to leave it be for now.

“Should I wait for you?” His sister shakes her head.

“Nah, you may go now. Hang out or do your homework or whatever” Roy smiled. No more needles and now he had liberty!

“Yay, thanks for everything Ms. McCall” Melissa chuckled at the sound of that.

“You’re welcome, go have fun” Roy left the room after saying goodbye to her sister and Melissa and went through the hospital front door. Now that he was free he could check up his phone.

“3 lost calls from Danny and… 11 from Stiles… Really Stiles?” He covered his face. It could be important but first he was going to call Danny and walk his way home. Just when he was looking at Danny’s contact info on the phone, he remembered why he ran away… He was looking at Derek with a fire and passion he doesn’t feel when he looks at Roy.

“… Stiles, I’m calling you first” He needed some time to… think about it. He found Stiles number and proceeded to call him.

>

“Roy! Are you ok?” Roy was going to say yes but deep inside him, he felt that something really horrible happened to him. 

“… I’m not sure…” 

“We have serious problems! We know who the Alpha is!” Roy widened her eyes, looking at the road next to him.

“Wait what?! Who is he?”

“It’s Derek’s uncle, Peter Hale” Wait, he had an uncle? Maybe that wasn’t the right question. 

“Then we only need to find him and beat the crap out of him!”

“It’s not that simple! Derek joined him and they are planning that Scott joins his pack” Roy was between laughing and being dead serious. If you didn’t know about the story behind all this, you could mistake it for a soap opera! It’s hilarious!  
“Are you seriously laughing?”

“HAHAHAHAHA Sorry but you have to admit it seems like some kind of soap opera!” Suddenly, Roy transformed his face from total happiness and fun to a traumatized one.

“… Stiles. I don’t want to alarm you but I think… I THINK… Derek is behind me”

“What??!! Run from there!” Roy ended the call and turned around slowly. Derek was standing there with his stupid dark clothes and his stupid gorgeous face and… He hates him so hard.

“Oh Derek, I was wondering when you would show up” He was a bit scared. But just a bit. When you already know your kidnappe- Wait.

“What about a kidnapper?” He said out loud with a strange look. That jogged his memory and made his head be so confused he attacked himself.

“It’s fair to assume Stiles just filled you in with what happened yesterday” Roy nodded with a suspicious stare.

“I’m not here to attack you or anything. On the contrary, I’m here to ask you a favor” Roy narrowed his eyes without altering his facial expression.

“What kind of favor? If it’s sexual I assure you I will shout pervert” Derek sighed tiredly. He didn’t like when Roy say stupid things like that.

“I want you to stay away from all this.”

“Really Derek? REALLY?!” He shouted. How dare he? 

“If you get in our way we will kill you” The student pointed his finger at him with all the might and power he had and with a serious expression he stated:

“I won’t look away from this. I don’t care about your threats or that I “get in your way”. If you dare hurting my friends…” His eyes turned gray and his expression hardened.

“You will know the consequences” Derek stepped back and looked surprised and with a hint of scared and after a few seconds he regained his composure.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Just at that moment, at some distance from them and behind Derek, there was a policeman with his uniform patrolling the streets. Roy tried not to laugh at the situation that occurred on his imagination.

“Next time we meet, we will be enemie-“

“Before leaving Derek. I need to do something first to regain my self-esteem. You know, about Danny and stuff” Derek raised an eyebrow and before he could say anything…

“HELP! DEREK HALE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!!” 

Derek paled instantly as he turned around and saw a cop running towards him and ordering him to stop in the name of the law. He started running away and while he was escaping from justice, he could hear with his augmented senses.

“You deserved this sucker!” Roy stood diligently there while the cop ran next to him yelling at the werewolf. That made his day. Derek will hold this grudge against him but it was totally worth it. He just needed to ensure that he had his bô to protect himself and he will be fine.

“Speaking of bôs… Did I really left it on the house? How careless of me” And he walked happily to his house.

~Again with Adam~  
“Thanks for everything.” He left the building and leaned on his car, looking at the dart. He contacted a friend of his that knows how to search the internet for items of great variety to know which kind of shop could sell the darts. Tracking the liquid without analyzing it could be a lot of trouble and that left him to the alternative. If you have two things and you can’t know anything of one, learn about the other. He parked near the shop and grabbed his phone.

“Adam? Did you find anything?” He called his sister to tell her about his discoveries.

“I found a dart with some kind of liquid in it. I believe it can be the drug that they used on Roy. I tracked the possible sellers of the dart and it seems there is only one shop that sells it…” Lauren was amazed at his brother. She didn’t think that he could have the resources to find anything at all.

“What about your side? Is Roy ok?”

“Yeah! Forget about the rape thing or anything. Although those bastards used Rohypnol on him so he would forget everything.” Adam sighed relieved. The dwarf was fine.

“Where is Roy now?”

“He must be with his friends now. I don’t think they will try to kidnap him again since they ensured he couldn’t remember anything” Adam found the logic behind her statement.

“Where is the shop? I’m going with you” 

“It’s near the gym, two streets below the park”

“On my way. Don’t fall asleep!” He waited inside his car for 15 minutes or so until he saw his sister’s car parking and knocking on his door. He opened it and let her inside but she stayed outside.

“Something happened?”

“Not a thing.” Lauren looked at the street and then closed the door of the car.

“I’m going inside” Adam protested but she already left and went inside. In reality she was not in danger or anything so he grabbed his phone and waited for someone else to go inside.

The archaeologist went inside. It was a hunting shop of sorts. There were guns, traps, hunting clothes and many other stuff. She didn’t like hunting at all as she could not understand how can that be considered as leisure and even a sport. The clerk welcomed Lauren and told her to ask him if she had any question. She thanked the courtesy and looked at the guns. She is not an expert on guns, not like Adam at least. But you lose respect for him when you discover that his gun knowledge comes from videogames. After a few customers entering and buying, her hopes were disappearing. What if the kidnapper had plenty of darts or they buy them on the internet or anything? Just when she was going to leave the store, a middle age man came in with bandages on one of his hands.

“Hey buddy! How is it going?” The clerk seemed to be friends with the man.

“Bad, the dog bit me yesterday and it still hurts” The man showed him his bandaged hand.

“I didn’t know you had an animal Jack” The man cleared his throat and Lauren raised an eyebrow.

“Nevermind that, do you have any more of those darts I bought the other day?” Lauren’s ears rose at the sound of hints and proof like she was a rabbit. It was still vague and Jack may be just an innocent bystander but everything about him seems off.

“Sure, are you stacking them for some great hunt or anything?”

“Nothing like that. I was practicing in the forest and I lost a bunch of them.”

They seemed quite talkative and Lauren was between dismissing the mission or continuing it. They still had to discover if that man was involved with the kidnapping or he is just a walking coincidence. Jack finally finished with the shopping and left the shop. Lauren followed him and when she was on the street, Lauren pointed at Jack so Adam knows who to follow with the car. She walked fast to Adam’s car and entered.

“He bought the same darts that you are holding right now and he seemed suspicious enough” Adam trusted his sister on that and turned on the car when Jack hopped on his car. They followed him to an apartment building and stopped there.

“… How do we get the proof we need? We might be mistaken!” Adam rubbed his head. The thing they were going to do was illegal and very bad. How can they make sure they were doing the right thing?

“You said that the bite he has is from a dog right?” Lauren nodded. “So how can he have a dog when these apartments don’t allow pets?” She opened her mouth realizing the lie.

“… Wait, even so, we can’t say that he is a kidnapper for lying about having a dog!” When she said that, she noticed on the back seats Roy’s bô.

“Why is that here?” Adam forgot entirely about that stick.

“Oh yeah… I was going to ask the police to examine it in hopes of getting handprints or something but the idea quickly went down the toilet” Lauren, instead of seeing a disgraceful defeat of a good idea, she sees the rebirth of the phoenix.

“Adam, you’re a genius” He looked at his sister like she was crazy.

“The bô! The kidnapper saw the bô! What would the kidnapper do if you show him something you stole?” Adam’s face lightened at the sound of that. If they showed him a bô, two things could happen: On one hand if he is the culprit, he would shook and get nervous. And on the other hand, if he is innocent, he would just ask what is that. Perfect plan.

Both siblings got out of the car and entered the building. They asked in a couple of doors for someone named Jack and they stood on his door.

“… Lauren, if he does anything strange, I’m going to burst in.” Lauren looked at his brother a bit afraid. They were going to commit a crime and yet, they need to do it if they are right. They need to find answers and bring him to justice. Both Lauren and Adam didn’t want to think of the consequences so they rang the bell and waited for the outcome.

Lauren rose the bô when Jack opened the door. He didn’t have the time to ask who where they when he widened his eyes and backed up a bit. Adam and Lauren couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Jack tried to shut the door but Adam got in the way and stormed in, grabbing Jack by the neck and pushing him to a near wall. Lauren entered the apartment behind her brother and closed the door.

“Why did you kidnap my brother asshole!? What did you do to him!?” Jack tried to fight back but Adam pushed him to the wall with brute force, denying him of any chance to set himself free from his grasp.

“I-I don’t know what you are tal-“

“LIAR!” He punched him in the face. Lauren looked at her brother scared and went to look for a chair and something to tie Jack up.

“Why Roy?! You couldn’t kidnap your mother or what?!” Jack was bleeding from his nose and his mouth.

“I-I didn’t d-“ Lauren put the chair near them and grabbed the man’s bandaged hand and stripped it, showing teeth marks all over the hand.

“These are human teeth you bastard!” Now Lauren was the one to punch him, knocking him out.

“Lauren! We needed him awake!” Adam put Jack on the chair, hitting him on the foot out of anger.

“We should look for ropes or anything… Also there must be some kind of proof here, we should look” Lauren started looking on the kitchen and Adam got in Jack’s room. After a couple of minutes Lauren looked surprised to find drugs or substances. What is he doing with all these?

“Lauren!” Adam entered the hall with a diary on his hand.

“Does it say anything?” Lauren got closer while Adam opened the diary on the last written pages.

 

“We captured the boy and hid him on the subterranean caves. After interrogating him and doing the regeneration test, he escaped. Fortunately I was able to shoot him with an invention of mine. A dart filled with rohypnol mixed with a little bit of a sedative to get anyone unconscious. Unfortunately Chris told us not to follow him. We looked at the cameras and saw that he still remained with his wounds. At first we thought that we caught the wrong boy but then Kevin told us about how the kid grabbed him and then felt how all his energy was drained or something like that. And if that wasn’t weird enough, Kevin said that his eyes turned to gray. If he is not a werewolf… what is he? We will look into it these days while we go after the Alpha.”

 

Both siblings looked shocked. What is all this nonsense? What about werewolves, Alphas and gray eyes? Roy’s eyes were always brown. Also there were more people involved in the kidnapping? Who could this Chris be? Adam and Lauren looked at each other, trying to reason all of this to no avail.

“Could they be walking mental cases that believe teenagers are vampires and stuff?” Adam suggested not believing that.

“I don’t think so…” Lauren rose her head and, by the power of intelligence and smartness, she had the most marvelous and amazing idea she ever had.

“Adam! We need to clean this mess! We have to erase any trace of us being here” She started with the kitchen, grabbing a rag and cleaning the things she touched.

“Wait wait, what are you planning?”

“Adam, we have everything we need to call the police!”

“Yeah, we call the cops and they jail us for forceful entry!”

“Don’t be stupid! If this guy really invented those darts, he must have rohypnol here! If he drinks it he won’t be able to remember any of these!” Adam’s eyes sparkled.

“And what about the police?”

“Anonymous call”

“Brilliant as always Lauren” Both siblings started cleaning all the evidence and stuff they touched. The sister looked everywhere until she found a box with drugs on the kitchen.

“Rohypnol… Rohypnol… HERE!” She took the bottle of pills and, after reading the directions to use, she dissolved one of the pills on a glass of water and forced the unconscious Jack to drink it. They finished cleaning up, including the recent glass and drugs, and left the diary on plain sight.

“We have to hurry before he suspects anything and runs away” They left the house and hurried to Adam’s car. Lauren told his brother to go to a public phone.

“What is the emergency?”

“I heard a man saying that he kidnapped some boy in an apartment building” After telling them the direction Lauren immediately hanged up and entered the car.

“… This is weird but… now we have to return home” Lauren looked at her brother. It was really awkward since they had to pretend nothing happened.

“Yeah but, what about the others kidnappers?”

“Leave it to the police. Besides, what really worries me is about the gray eyes”

“They were obviously on drugs. Maybe that Kevin was so high that he could not catch Roy” Lauren nodded not too sure about that. She remembered their conversation with the Economic teacher and how their little brother apparently is some kind of psychic.   
The wound from a mountain lion that healed without a scar overnight. And now some guys kidnap him and say that his eyes turned gray and that he could ‘drain’ the energy. Roy… what is happening around you?

 

~At the same time. Roy…~  
Roy reached his house and after looking for an inexistent bô, he got a phone call.

“Roy speaking”

“Roy? Hey…” Danny was on the other side of the line. It was weird not sensing any feeling from someone who talked to him.

“Hey Danny…” It was awkward. He couldn’t know about Roy knowing how he felt when he saw Derek but…

“Are you ok?” 

“Yes… and you?”

“I’m fine…” It was a really peculiar conversation indeed.

“Do you want to hang out and grab something to eat or anything?” Roy looked at the hour. It was surprisingly early. It was not midday yet.

“Mmm Ok”

“Are you at home? I can pick you up”

“Yep, I’m home” It felt strange. It was something peculiar to say it out loud. He was home… a lonely home.

“In 20 minutes?”

“Mm? Oh yeah, sure… Drive safe!”

“Of course. See you!” Roy hanged the phone and looked at the window. It was a cloudy day indeed. He started thinking about how it would be a bit violent to face him after what happened. After how he ran away…

The doorbell rang. Roy approached the door and opened it.

“Stiles?”

“Roy! What happened with Derek?!”

“… Oh yeah… that was funny. Come in and I’ll fill you up. Where’s Scott by the way?”

“Chasing girlfriends” Stiles sighed when he said that. With all the things happening and he stalked Allison to give her back the necklace. Great.

“What happened with Derek?” Roy sat on the sofa and Stiles did the same.

“Well…” He explained Stiles about how Derek asked him to stay away from what was happening and how he made him run away thanks to a cop.

“He is going to kill you” Stiles said with his characteristic optimism.

“I know. But It was worth it” He got up and went to the kitchen to grab a couple of sodas and gave one to his friend.

“Roy… why did you run away yesterday? You got everyone worried” Roy looked at his feet depressed. Thinking of that was truly painful for him since it brings up every weakness, everything that he sees badly about himself and all the thoughts that come with it. He gulped and stammered before answering.

“… Because of Danny” Stiles rises an eyebrow, feeling guilty for provoking that situation. He won’t deny that he felt like a master manipulator but he didn’t know that he hurt his friend with that. Or at least not that much.

“It’s difficult to say this” He took a moment to gather the strength. Roy glanced at Stiles. It was weird and uncomfortable to open up to someone. He had the urge to vomit everything that was tormenting his mind since he was a child. And Stiles was there… he could trust him. Even if he was peculiar and immature sometimes, he knows he is trustworthy.

“Danny… was losing his mind for Derek… and me? I can’t cause that kind of impact on him. How can I even compete with him?” Stiles feared as much. He too surprised himself wondering if he had the qualities that Lydia could look for in a guy. Stiles could sympathize with him.

“You don’t have to be Derek to get his love you know?” Roy started playing with his hands. He remembered when he went to therapy after the incident. His hands were a good distraction when the psychologist was asking him about… his parents.

“You don’t know that… maybe Danny likes me now but when he realizes I’m not like hi-“ Stiles stopped him with his hand.

“Now now, you know that there is more than physical appearance right? You can’t fall for someone with Derek’s personality” Roy was going to argue that since the broody and cool vibes he gets him aroused hard.

“You have personality, a strange one that is, but you have more than him.”

“I wished I could believe that” Stiles sighed glancing at the depressed Roy so he tried with something else.

“You know that Danny wants you right? He is not Derek’s boyfriend. It’s yours. And he still chooses you.” Roy raises his head as he has his eyes raining tears for all the effort Stiles was putting into cheering him up. It was more tha-

“Wo wo! Roy!”

“Thank you!” Roy quickly hugged Stiles as he tried to avoid it. 

“Y-You’re welcome?” He stopped trying to run away from the hug after feeling quite comfortable. In fact, he felt really good, like he actually understands what was happening. Wait a minute.

“Roy…”

“Yeah?”

“Are you using your powers?” Roy, who was facing behind Stiles, put a weird face and backed up with a raising eyebrow. He looked at his hands and where were his hands located during the hug. Oh yeah, he was touching a part of his neck.

“… Sorry” Said with guilt. He didn’t have the time to actually think about the things he could do with it.

“In reality, it felt good… is that how you feel?” Stiles asked with curiosity.

“… Yes.” Stiles smiled at him. It was the first time someone could say that they shared the same exact emotion. 

“You should become a superhero or something. The only problem is the name” He joked trying to come back to his usual self.

“I think so. The name is the key” Roy wondered about what he just said. Why is the name important? He shook his head in order to focus on something else.

“Stiles! Do you know where my bô is?” Stiles shrugged at the question.

“I don’t know. You didn’t have it yesterday and it was not in your bag or anything”

“Weird. I can’t find it anywhere…” He imitated Stiles in his shrug. Maybe he will look for it in his room or launch a full-scale search in the house. Seeing that the ‘bô’ topic was closed, he finds interesting to bring up the real crisis at hand.

“What are we going to do with the Alpha and Derek?” Stiles shook his head pessimistically.

“I have no idea. They want Scott to join them by killing us but we don’t know where they are and how to avoid it.” Roy was lost in thought. They had to have a meeting place of sorts somewhere. He knows almost nothing about Derek or his past but as he tried to remember, scenes of a dream came to his mind. The burning house and the screams.

“Was there any burning house in Beacon Hills?”

“Except for the Hales… no” Roy launched a death stare towards Stiles. He knew where they were.

“Where is it?” Roy was getting determined as the conversation flows and Stiles noticed this.

“In the woods. And no, you are not going there!”

“Why? We can’t afford to stay and get killed. We have to strike first!” Roy got up in excitement, not thinking straight.

“With what army? I don’t think we saw the same giant werewolf that chased us on the school. You will become its dinner if you go there!” Stiles tried to reason with him when the doorbell made its acoustic appearance. Roy with an angry face opened the door.  
“Danny!” Stiles approached the door after hearing who he was and said: Hey buddy!.

“Stiles! What are you doing here?” Roy and Stiles looked at each other, sweating deep inside looking for an excuse.

“He… was making sure that he gave me everything I left on his house yesterday.”

“Yeah! That’s right!” It was obvious they were hiding something but Danny didn’t want to discover it.

“So, want to go out?” Danny felt a bit down. It was not his voice or his gestures. It was inside him.

“Sure, let me grab my things” Roy walks to the stairs while Stiles was bidding them good bye and leaving his house. On his room he could hear Stiles’ jeep being drove away from the neighborhood. He grabs his wallet and his phone and before leaving he sees himself on the mirror.

“…” He was wearing a black t-shirt and his favorite brown jacket with blue denim trousers and black sneakers. He checked himself on the mirror and when he lifts his sleeves, he saw the wounds on his wrists. He knew they were there and he still wonders how they got them. It hurts his head when he tries to remember and the same thing repeats with the cut on his hand.

“What happened to me yesterday? Why can’t I remember it?” His eyes had this expression of pain. Like he has suffered something horrible… He faked a smile and waved at the mirror before going downstairs to meet with Danny.

“Sorry for taking so long” He tried his best to remain his optimistic and carefree self.

“Should we go?” Roy nodded and followed Danny to his car and sat on the copilot seat.

“I know this excellent fast food restaurant where they serve the best burgers.” Danny seemed happy, but deep inside Roy knew something was bothering him. He opened his mouth in an attempt to explain the situation but after looking at him and the road he decided to leave the talk for lunch. After a few minutes they reached their destination. It was your typical fast food restaurant with a huge burger on neon. What was with the restaurants putting food on neon anyway? He would not trust an establishment with shiny food on display. It could be radioactive or something.

Danny opened the copilot’s door like a good chauffeur, even making a little vow. Roy’s face went red and he hit him on the shoulder in laughs. They entered the restaurant and had a seat near the window. The street could be seen quite perfectly. All the bystanders and cars being like the ants of a giant terrarium. It was quite philosophic now that he thought about it. One of the waiters comes with the bloc to note down the orders and waits patiently for the two of them to acknowledge his presence.

“Welcome to Burgy’s Ham. Do you know what you want?” The waiter smiled at his customers. Roy looked at the menu hopeless; he wasn’t versed on hamburgers and looked at Danny with pleading eyes.

“I will get the Ham-extra-toasty-burger.” Said to the waiter to glance at Roy next. “I would recommend you… mmm… the Burguer Q” Roy searched for it on the menu and found out that it had…”

“Does it really have salami?” Danny nodded to the surprised Roy. Even if the student mistrust the other ingredients which included a vast array of meats, he decided to do a leap of faith.

“Coming right up!” The waiter noted it down and goes to the kitchen to deliver the order to the chef. Now Roy and Danny are looking at each other with a mysteriously serious expression. What was Danny thinking right now?

“Stiles told me that you left yesterday because you felt ill. Are you ok?”

Wow, Stiles made up a reasonable excuse? Is the apocalypse coming?

“But it was weird since you left your bike on his car…” Roy started sweating, trying to look cool and not giving himself up.

“Also you forgot everything, even your phone.” Ok, it was too weird. Roy knew that Danny was smelling the fish by miles away. Roy tilted his head and rubbed it, debating himself on telling him the truth or another lie.

“Roy. What is happening?” Danny looked concerned and pained. From what he could feel, he was being self-grieving. Roy hides his head with his arms, leaning on the table and feeling miserable. He can’t tell him the truth. It was not for Danny but because of him. What if he says what he was dreading? What if he fell in love with Derek or realizes that their love was a lie?

Danny didn’t change his posture, waiting for an answer. He was understanding, kind and empathetic, but he was tired of Roy’s strange attitude to avoid things. He deserved an explanation. Roy, even if he didn’t decide anything, raises his head and looks at Danny frowning.

“I can’t compare to Miguel right? He is strong, cool and well fit. He is way better than me and when you looked at him…” He didn’t use an accusation tone. In fact, he was accusing himself of not being more than him. Self-esteem issues.

“Oh, you saw…” Danny looked down as he realized it. Roy quickly speaks to explain better.

“It’s not like I didn’t look at him myself! I was seeing that… body of his. But I realized that I’m the average student with nothing but craziness to share. If comparing to others is bad, for me is like multiplied by one thousand…” Roy looked at the street. He would want to run away and forget everything just like he did yesterday. This time though… he had to face his insecurities.

“This isn’t your fault Danny. It’s mine alone. I’m new to this kind of relationship and… I shouldn’t make up excuses” 

“I’m sorry.” Roy looked up to see Danny leaning on the table with remorse in his face. “I’m accustomed to another type of lovers. I should have known that something like that woul-“

“Don’t say that!” Roy raised his voice, getting the attention of the near tables and a very nosy waitress.

“You are doing great Danny, I just have to get use to this. I sometimes panic because I don’t know what I’m supposed to do at some situations and thanks to you I’m learning. So please, don’t feel bad” He stretches out his arm to kindly grab his.

“Thank you for bearing with me.” Danny’s face was slowly cosplaying as a tomato as he feels the touch of Roy’s hand, which was transmitted to Roy by his powers.

“Now we are ingredients for a burger, Are you happy now?” Both of them laugh at Roy’s jokes. Now the things are going well. No more grief or pain coming from Danny and Roy himself feels a lot better now that he understands his situation. The burgers come and they start eating them, talking about how their project was left unfinished and how he missed Roy at the match.

“Oh well, I have to admit that I still dislike lacrosse. And I’m REALLY tempted to tell Coach that I want to quit just for the yells” Danny seemed disappointed at that.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t like tackling and hurt others just to win. I prefer doing that at videogames.” Danny shrugged sad to hear that.

“But for now I will stay on the team. Who knows? Maybe I will like lacrosse someday?” His partner smiled, having his spirit lifted. They continued chatting until they finished. They left the restaurant and went for a stroll. Roy at one point had to text his sister since she asked if he was going to come for lunch. They met Jackson who was going to the gym and even saw Allison and Lydia hanging out near the forest.

“This town is very small right?”

“You bet. I even saw Greenberg shopping this morning” Roy glanced at him with his mouth and shaking his head.

“Wait wait, Greenberg IS REAL?!” Danny bursts in laughter as Roy feels like he was deceived and poses dramatically.

“How dare you deceive me like this? I didn’t think you were able to do such a thing?” Danny continued with the laughing as Roy joined him soon afterwards. A couple of minutes of heavy breathing and stomachache, Danny dropped the bomb.

“Actually yes, I was lying. Nobody knows who Greenberg is!”

“Damn! I thought I was this close to discover that he was indeed the butler that killed the landlord”

“That Clue thing again?”

“… Sort of?” At that moment, Danny’s phone started ringing and he quickly answered it. For the tone of the conversation, he must be talking to his parents.

“Ok, I’m on my way. Bye!” He hanged up and glanced at Roy who was making a pouty face out of the blue.

“My father wants my help moving some furniture. He says something about Feng Shui going wrong.” Roy chuckled at the mental images of furniture glued to the walls and ceiling only to have a good feeling.

“Ok, so… see you tomorrow at class?” Danny nods and approaches Roy for the good bye kiss. He was getting used to this and approached his lips to his quite confidently and kissed him. Every time he kisses him is like a whole new experience of pleasure and desire. If it was his choice, he would tear his shirt and do it right on the street. But he knows that’s not the way things go on… Unfortunately.

“See you tomorrow” And Danny leaves Roy in cloud 9 while waving his hand.

“I would squeeze his bum a hundred times” Says Roy with a characteristic pervert tone. He didn’t regret saying it.

“Thanks!” Roy turns red and runs away regretting that. He could hear Danny chuckling as he walks towards his car. After running for a while he starts laughing to himself, making near bystanders walk away in fear of the crazy teenager.

“Who would have thought that I would be able to say something like that…” With that thought flying through his mind he took a longer stroll than he intended to in the first place. His happiness faded to a more serious tone while he was approaching the borders of the forest once again. It was getting dark and he could not help but wonder.

“What would happen if I go into the woods at night and search for a burnt house?” He walked around a tree, asking himself if it was really a good idea when he remembers the chill from a certain pair of red eyes. He didn’t want to look around inside the woods and then see red eyes before dying horribly. So he turned around and took a few steps until he sensed someone.

“You should not stay outside at this hour of the night” Roy glanced at his speaker. He is a tall man who could be a bit older than Adam. Dark, long hair and this sensation of being more than he shows. Yep, Stranger Danger.

“Stranger Danger” Roy said literally speaking his thought. The man just smiled and stepped closer to the student.

“If only I was a stranger Roy” Roy stepped back as he was coming closer. Something was going absolutely wrong. All his body is yelling him to run away and never look back.

“How do you know my name?” His voice cracked a bit as the man was turning more and more sinister with each step. His powers didn’t seem to work with him as he could not feel anything emanating from him. What is going on?!

“You see, I’ve been watching you since I learnt about your true nature. It can be quite problematic that you get in my way” Roy widened his eyes and started trembling. Oh god no. Don’t tell me he is…

“Y-You’re the Alpha!” Peter sighs tired, as disapproving that name.

“Please Roy, even if that’s my role in the pack, I still have feelings, as you are well aware. My name is Peter Hale. It’s nice to meet you face to face at last Harmonizer.” Roy glanced at Peter in complete shock. That name triggered his memory from the time he went to the realm of dreams on the hospital, when he was attacked by the mountain lion.

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about” Peter laughed at his speaker.

“You offend me when you try to feign ignorance. You see, I’m a bit nervous since I have my first date in years. I will invite a nice woman to a nice dinner tonight, so I came here in order to calm myself before going to her house. Maybe it’s destiny that we are now here… the both of us” The sarcastic tone and the dread Roy has right now makes it difficult to think of an escape plan. Trembling in fear, he tries to master it and keep asking to buy himself time.

“What is a Harmonizer anyway?” The Alpha grinned with evil while playing with his claws in front of him.

“Oh, that’s something you should not worry about” In an instant he grabs Roy by the side of the neck and stings him on the back. The student falls to his knees, convulsing and with his eyes looking everywhere and nowhere at the same time. His mind was a total chaos of images and sounds, horrible sounds and terrifying images were running wild in his consciousness. A burning house he had already seen in his dreams. Screams of terror, people yelling for help, a man in a wheelchair, a burnt body, pain. So much pain. And hatred. And Rage. The man in the school bus… the girl found in the forest cut by half. Two people drinking in the woods. And even Harris?.

“… How do you know?” He hears the voice of Peter in the distance even though he is still next to him.

“This won’t happen again Harmonizer. If you cross my way one more time, you will not see the dawn” On the floor, in the middle of a deserted street, Roy was trying to get a hold of himself while he watches Peter walking away from him. A few minutes passed before he could recover from the ‘epilepsy’ attack and get up with difficulty. Peter was not there anymore. His mind is a fuzz and can’t think of anything useful right now.

“… Maybe I should call it a day” He walks the other direction straight home, wondering about what he saw. Peter showed him that for a reason. In reminiscence of the event, he touches his neck only to surprise himself at not finding the wound. It happened again? He looks at his wrists and palm. Gone. The marks of whatever happened yesterday disappeared.

“Stiles was right. I can take other people’s power. Now I understand why I healed so quickly when the mountain lion attacked me.” He did not remember until now since the circumstances were slightly similar. When he was dreaming on the road the days he was at the hospital, at one point he sensed Derek and woke up. It could be that unconsciously he borrowed his power to heal when he touched him. 

“This could be interesting, if I can master it somehow” With that in his thoughts, he arrives home. Adam and Lauren were discussing their trip, trying to make sense about the diary of Jack when they see Roy walking through the main door.

“Hey Roy! What’s up?” Adam asked worrying that the last night incident could be repeated today.

“Hi, I was hanging out with Danny for a while and then I strolled, How about you?” Adam and Lauren glanced at each other with tilting eyes.

“W-Well, I used my spare time of a Sunday to exterminate a whole pack of monsters that were terrorizing a town.” Adam obviously was talking about a game, an rpg one he presumed.

“I hanged out with Melissa for a while after the check up and I came here to look into some documents from the museum.” Roy put up a strange face. Maybe his mind was still disturbed by what Peter did to him but… Why would they lie about it? There were no birthdays on the horizon.

“You want a slice of pizza?” Adam quickly changed the subject, reminding Roy’s stomach the emptiness he has.

“Of course!” 

 

~Stiles’ house~  
“I don’t know why Derek would kill his own sister. She doesn’t have anything to do with the arson” The Sheriff and his son were talking in the dining room, looking at a table full of documents, reports and information related to the murders. Stiles was trying to gain some intel by using whiskey to loose his father’s tongue so he could spill something that could help him to uncover the mysteries behind the Hales, feeling horribly guilty for doing that to his father in the process.

There was a moment of silence where father and son shared a comprehensive glance that ended with the Sheriff sudden words.

“Don’t be harsh to your friend ok?” Stiles looked at his father puzzled about that.

“What happened to Scott?” He asked oblivious to what could his father mean by that. His father tilted his hand trying to focus his mind.

“No no… I meant Temens, Roy was it?” Stiles was even more puzzled now. 

“What do you mean by that?” Stiles glanced at the papers his father was holding now in his hands. He reached to them but John quickly moved them away.

“I’m telling you this because you are his friend.” Stiles leaned on the table expectantly about what he was saying.

“Your friend Roy was the witness of a horrible scene. We could not determine if it was murder or not but… he saw his parents dead” Stiles widened his eyes shocked. Was that fruit of the alcohol or that was the truth?

“B-But how do you know that?” He was willing to gather all the information his father had about that. Roy really saw his parents’ death?

“You see… His older brother came to my office this morning… When the receptionist told me that Adam Temens was looking for me… My mind suddenly remembered the case. I reached for it, telling myself that Temens was not a common surname and found it. When he was 6 years old he witnessed how his parents died in a car accident. He could not speak from the trauma and when he finally did, he forgot everything about it. The case was closed under the assumption of being an accident.” Stiles couldn’t believe it. His crazy yet happy carefree friend underwent that kind of horror at young age. His father put his hand on the forehead, saying to himself that he could not bear with it if it happened to his son, dropping a single tear to one of the documents unseen to Stiles.

“Wait wait, why did his brother look for you?” That seemed odd to him.

“He came to me, saying that Roy may have been kidnapped yesterday.”

“Wait what?! Kidnapped?!” The sheriff covered his ears from the sudden raising tone of his son, preventing him from increasing him during the conversation.

“Yeah, he said that when he came home he was disorientated and that he had this marks on the wrists or something. We can’t throw an investigation with that little, even though I knew something was wrong with that…” Stiles could not recall any marks from Roy, but he did not pay any attention to his hands or wrists so he can’t discard that they were not there.

“And when I asked him about the case he stormed away… I can’t blame him though, I would like to forget too if that happened to my little brother…” His father was trying to keep himself awake, and at one point, he glanced at his son with tender eyes. He felt really sorry for Roy now that he has no parents at all, but that reminded him that he had a son to take care of. A son to love… And it reminded him of the loss of his wife.

“… I miss talking to you like this. It’s like we don’t have any time fo-“

“I’m sorry dad, I have to make a phone call…”

But Roy was sleeping at his house, unaware about Peter’s plan to use Melissa to get Scott in his pack. Unaware that Scott tried to save Jackson from Derek and got injured by a sudden hunter attack. How Derek saved Scott by buying him time against the hunters, getting himself captured. Allison discovering Derek being a werewolf due to the actions of Kate. And How Scott was ultimately saved by the man who knows about Roy’s secret.  
The wheels of destiny were spinning fast and the brake was in possession of nobody.


End file.
